Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Start Of Tag Force
by judasuu
Summary: This is turning the GX Tag Force series into a story. Putting in together all three starting Tag Force games, and this is summing all of their plot stories, I suppose. You may read this if you want.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I** **will not be working on my other story of Yu-Gi-Oh, that is Dark Side of Dimension, a title that is a reference of the new movie, but I will be doing this which is a prequel to that story. Anyway, like my other story, I will tell you this: I'm not very good, and by that, I mean _not good at all_ in writing stories that involves the rules of dueling in the anime or Duel Monster game for that matter, so this is an OC dueling rules. I will explain, though I already explained this in the other story Yu-Gi-Oh: Dark Side of Dimension. So for now, here are the OC dueling rules:**

 **This is considered RPG based element, such as monsters will not be automatically destroyed should a higher ATK powered monster attack it. At least not immediately, as in the monster's ATK or DEF power, depends on what position it has, is lowered to 0, it's destroyed. And the difference is inflicted on the LP, either because the monster is in ATK position or because due to an special effect that shall take hold in DEF monsters, as in even in DEF position, they still take the difference of the DEF power of the attacked monster and the ATK power of the attacking monster, when it reaches 0, the DEF power of the attacked monster.**

 **I suppose it's more like a real-battle simulation, where monsters move like in a real battle situation, and the duelists are the summoners that may use various cards at their disposal to attack or aid their monsters. Such as the usage of Diadhanks in the Original Yu-Gi-Oh series.**

 **And there are OC cards as a result, while some cards will remain the same here such as Ancient Rules, Flute of Summoning Dragon, Bond Between Master and Student and many more. Including Monster cards, to be safe. Also, the amount of damage that is inflicted on a monster depends on the "percentage damage" of the attacking monsters, that both monsters attack each other and may damage each other, similar to an RPG game simulation battle system. The "percentage damage" is depending on the level of the monster in question, as well as their ATK power. For example, if a level 12 monster is reduced to 0, then should a level 4 monster attack it, it will have no damage, and no damage to the LP. As the monster is too powerful, such is the idea of the "percentage damage", making it akin to a real battle situation or RPG gaming element.**

 **But regarding special abilities, if a monster like Neo-Bubbleman attacks, and with Bubble Blaster, then its special ability can still be activated. And at this, the "percentage effect damage" is in play, like it's similar that high level ranking monsters cannot be destroyed by lower level ones, the same goes for the ones being affected by the special abilities, meaning lower level monsters cannot affect high-ranking level monsters. Or that in here, should a monster has too much power, 3000 or so, the effect will also not work. Again, making it akin to a real battle situation or RPG element gaming system. As the monster with high ATK power is too powerful, and like-wise, the high leveled ones.**

 **The same goes for trap and magic effects, it will probably not work on high level monsters, level 9 up to 12. But there are some that does take in effect, at least, the effects that are not damaging or shall we say, opposing, to the monsters. Thus, there are a lot of things that is not the same in the rules of the anime and Duel Monster card game. Like I said, this is more like RPG based element rules. And those of level 1, 2, 3 are regarded as special ones, as they have special abilities considered deadly, as compensation for having low attack power and level, in that.**

 **Also, there are some monsters with a mixture of elements, with the most common ones are Light and DARK, example of this is Black Luster Soldier, or it's improvised version of a card, Black Luster Soldier Illuminate, and then, Dark Magician Girl, who harness the power of light holy and that of the gentle darkness. As for the summoning rules, there's the usual tribute summon, then, there's the ritual summon, fusion, and synchro. But the XYZ summon is not here, but there may be a reference of that in the OC dueling rules in here.**

 **I hope those who read this can understand the rules of the dueling elements here. If you wish to read this, go ahead. Fortune be yours.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't o** **wn any!**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Start Of Tag Force**

 **Chapter 1: The Coming Of A Dueling god**

...At Chancellor Sheppard's office ... ...

"Ah, yes, welcome to Duel Academy." Chancellor Sheppard welcomes the red Osiris student in front of his desk. "Yes, you must Hagure Konami, yes?"

"Ah. Pleasure to meet you, sir." He bowed politely.

"Ah, good, good. You're polite, ha ha. Hard working students are the ones to prosper first in this Academy. Welcome to Duel Academy. You came a bit late at the start of this semester, but don't worry, study hard and you'll catch up in no time."

"Ah, I'll do just that. Then, any further words-?"

"Haha, you're quite sharp. -well, this academy aims to create the next Duel King this coming three years, we look forward for your performance here. And there will be an upcoming tag duel tournament that will be held on this island - - we encourage you to make friends to create a friendly and safe environment in this institute, for only society to prosper, the bonds of people is absolute. So to that, I am done with the introduction. You may go to your - - Oh, excuse me, forgive my manners. Your teacher will be Velian Crowler, he's the most intellectual member of our faculty along with some of the Obelisk Blue staff. Just follow Velian's instruction once you go to your class."

"Hm, okay. Then, I shall see you later."

"Ah. Good luck now!" -Sheppard looks out the horizon and could feel that something different is on the air. "Hm, I could feel that this is going to be quite a year to be with, especially with that red hat duelist ... ... "

-Speaking of Red hat, Konami just found a ... ...colorful - looking teacher, whom he assumes to be Velian Crowler as he sees his profile data nearby as he's grinning like silly, much to Konami's awkwardness. "Heehee, we got a new student today in our class -! Hahaha, his test in the admin test were ... ...quite noticable. And quite excellent, too." Velian said and Konami recalls his test, near 100% as he could tell, as he receive applause from the others - well, actually, he's not really smart, but it's that he got a "memory photograph" that he can "picture" one scene that it will last for 45 minutes before it's gone - thus, he's able to remember the materials by "photographing" them, into his mind, and just like that, he gains a lot of scores - - "This could be my chance to rid myself of that ... ... Drop out boy, heeheehee ... ...Guah-!? H-How long have you been there-!?" Velian lashed out at Konami who is taken aback and showed his student profile - -

...

...Later ... ...

"Hm ... ...Ahem, I'm Doctor Velian Crowler, the homeroom teacher for this class-! I see you're Hagure Konami, it has been our pleasure to finally meet you-!"

"Ah ... ...Ah. -well, I sort of wandered here in the wrong time, so sorry about eavesdropping on you ... ... "

"No, no, it's okay-! Just make sure you don't - - " -As Konami's hands are held by Crowler, the other students came in, well, most are that of the Osiris Red students who are all piled up, much to Crowler's disgust - "Hey-! Be quiet in there, or you'll be put in detention-!"

"Heeeck-! Heck no-! I don't want to stand up at the corridor-!" Judai Yuki retorted - -

"Konami-kun, don't become a drop out boy like him, okay-?" Velian told Konami who is eyed by majority of the students around and right then that Velian goes in front to introduce Konami as he's introduced as a transfer student, though most of the Obelisk Blue students just spat in disgust - mildly speaking of seeing another Osiris Red student - and Judai wonders who Konami is. "Now then, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to welcome - - "

"Doctor Crowler-! I think there's no need to waste time on that Osiris Drop out-!" Jasmine, one of the Obelisk blue students, said, having have raised her hand - - but then Asuka Tenjouin, the Obelisk blue "princess" raised her hand, "Please, introduce yourself. You were - - "

"I'm Hagure Konami. Believe it or not, I actually passed 90% score at the written exam, but due to some reasons unknown, I'm not in Obelisk." '...And thankfully, I'm not, considering the company I'll be accompanying ... ... '

"Yes-! That is true-! You see, he's not really an Osiris Drop out, but he's actually a passing student with an average of 99% score-!" Velian explained - -

"""EEEEEEEEEHHHHHH-!?"""

-Everyone responded in unison and right then, Konami ought to sit at the Osiris red - line, much to Crowler's disguist - - "-well, we all have to endure. -well then, Konami-kun, you may seat among those drop outs, but be sure to don't get affected by their slow witted-ness-!"

-Konami sat beside Judai's group who waved hi at him. He waved back at them, and then, Crowler begins his lessons now, now that the transfer student has been introduced, any how - -

...

...Later, after class session ... ...

"-That's it for today. Normal lessons will start tomorrow-! Konami-kun, I believe I can - - "

"Actually, I shall take care of that nyaa~~ I'm Daitokuji-sensei nyaa~~, I shall take care of that escort thing as I'm head of the Osiris Red dormitory, after all." -Daitokuji said as Crowler appoints him as such - -

...

...Later, at the poor accomodation of the Osiris red dormitory, that is like just a plain wooden building ... ...Perhaps something to motivates student to work harder, perhaps ... ...?

"This is the Osiris Red dorm nyaa~~ It's quite lovely and they serve the finest food here-!"

"Meow." A chubby looking cat snuggled at Daitokuji and he picked him up - - "Oh, hello there, Pharaoh. This is Pharaoh, believe it or not, he's everyone's favorite nyaa~"

"Huh, Pharaoh, must be the Egyptian demeanor for him to have that name." Konami sarcastically remarked and Daitokuji reveals he was once an excavator and he's once an alchemist, too, but now he's teaching about Duel Monsters at this school - - "Ah, okay. Then, mind showing me around?"

"Hai~~ Hai~~ -well then, it's almost time for dinner. Let's go, Konami-kun." -Konami is led to the dining hall - - "what is this-?"

"This is the dining room nyaa~~ This is where we serve the finest food around here, he he, it's quite poor compare to the Obelisk Blue has to offer, but this is where you can have peace and quiet, if you can believe it."

"This suits me fine." Konami said which surprised Daitokuji, but finds him interesting no less ... ... "-well, when is dinner be served-?"

"Hai~~ -we'll call on the cooks to serve us some sausage."

...

...Later that evening, everyone is gathered at the dining hall of the Osiris Red as two - Yes, two transfer students have arrived in front ... ...

"-Good evening-! -Today, we have not one, but two transfer students - - " -This other transfer student, Rei Saotome, seems to have ... ...feminine issues, as Konami would put it. "Now, before we all head for dinner, let us proceed with the introduction of these two - - "

"I'm Saotome Rei, believe it or not, I'm actually very masculine-!"

... ...Or so "he" says, as Konami could really put his eyes on it, as if something is very _off_ with "him", "Now then, that was some _very_ masculine introduction, now, Konami-kun, it's your turn."

"...Right, I'm Hagure Konami. I'll be here in Osiris red instead of Obelisk Blue despite my scores, so, I hope we can get along well." -He bowed politely but Judai isn't satisfied - -

"The new kid is kinda depressing ... ... " He bemoaned.

"-well, would you be if you're put in Osiris red-?" The koala-like friend of the two, Judai Yuki and Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, said.

"...That's true ... ..." Syrus bemoans and could relate in his own situation - -

"In that case ... ...HOOORAAYY-! HOORAAYY-! -Congratulations in passing the written exam, and you got the coolest color of the school co-ed-!"

"Oh come on, Aniki-!"

"-Don't be down, we're here for you-! Everyone should help out one another whenever they're in a jam, right-!?"

"You see that, you already have friends, nya~~! Osiris red is great, now then, time for dinner-!" -Konami sat beside Judai as he offered a seat. "Oh, Judai-kun, why don't you and your buddies escort our new guest to his new room after dinner-? I'll escort cute little Rei, here."

"-Okay, sensei, all right, Konami-! -want some fried shrimps-!?"

"-Hey, that's mine, Aniki-! Give it back-!"

...

...

...Later, after dinner ... ...

"Hmgghh, now that's some good fried shrimps-! Okay, Konami, I guess we'll take you to your room, come on, let's go-!"

"Ah, Aniki, wait up-!"

"-we shouldn't run after dinner." Chumley groaned.

"Ah, whatever. Come on, or we'll leave you behind-! All right-!" -Konami is taken to his own room that is empty but it could suit him very well.

"-well, Konami, this is your room. Looks like you can have the room by yourself, hehe, that's kinda lonely, isn't it?" Judai said.

"Lucky ... ... " Syrus whispered.

"But, if you get lonely, we're at the room next to the room beside yours, so feel free to drop by-! And maybe then we can have a nice duel-!"

"Hey, hey, come on, give him a break. He's just been here." Chumley reasoned. "That's true, Aniki, so don't get him too worked up. Plus, we still have home work to do."

"Ah, ah. Sorry, I gotta get unpacked. I need some space." Konami said.

"Yeah, okay. See ya around, new guy, oh, Konami-kun, that is-!"

"-well, I guess we better hit on our own room, now. Bye-!" Syrus and the others bid farewell as Konami lies on his bed - and right then, he'd remembered back at Domino City, he found a unique card ... ... "...That card ... ... " -He brought it out that he sees or feel something about it -The Eye of Lambda - - as the English name of the card says - - "...what kind of card is this, powerful as the Sangenshin-?"

 _"-Hmph, maybe. Maybe not. But then, again, the Sangenshin do have their unique ways of getting things their way, but as for me ... ...Hmph, I don't know, but either way, looks like I'll be with you for a while, so ... ...Nice to meet you - " -_ His voice switched to that of a banchou-like masculine voice in the last moment or last sentence there - - "...what the ... ...? ... ... ... ...Hmph, oh well, I'm going to get unpacked, get my self a nice shower, then head straight to bed ... ... " -He said as he begun unpacking a lot of boxes around here, took a shower and right then he decided to head straight for bed - - and slept like a rock ... ... '... ...I hope everything will be okay ... ... ... ... '

...

...

...At some sort of cloudy or foggy place ... ...

"...Huh, looks like you're in a vision of some sort." "Lambda" as in the card that Konami picked up at Domino City near the duel entrance building when he was applying for the Academy - - has appeared in front of him. "...But for you to become greater than the gods, then, you must defeat that ... ... ... ...okay... ...?" -The divine serpent, _Geh_ , appeared and snarled at Konami's direction - -

-Right then, "Lambda" returned in its card version, and Konami activates his Duel Academy duel disk - -

Konami: 4000 LP

?: 4000 LP

-Turn 1: Konami's turn.

-He just drew The Eye of Lambda, which he subsequently summoned on the field - - "All right, then, I summoned forth The Fool Arcana - Arcana Force, and Millennium Shield, using Ancient Rules -! -Next I fuse both of them to Lambda - to form out new beings, come forth, Lambda wise-man-!" -A "human" version of "Lambda" appeared, and he's like wearing a graduation hat - for some reason.

"...Turn End."

-Turn 2: ? Turn.

-Some sort of draw is made, and some rectangular objects are seen - and they seem to be cards as far as Konami could conjecture - - " _-we see power in all living things ... ...great power reside within, offer us a sacrifice, and the power within shall be granted for thee-!_ "

-Right then that Divine Serpent _Geh_ roared wildly and aimed at Konami and is about to attack, _"GROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR-!"_ Its ATK power is ... ...Infinite-!?

-Konami expected something like that and that's why he came prepared, as he fused the Fool Arcana Force and Millennium Shield. "Legendary humanoid creature Lambda's special ability activates-! He can attain new possibilities by forming or fusing with other monsters and right now, due to the fusion of Millennium Shield and The Fool Arcana, he can now deflect any kind of attacks - including infinity-!"

 _"Grr..."_

...? - ended their turn ... ... ... ...

-Turn 3: Konami's turn.

"My turn-!" -He just drew the right card now and he smirked in triumph. "...Hey, looks like we're finally coming to a conclusion, time to settle the score between us-!"

 _"...The infinite darkness shall set forth that thou to thy judgement ... ... "_

"...Huh, we'll see ... ...Lambda-! Attack Divine Serpent _Geh-!_ " -Next, Konami activates something from his hand - "A six-hand magic card, this time, I'm allowed to take six hand cards for each turn, now-! -I summon forth Silent Magician using Charity of The Pure Integrity-! -This lets me summon all level 3 or lower level monsters from my hand, only Silent Magician is present. And now, Alchemy Fusion-! I can mix all sort of traps and magic cards to form out new alchemy results -! -Now come, Delta Barrier Drain-! I activate it on Silent Magician, it's a new magic effect that transfer the attack of another monster to another monster -! And Silent Magician attacks _Geh-!_ -And now, finish it off -! -Your turn, Silent Magician, attack that wretched _Serpent-!_ " -At that, a small bubble like attack provoked the wretched _serpent_ \- and attacked at the little mage without much emotion on her expression, as if welcoming of all sorts - - but "Lambda" takes all the damage, and since he's still immune to infinite ATK powered monsters, the process keeps repeating due to Divine Serpen _Geh's_ ATK to be infinite, thus, instigating an infinite Loop - that then Konami saw fit to summon more monsters - Jack's Knight, which special summoned Queen's Knight and eventually, King's Knight - - that are then further fused into Lambda, further increasing his power then, as it triples every time he's attacked - and Konami just used Dual Strike Counter, "Dual Strike Counter-! This lets an effect whenever that triggers when a monster is attacked once, it continues as it continues being attacked-!"

 _"...what-!? T-That power ... ...How could you have so much power-!?"_

"I'm not done yet. Here goes, Exodia, The Forbidden One-!" -The "head" part of Exodia is summoned and right then, "I fuse it onto Lambda-!" -Lambda gains a Pharaoh like helmet - that then, "Here goes, Orichalcos-! -The moment when the bonds of people shall conquer the "dark" of the heart-! -I draw-! -The last piece of Exodia-! -when Lambda is equipped with the "head" of Exodia, he can complete Exodia once I have all the other parts and gain automatic victory-! Rather than semi victory which will not work on infinite ATK powered monster, just like in an RPG rule system, and also, this time, I end this duel-!" -Right then, the four other pieces are pieced together as they are assembled - and Lambda appears floating, as if some sort of messiah with him then summoning forth a Guardian that resembles Exodia in many ways - _"...what-!?"_

"...Here, let me show you, come forth, the ones who have been guarding the peace for generations - Show forth what it means to defy your Pharaoh, your leader and the symbol of unity at times of ancients-!" -At that the Guardian like colossus begun to attack and attacked with a fling of a finger only - as Lambda himself does so and right then - some sort of Force attacked Geh as Lambda puts his finger on its forehead - and fling his finger over its head - killing it instantly and wins the duel for Konami - while mocking the Orichalcos, and Konami wins the duel.

Konami: 4000 LP win

?: 0 Lose

-Right then, everything is engulfed by a blinding light - - and Konami soon returned to the real world, and much later then ... ... he felt like someone is tugging on his sleeves, and it's Rei Saotome ... ... "Hey, hurry up. I-I mean, come on, Man-! You gotta help me, a cat stole my beret hat-! And I need your help in finding it, come on, please ... ...oops. I-I mean, COME on and up At 'em-!"

"...Huh-?" -Konami could see blurry at first, but then he realized it's Rei Saotome - "...Saotome Rei, wasn't it? -what do you want-? It's Sunday today."

"Like I said, something very important to me was stolen by a cat-! It went to the abandoned dorm to the east of the island-! Come on, don't ask questions, but it's very important to me-!" -Both of them went to the other side of the island, then, as Konami takes the lead while suspicious of Rei at this - - but nevertheless, he's being asked, as for why him, well, it's because his room is the eight room that is at the lower floors, there are four rooms and at the end is his room - the eight one, which may mean something ... ...

...They stand before the Abandoned dormitory that is luxurious in its ruined state - and Konami ought to enter it, with Rei following behind - and Konami looked around, and there's no sign of a cat - Pharaoh - - as he could conjecture. "H-Hey, d-don't leave me behind-! It's not that I'm scared, all right-!? C-Come on, m-maybe I don't need my hat any more, it's not that important after all, but ... but ... ...Greeerkkcgh, G-GYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-!" -Konami felt like he saw everything - now. A long haired student, plus, with sapphire like eyes and a very small figure that suggest of a ... ...of a girl. No, _NOT SUGGest-!_ _-It is a_ _ **GIRL-!**_ _!_ "...Uh ... ... ... ... "

"Ew, ew, ew, eeww, something came up on me-! O-Oh ... ... ... ... " ... ...An awkward silence fills the air as of then, Rei nervously fidgets her finger while laughing nervously ... ... "S-So, you figured it out ... ..."

"He-yy-! who goes there-!?"

 _"*Gasp*-!_ -O-Oh no-!" -Suddenly Konami puts back Rei's beret hat as Manjoume Jun and another Obelisk Blue student came inside this dorm - - and they demanded what was that scream - Rei's scream - - just now.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Start Of Tag Force**

 **Chapter 2: Boy Meets Girl**

...At the abandoned dormitory ... ...

"-Hey-! What was that scream just now-! It sounded like a girl's scream-!" Jun Manjoume said as the other Obelisk male student just shouted at for the thought of having another third party here - "Hey, you twerps, what did that scream just now for-!?"

"-H-How rude-! I-I mean, J-Just what are you doing here, man, sneaking up on us like that-! You guys are acting suspicious-!"

"-what are YOU doing here, Osiris drop out-!? This place is off-limits and no one is allowed - Oh right, it's Sunday today, and you guys ... ...who was that girl that screamed just now-!"

"Yeah, we thought we heard someone screamed here." The male student of Obelisk dormitory said, looking around. "It's around here somewhere ... ... "

"Hold on-! Manjoume-sama has just deduced this case immediately, the culprits are ... ...You guys-! -You kidnapped a girl, didn't you-!? And since she struggled and screamed, you guys hid here somewhere, right-!? It's the only logical explanation-!"

"What-!? T-They what...!?" 'Osiris students have gone that far ... ...I didn't want to be in Obelisk, I was just having a routine test like others, but due to the room being all in a state of disrepair I had to move with the girls and be their janitor - and Ms. Fondaine is too nice, but ... ...really-?'

"Admit it, you kidnapped a girl-!" -Jun accused of Rei, who seems to be crying and Konami couldn't think of anything to get out of this other than - he stares at his duel disk - - "You can't saying anything because I hit the nail, right-!? Manjoume Jun-sama is the great ace detective around here-!?"

"H-Hey, give them the right to defend themselves, at least, all viewpoints must be checked, after all - - "

"Hmph ... ...All right, we'll settle this ... ...in a duel-!" -Jun activated his duel disk - -

"Huh-!? You're ... ... " Rei seem to become hopeful at the thought of getting out of this through a duel - "Huh, dueling you guys would be the best way to get the truth out of you-! But, you guys will have to confess once you lost -! -Come on, I can't wait to duel you drop outs and see forth that the academy doesn't need you -! -So come on, if you got the guts, or, you could do us a favor and just come in clean -!"

"...what happens if we win-?" Konami asked, countering his taunts - "BUt, if some "miracle" were to happen, you guys can get out of this in one piece - that is, if you can win."

"Huh-? You're challenging both of them, Manjoume-?" -The tall Obelisk blue student said.

"Manjoume-san-!"

"O-Oh, right, Manjoume-sama."

"I like the sound of that. Now hurry up, I'm gonna knock the floor out of you-!"

"-F-Fine, we'll take your challenge right now -!" -Right then, both Rei and Konami goes to whisper to each other - _"Can you help me-? I really need your help with this, he totally got it all wrong and I can't afford to get expelled from the academy now, so please, I really need your help in this-!"_

"-what are you blakes whispering about-!? Get ready to lose to Manjoume-sama's might-!"

'...That's flakes, if that's what you meant.' The tall Obelisk thought.

"N-Nothing, we're just having a strategy meeting-! Now, get your game on-!" -Konami obliged and activated his own duel disk - Manjoume sinister activated his, again.

Jun Manjoume: 8000 LP

Rei Saotome: 4000 LP Konami Hagure: 4000 LP

"""DUEL-!"""

"This is a triangular game, so each of us will be taking turns in a triangular direction - So, hurry up, hat boy-!"

-Turn 1: Konami's turn.

"...Okay, I'll go first. Fool Arcana Force, in DEF position. Two cards faced-down. Turn End."

-Turn 2: Rei's turn.

"-watashi-N-No, Boku no taan-! -Maiden in Love, in ATK position, plus, trap card, Maiden's Defense-! -The opponent cannot target any monster beside the lovely maiden, plus, Cupid's kiss. This is activated when Maiden in Love is on the field." -Konami grimaced at the "signs" that Rei keeps giving - though Manjoume seem to just thinking analytically and "logically" much to Konami's deadpanned and dumbfounded-ness ... ...

"T-Turn End ... ... "

"Tch, took your time ... ...All right, Ore-sama taan-!"

-Turn 3: Manjoume's turn.

"-I activate, the Ritual Card, Starlight Path of Twilight, Light and Darkness. I tribute DARK, light and even both at the same time, to summon forth Twilight Interlude Dragon in ATK position, plus, by offering another both of two elements of light and DARK, I can remove all of your monsters from play-!"

"I-I don't think so. Piekeru's Circle of Enchanment-! This negates the effect directed at Maiden in Love, and any other monsters as well-!"

"Grr, fine, but, I still discard one card, Black Luster Soldier. I can double my ATK power until the end of this turn." -That gave out a total amount of 7000 ATK power.

-That shocked both Rei and Konami at that - "Hahahahaha, witness this, drop outs, most duels are decided by intellect by 99% and 1% in luck, got that-?"

"...Huh. Luck, huh ... ... " Konami smirked in triumph - - "Then don't rely on luck. You guys are not making any effort at all, effort is the steps that is needed like simply pushing a tv on. You Obelisk boys and girls are a bunch of sissies and boyish-girls who are all about looks and show-offs."

"-what was that-!?"

"...Hmph, it's your turn still. But before that, Graceful Charity-! I draw three cards and discard one, normally, I would discard two, but due to a magic card on my hand, I can only discard one. Plus, I activate something from my graveyard ... ...Hmph, well, I won't tell you right now, as per strategic movement. And the shock will be quite hard to bear, so turn End."

"...Hmph, bluff all you want, I'm about to wipe the floor with you. Magic card, Darkness Sealing-! Both of you cannot use any of your cards from your hand, deck and even your graveyard-!"

'...Not all.' Konami corrected in his mind.

"Huh, here goes nothing - Go, Twilight Infernity Dragon-! -Galactic Shock wave-!"

"-Not so fast-! From my hand, Kuriboh-! -It's a monster that can take the attack and reduce it to 0. But ... ...Magic card, Light Path calling, I can summon a level 3 or lower level light monster from my deck to my hand, I chose ... ...Honest-! -This card lets a light monster acquire the ATK power of an opposing monster, thus, Maiden in Love gains 7000 increase of power,"

"WHAT-!?" -That shocked Manjoume and his pal and right then - Kuriboh takes the attack as the maiden then grabs him as he lies to her hands, and onto the graveyard - - reducing all damage to 0, and right then, angered a bit, Maiden in Love throws a glass of slipper that hurt - well ... ... ... _ **literally,**_ as Manjoume's monster is further hurt ... ... ... ...as Konami just opened his reverse card, and another one from his hand, two Light Bursts - that doubles a Light monster's attack power, ending the duel right there - -

"...The duel is over. We win." Konami said.

"-I-I can't believe it-! How could I lose to a bunch of drop outs-!?"

Rei: 4000 win Konami: 4000 win Manjoume: 0 Lose

"-Now, as you promised, you'll all have to pretend nothing has happened here-!" Rei demanded and the tall guy pats Manjoume - - "Nah, that's okay. Besides, heh, I looked around, there's no one here but us. So I guess we're on the safe, and you got nothing to be embarrassed about, right, Manjoume-sama?"

"-Grr, to be taken down by a nosy punk, my PRIDE IS HURTTTTT-! ... ...Fine, I'll overlook this. But know this, Manjoume-sama will not give that easily. Hey, errand boy or delivery boy, let's go, we're gonna need some re-adjusting."

"Hey-! Are you still calling me that-!?"

-As soon as the two Obelisk boys were gone - both Rei and Konami turned to face each other, and she muttered ... ... "I ... ...I-I'm going to be honest with you, t-to tell you the truth ... ... " She removes her beret hat revealing her gender all the same, and then ... ... "...T-The truth is ... ...I'm a girl ... ... "

"...Huh. Only an idiot would think you're a boy or a fellow." Konami sarcastically said.

"-A-And, there's a reason why I'm disguising myself as a boy. Please don't ask me now, and please don't tell anyone in the academy of my real identity-! Please, please, please, please, I can't afford to get expelled now-!"

'...You're pretty daring to even disguise yourself. In the first place, are you ... ...in love with someone-? Judai, perhaps-?' Konami thought of Judai just a while there ... ...

"A-Anyway, please, don't tell anyone about me, okay-? Pleaaaaseee... ... "

"...I don't know about this ... ... "

"Please, please, please, I won't leave you alone until you say "Yes", not when you sleep, you eat, or when you take a shower-!"

-That last part almost sounded perveted, so ... ...seeing her determination, this maiden in love, he ... ... "Fine, I'll help you blend in. Though I'm not sure what kind of ordeals await us."

"R-Really? Hooooraaaayyy-! I'm so glad you've agreed, but we better get out of here before some other people come here."

"Yeah, I guess so."

-Konami and Rei exited the abandoned dormitory ... ...

...

...

...

...The next day, Monday, at Konami's room ... ...

"Hey-! -wake up, you'll be late for the first normal class session-! Doctor Crowler isn't gonna like it if you're like that, then again, all of us are. Hey, come on, wake up."

"...Hm." Konami wakes up grunting, as his peaceful sleep was interrupted. "Hm, oh, Rei-chan ... ... "

"H-Hey, not so loud-! Did you forget our promise, if you squeal or tell anyone about this, I'll tell you kidnap and force me on this position-!"

'...That's Black mail ... ... ' Konami thought but ought to keep it to himself - - "-well, as long as you don't go trying to 'girlish', you might not have any trouble ... ... '

" _Sigh,_ easy for you to say, it's hard keeping up with everyone when you're the only of the opposite sex ... ... _Sigh,_ I wish there was a girl's dormitory for this rank."

"...well, how about when you're taking a bath or something-?"

"Huh? I always wait around after everyone ... ...H-Hey-! Don't even think about it, I'm telling you this now, do something like that and you'll be sorry-! And I'll never speak to you again-!" -Konami is insulted at that, for being accused of lolicon - - "Tch, whatever. Come on, I'm not feeling drowy anymore. Come on," Both of them left for the main lobby building, but all the while ... ...a certain someone is still sleeping, Judai Yuki, and he's groaning and move about - causing him to tumble on the ground, waking him up and he rubbed his eyes ... ...to see that it's already past break-fast, and has to go to school ... ...

...

...

...A lot of people are passing and going, and the top student of Duel Academy, Zane "Kaiser" Truesdale, talks with his friends but he misses the presence of a best friend or a brother ... ... Konami checks his deck, he has three of Red-eyes Black Dragon - that made Rei in awe, and he's like the Shadow of Seto Kaiba for collecting the three Legendary cards, no, not just a legend ... ...a dueling god.

...

...

...Later, in class ... ...

"-All right, class, we'll be having our normal lessons for today - - so before we begin, our beloved and intellectual faculty would like to make a formal introduction - - So please sit as arranged and we'll make this brief." -The first one to go in front is the head of the Obelisk Blue girls' dormitory - Ms. Fanda Fontaine. "Hm-? Oh, is that ... ...ah, you're the transfer student. Pleased to meet you, I'm Ms. Fanda Fontaine, I hope we can get along well."

"...Ah, pleasure to meet you. But uh, go ahead, don't let me get in the way."

"Hai! Pleased to meet you, I'm Ms. Fanda Fontaine, I'm the head of the Obelisk girls dormitory, but I'm also present at the infirmary. So feel free to visit whenever you need consultation about your health. And also, feel free to stop by for a good chat regarding your problems - - "

"...I am Daitokuji-sensei nyaa~~ I teach alchemy and when I have a formula written, a I re~co~rd it in my brain, nyaa~~ So to that, let's ... ... "

"O-Oi, Aniki, don't fall asleep in class, he'll hear you-!" -Syrus tries to wake up Judai who is sleeping soundly still - "

"Truesdale-kun~~"

"H-Hai! -what was the question-!?" Syrus stood up nervously, much to the amusement of the others as of then - -

"Could you get Pharaoh for me-? Or should he get himself for you-?"

"Huh? Pharaoh ... ...? Ah, huh... ...?"

"""HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!""" -Syrus felt embarrassed as the cat, Pharaoh, snuggles up on his foot while Konami is trying to make sure not to fall asleep in class - next teacher to be introduced is the Curry Master, or so he would claim is Professor Sartyr the head of the Ra Yellow Dormitory - "Professor Sartyr-! Manjoume-kun used his sleeves to wash off the ketchup on the curry at the cafeteria-!"

"Yeah-! It's against etiquette-!" Judai and Syrus protested -

"Grr, what's you drop-outs babbling about, and what's your nosy thing-!? And what is wrong with that-!? HUH-!?" -Manjoume protested.

"They're right, Manjoume-kun, it's plain rude to disrespect etiquette and curry-!"

"N-N-NOT You, TOO, Professor-!?"

...

...

...Later on ... ...

...Konami is by the gates, re-adjusting his deck and Rei comes to him - but Judai and co. came up to him, "Yo, Konami-! Haha, so, how are you enjoying your school-? I know you weren't here from the beginning, but don't worry, none of the lessons were discussed during that time - but you know, if you want to get higher in ranks, you can pass the written and duel exams here in the Academy."

"Yeah, I heard about that. It's the thing that lets you test your true mettle as a duelist." Konami said - -

"That is correct." -Zane "Kaiser" Truesdale approached the group, and Judai recognized him as well as Rei, who has a crush on him, and wants to look up to him - he's the reason why she's here in the Academy and snuck in, and she hasn't told Konami about this. "Syrus, your own performance is already lacking-? Do you really think you should be here? You should give up when you feel overwhelmed. Don't be an hypocrite of yourself, it's absurd. You're not fit to be in Professor Crowler's class at this state - - "

"Hey-! Kaiser Zane, how dare you treat your younger brother like that - - That's not how you supposed to speak with your family-!" -A lot of crowd has gathered, but then Konami ought to do something - - and activated his duel disk - - much to the confusion of those around them - - "Hey, duel me." - - That sparked a loud uproar and utter and complete shock from those around them, and then they burst out laughing, as the thought of an Osiris red dueling Kaiser Zane is like ... ...an hilarious joke-! "...A duel ... ...? ...why-?" Zane asked.

"...Nothing much. Just to show Judai Yuki-kun here, something. That is all."

"...Ah. I see where you're going at. Okay, for honor, I shall accept your fortitude and your challenge. Then, come on." -Kaiser Zane accepted and Asuka ought to say something to Konami - - "Are you sure about this? Truesdale Zane-kun is the top student in the academy, if you go against him, it's not too late to forfeit the match if you think you overstepped your bounds - - "

"Asuka. Leave it to me, plus, he's dueling for honor and dignity, I will not take that away from him." -Everyone is in awe of the way Zane spoke that. "Now, come on," -Zane activates his duel disk, then - - and prepped himself to duel. """DUEL-!"""

Konami: 4000 LP

Zane: 4000 LP

-The crowd gives loud applause as of then - Professor Crowler watches and sees Kaiser and Konami going at it, and it seems Konami goes first -

-Turn 1: Konami's turn.

"Here goes, ore no taan-! The Fool Arcana Force in DEF position. Two cards faced-down. Turn End."

-Turn 2: Zane's turn.

"...Ore no taan. Cyber Dragon in ATK position-! -Cyber Dragon can be special summoned if the opponent has one or two monsters, and it does so without tribute and outside the normal summoning phase."

"-whoah. That's ... ...cool."

"Hm, now, I tribute summon another Cyber Dragon and used Limiter Fusion-! It allows me to fuse a machine type monster from my field and the graveyard, thus, I summon forth Cyber Twin Dragon-!" -The metallic dragon with twin heads gave out a loud roar as it soared a bit - and glared menacingly at Konami - - "Cyber Twin's dragon special ability indicates that he can attack twice, this turn-! So go-! Trident Blast attack-!" -The twin heads attacked, but the wall monster endured.

"Fool Arcana Force's special ability activates-! It is not easily destroyed in battle-!"

"...I see. Then ... ...I would conjecture in a RPG rule battle system, a monster that cannot be destroyed easily means ... ...hm, it can block monsters attack as an impregnable shield. I see. That's quite a monster you got there. But, defense will be easily blocked off by strong offense and defense-! It's still my turn, spell: De-Fusion-! -I can defuse the fusion materials and summon them to the field, plus, I use Tribute Rule-! I summon another Cyber Dragon, and plus, Support Card Solo Supply - I draw a random card from my deck that is a magic card. Monster Safe Recovery-! I return all of my hand cards to the deck and re-shuffle them. But, my hand is empty - thus I give no cards back, so I simply re-shuffle my deck. And get new five cards as a result - and plus I finally use, Power Bond-! This lets me fuse monsters from my field and my graveyard and double their ATK power as a result and finally, come forth, Cyber End Dragon-!" -The final and most powerful form of the Cyber Style is now here - Cyber End Dragon-!

Cyber End Dragon: 8000 ATK

-The crowd cheered in an uproar, and right then - Cyber End dragon prepares to attack - "Magic card, a six-hand magic card, this lets me have a six-hand cards from here on out."

"Magic card-! Copy cat-! It lets me copy a magic card that is thrown away, and a trap card, if applicable. Of course, the six-hand magic card is the one I copy now-!" -Konami draws more cards now, and right then - "It matters not, any how. Now, I summon forth a magic card that lets you unable to make any move-! Not literally, of course."

"...Hmph. Go ahead and do your worst."

"Now, go, attack-! Eternal Evolution BURST-!" -That is the attack of the ultimate New Generation of monsters, this one Cyber End Dragon-! -Right then however, Konami revealed he'd just used - Kuriboh, from his hand - "Kuriboh-! All the damage I take becomes 0."

-Zane smirked in a prideful stance. "Not bad. But for now, I activate the magic card Limiter Damage Removal, this makes all damage effect to met at this turn becomes 0. Thus, I don't suffer the effect of Power Bond, Turn End."

-Turn 3: Konami's turn.

"Here goes, ore no taan-! -I think it's about time we settle this, enough warm up-! -Now, I summon forth, The Eye of Lambda - - though this is only the beginning -!"

-That broke an uproar from the crowd, not recognizing the card - - That has transformed into its dragonic form - - "...Hmm, I don't know what kind of card that is, but, Reverse position card-! This returns the state of my field earlier, the state of the monsters, or their ATK or status at that - Thus, Cyber End Dragon returns to being 8000 in ATK power, and I don't suffer any damage this time." -Like Zane said, Cyber Dragon returned to being the mightiest card on the field right now - "It's still your turn."

"Hmph, all right, then, I use Reckless Inferno Summon, this lets us summon the same type of monsters on our field, two of them - " -Konami said and Zane could be a little appreciative - -

"I was about to do the same thing, I was going to use Cyber Summon Dual that lets us summon the same type of monsters on our field for each player with an available and applicable monster, but now - Come forth, two Cyber Dragons-! -Next, Fusion-! I summon forth Cyber Twin Dragon-!" -The crowd goes on an uproar again, and this time - Syrus is extremely worried for Konami, while - "AMAZIIIINNGG-! This is the best duel I've seen so far in this academy - - Right now, I wonder what Konami will do, he's not like someone to have something to lose here, so it's okay as long as you give it your best -!"

"Now, I summon forth, Limiter Removal-! This doubles the ATK power of all machine-type monsters, thus, Go Super Strident Blast-! -End in the way of an honorable way that success with honor, than success with fraud - - Now, if you have ... ... "

-By the way, Zane just used "Counter" and "Effect-All", thus, he's able to attack altogether now, right then, "LAMBDA-! Fuse with The Fool Arcana Force-! -Fusion summon-!" -Just as Konami activates Lambda's special ability - that soon the attack of Zane collided with it, and Lambda comes off, wearing a graduation hat - for some reason at that, "...Lambda's special ability lets him be fused with other monsters to become an entirely new being - Now, he can deflect any attacks and reduced their damage to 0. Now, I gain no damage." -That created an even more stronger uproar that they found this to be _extremely_ enjoyable - "Mamamia-! That Konami Hagure-kun, hehee, hahahaha, finally, I finally found someone who can take out that drop-out boy, of course, at that, if I cannot have any other means ... ...then the gods may hear my plea, and this one ... ...a dueling god ... ... "

"...Not bad, it seems you're really an interesting transfer student ... ... " -Even the crowd have started to cheer for Konami at this, well mostly are from Ra yellow and Osiris Red students, while some of the respectful Obelisk blue students are cheering for him - - "-wait, Kaiser, how come you have more than three Cyber Dragons-?"

"Ah, I apologize. I activated Dark Factory of Massive Production, that lets me pick two monster cards from my grave and add them to my hand." -Indeed, Zane used it prior to using both "Counter" and "Effect-All", thus, he's able to summon both Cyber Dragons and subsequently fused them into Twin Cyber Dragon - - "Now, it's still your turn."

"-I summon Red-eyes Black Dragons in ATK position as I was continuing with my Inferno Reckless Dragon-!" -The crowd breaks in an utter uproar at that, and Asuka feels nostalgic and she informed Zane that his younger brother is here, but she's uncertain ... ...and Zane says that his brother maybe shouldn't be here ... ... "...Red-eyes ... ... "

"-Two Red-eyes Black Dragons-!?" -Daichi Misawa, the one who scored the highest in the written exam, next only to Konami's score after wards - due to his "photographic memory taking", which is like staring in a cheat list while taking a written examination - - "...Does he ... ... "

"...I'm not done yet -! I summon Charity Of The Pure Integrity -! This lets me summon a level 3 or lower from my hand, I summon ... ...Red-eyes Dragon Chick-! -Next I summon its more older version, I activate its special ability to summon forth, Red-eyes Black Dragon-!"

-The crowd breaks all hell in loose, as they all exclaimed that Konami has three Red-eyes Black Dragons-!? "-what is he, the dark side of Seto Kaiba-!?" Daichi asked.

"A-Amazing-! T-The three Red-eyes Black Dragons-!"

"AMAZING-! This is really the best duel so far, three Red-eyes against the Cyber Dragons, which will win-!?"

"...Red-eyes Black ... ... ... ... " -Asuka reminisced as well as Zane about Fubuki Tenjouin - as his card is Red-eyes Black Dragon - "...I'm not sure if this is going to work, but, "Darkness Mega Flare-!", this lets me attack the player directly with a Red-eyes Black Dragon, plus, "Effect-All", I will draw more eventually, so attack - Three Red-eyes Black Dragons, all at once-!"

"-Not so fast-! Due to the increase of power of Cyber End Dragon, plus, I use a magic card. I can pick one De-Fusion magic card type from the grave, and now, I summoned the magic card - De-Fuse Bondage Fuse, this lets me discard one De-Fusion card and then, Dark Factory of Mass Production, I summon forth the two Cyber Dragons - and remove them from play, that is to summon forth the ultimate Cyber formula - Cyber Chimera Dragon-!" -This formed out a multi-headed chimera metallic and robotic dragon that has 0 ATK power, but it's not to be underestimated of. "...This lets me double the ATK power of all the fusion type materials - Yes, the Cyber End Dragon, Twin Cyber End Dragon, and the two Cyber Dragons that are removed from play, now both fusion monsters join them there, thus, the ultimate style of Cyber Style-! Cyber Chimera Dragon-! Its ATK power becomes the double of the Fused Monsters, thus, that's 16000 ATK power becoming 32000, and then, 9200 for the 4600 of Cyber Twin Dragon, and finally, 8400, and total amount of that is ... ... 49600-!" -He calculated all of that with ease, much to Konami's grimacing, and right then - "Monster Reincarnation-! I retrieve Limiter Removal-!" -This further added more ATK power, thus gaining a lot more than normal -!

Cyber Chimera Dragon: 99200 ATK

"-I'm not done yet, Light Burst-! And another one, Light Burrsssttt-!"

Cyber Chimera Dragon: 396800 ATK **(Note: A reference of when Kaiser battled Yubel and managed to increase his power or ATK power to an insane amount)**

"-Legendary monster, Lambda's special ability activates-! -I summon forth Millennium Shield after using Ancient Rules that lets me summon level 5 or higher level monsters, thus, come out, Millennium Shield-! Legendary monster Lambda's effect activates-! He can fuse with monsters and gain new special abilities -! Now, up to infinity ATK points, Lambda can block or deflect them all-!"

-Lambda is left standing after that attack, and the crowd goes wild, out of control now - "...That was some nice performing, and calculating at that. You're really are the _top_ duelist in this school. But ... ...I will introduce you to god, then, you might know about responsibility is given to those with power - - " -Konami said as he just drew as per effect of the six-hand magic card that he got from Zane - and now, Konami's turn is ... ... "...fu fu fu fu ... ...Now, it's my turn, Spell De-Fusion-! Lambda, defuse-! Plus, the three Red-eyes are also present, but I use The Door Beyond, thus, I can summon even in the sub-stage. Oh, I activated this when you attacked - thus, I can summon more monsters. Now, Lambda, fuse with the three Red-eyes Black Dragon-! -Now, form out the ultimate Red-eyes Black Dragon monster-! -Red-eyes Ultimate Dragon-! Come out-!"

Red-eyes Ultimate Dragon: 4600, 4600, 4600 ATK

"It has three attacks-!?" Zane exclaimed in mild surprise - -

"...Say, how much is three 4600 ATK power?" Konami asked awkwardly.

"...13800. It's not enough to match the power of my Cyber Chimera Dragon."

"...I know that. But ... ...Monster Reincarnation-! -with this I ... ...Oh, it's becoming evening."

"Ah. Let's hurry this up before dinner time comes."

"Agreed. I wouldn't miss my fried shrimps, any way. Anyway, I bring back Lambda-! Come forth, Lambda-! -Now, I summon Kuriboh from the Graveyard, using Call Of The Grave, and then, Multiply-! This lets a monster that is 300 ATK or lower become multiply a lot-! Thus, Kuriboh is multiplied, and finally, Star Exchange Level, this lets a monster unit exchange their level, Kuribohs, exchange your levels to one another -! -Thus, all the Kuribohs now have higher levels up to 12 star-!" -That excited the onlookers, especially Crowler, who is eyeing this duel intently - "...But, what will it do for you, exactly-?" Zane asked.

"I'm glad you asked ... ... Now, Lambda-! Finish this now, Fusion-!" -The fusion is successful as Red-eyes Ultimate Dragon, The Fool, Millennium Shield and the many Kuribohs are gathered to summon forth - Red-eyes Black Dragon Beyond Crimson god Dragon - that has Infinite ATK power, much to Zane's shock - "-Red-eyes Crimson Dragon-!?"

"AMAZING-! Hey, new kid, you gotta duel me sometimes, I'm Judai Yuki by the way, in case you forgot-!"

"...No, I haven't forgotten. And this time, I'm going all out, Kaiser Zane-! Now, as you know, infinite ATK powered monsters can instigate an automatic victory upon defeating the monster regardless of position-!" -That riled up the crowd, and Crowler just fainted from disbelief and awe ... ... "Go, Dark Giga Flare BLAAAAASSSTTTT-!" -That send out an intense attack that is a Sphere of Destruction towards Zane and his Chimera Cyber Dragon - -

"Not yet, I still have one chance, Last Trick-! I can draw one card should I about to lose all of MY LP-! DRAAAAAwww-! Ah-! -Then, my turn, Infinity Kernel, this lets me turn my ATK power should it go beyond 100000 ATK points, thus, Chimera Dragon beguns infinite as well, thus, Hagure Konami-kun-! -You're the strongest duelist I've seen since this year ... ... " 'Finally, a worthy adversary ... ... '

"...Okay, but ... ...magic card, Invincible Block Aura, this lets an infinite ATK power monster become invincible-!" -The Crimson Dragon becomes engulf in Crimson Flames that is impregnable - as the attacks just connected and a blinding explosion occurred - Chancellor Sheppard could see from his office and sees Konami and Zane "Kaiser" Truesdale - - "... ...Counter attack, Raging Meteor BLast-!" -That destroyed Chimera Dragon then, as it's obliterated by the Sphere of Destruction from the Red-eyes Crimson Dragon - that instigated another blinding explosion. "...Sorry if this might hurt, but ... ...Reversive magic, Mirage Ruler. Come forth, Crimson Dragon-! Finish it-!" -Another blast of attack obliterated Zane's remaining LP, well, entirely, actually.

Zane: 4000 - 0 Lose

Konami: 4000 win

-All hell breaks loose there, as everyone is in great disbelief that an Osiris Red has just beat Kaiser Zane out of nowhere, but then ... ...Konami approached Zane and took his card - that is also a copying magic card. "...You know, you might have gotten tired from calculating that you might have returned Chimera Dragon to its previous state, and pulled out a draw."

"...Ah. That is precisely it. To tell the truth, I got tired from the intensity of the duel, that I didn't had time to think it through. Thus ... ...this match is in reality, a draw." -All hell breaks loose again, and they checked and imagined what could have happened as of them the entire island might have been an attraction from Domino City at that explosion - Everyone, the Obelisk Blue, and most from Ra Yellow, were relived that Zane didn't really lose. Konami extended a hand and Zane is raised up from the ground - - "I've enjoyed our duel, thank you for the opportunity."

"Ah. Ah. -well, gotta go now." Konami walked away, satisfied, and Rei followed him from the bushes ... ...

'...Finally, a worthy adversary.' Zane thought and Syrus is very gladdened that this was a fruitful duel.

...

...Later, at the Osiris Red dorm ... ...

"KOnami-!" -Everyone in the dining room celebrated upon Konami's return.

"-w-what the...!?"

"Hehe, surprised-? -we planned to make you our ace member in this dorm, since you just defeated Kaiser Zane, we - "

"I didn't beat him. It was a draw."

"O-Oh. OH RIIIGGHHTT-! Haha, sorry, yeah, I forgot. Zane did managed to think it through, but I guess he's too tired to even make a move then, so yeah, cheers for both of you then-!" -Everyone toasted at Judai's encouragement.

"Huh, thanks for this celebration. Though I don't feel that special."

"That's not true. You're now the talk of everyone on the campus, plus, Aniki, too, dueled Manjoume-kun before, but rumors spread that you also beat him. And you two are very similar-!"

"...Really?" That's Konami's respond to Syrus's revelation.

"Oh, that was when we were still at the opening Season, we didn't had classes that time as everyone is still getting accustomed in their accomodation and school is barely beginning then, that not all teachers are present. And we still have to get used to with our environment."

"Ah, I see."

Judai then spoke up, "Haha, Konami, you made it in time, then-! Class is beginning this month now, and the upcoming tournament is still coming months away-! Before the end of the first Semester. So to that, you can partner up with anyone on the island till then -!"

"Yes, yes, that's the idea of it." Syrus added. "That time, people can still have fun dueling together-! Haha, but Aniki and I will be entering together, so I guess I have nothing to worry about-!"

-Judai spilled on his soda, " _cough, cough,_ whoah, Syrus, you shouldn't jump to conclusion, our decks are not yet intertwined with each other. Plus, I still don't know if I'm the right partner, for you."

"Ehh-!? B-But, I thought we were ... ... "

"Hey, don't fight now. Besides, not like everyone will be participating, right?" Chumley said. "And Konami has just been through a tough duel with the Kaiser of this island, or this academy. So how about I treat to some grilled sandwich, Konami-?"

"Ah, sure. Thanks."

-Everyone celebrated still, as of then, Konami seems to befriend Judai and co. Syrus introduced himself as Zane's younger brother, who also planned to enroll in this institute - "So that's how it came to be. -wow, I never met a powerful duelist like you before, Konami-!"

"Hm. I had experience, since childhood ... ... "

"""Childhood-?""" -The trio asked in unison.

"You mean you've been dueling all your life-?"

"Ah, you could say that."

"-whoah, Konami, you're really something. As expected of someone who could beat Kaiser."

"Oh, by the way, Aniki lost to Onii-san last time." -Ah, Yes, Judai did lost to Kaiser Zane that time, and they were still not attending normal lessons then, just a bit of recap about dueling, as such, Judai have already dueled with Asuka before - and beat her, too, and Konami cannot help but be fated to these various people ... ... "Hmm-? Konami, you aren't eating-?"

"Huh? Oh, right, sorry. Thanks for the food."

"Ah, Konami! Here, you can have my fried shrimp-! Think of it as a thanks-giving for that duel just now-!"

"Eh-? But Aniki, that was for me ... ... " Syrus Protested.

"Huh-? Oh right, that was for ... ... "

"Hm, then, here Syrus - You can have it." Konami gives the fried shrimp to Syrus - -

"Eh-!? Y-You're giving this ... ... " -Suddenly Syrus started sobbing for some reason, "Ahhggh, this is the first time someone strong actually treated me with respect!"

"Oh come on, Sy, don't mind what those Obelisk jerks say. Oh, that's right, Konami, I had a duel with Manjoume before - and I was so frustrated that I was almost gonna win using Monster Reborn, and use - Oh right, I haven't shown you my cards, yet, right-? Ta-daaa-! The Elemental Heroes who are a bunch of super heroes that are my favorite-! I use to watch them as a kid, and now, they fight alongside me-!"

"Oh, my deck is a machine deck. Just like my brother, but I guess his is more advanced." Syrus admitted.

"Oh, my deck is that of a Koala deck. It's based from what me and My father used to do in the jungle to catch something worth while and it gets me into sceneries, that I can pretty much draw legitimately." Chumley informed.

"Ah, wow. -well my deck is ... ...a Strategy deck."

"""Huh-?""" -All three responded in unison.

"Meaning I don't have a particular taste other than balancing some monsters that I favor. Instead of it being a bunch of groups like the Elemental Heroes or the same type like Machine-types. Or beast-types, for that matter." Konami explained.

"Ah, I get it, I get it-! Hehe, it sounds like a simple, but a powerful deck Konami-!"

"You really have your deck covered, eh." Judai and Syrus said.

"Hm, then, oh, some more grilled steak please-!"

"Oi, Chumley-! You just ordered steak a while ago -! Save some for us-!" -while Judai and Chumley left - -

"Haha, man, Konami, it feels like you're already part of the gang, already-! Oh, that means, I'm your senior, right-!? So be sure to follow my lead-!"

"...Hai. Truesdale-senpai ... ... " Konami sarcastically said as the both of them ate without Chumley and Judai.

End of Chapter 2

 **Note: In this OC dueling rules, there are types of special modes like Invincibility, the state of similar to Ra's god-phoenix mode that can destroy any kind of monster, including infinite attack powered monster. Then, there's Exodia's kind of effect, but it doesn't work on Invincible monsters. Making it akin to a real-battle situation. Also, there's the automatic victory mode that is quite difficult to achieve. One of this is Timaeus The Legendary Knight of Destiny that vanquished Divine Serpent** _ **Geh**_ **in this. Oh, and Exodia-like effect doesn't work on Infinite attack powered monsters, again, making it akin to real-battle situation. And finally, the ultimate victory mode, this is achieved as for one, by summoning Horakhty, and there are other cards here that can do that or even by not a single monster that can achieve this. If both duelists managed to do the same mode, then it ends in a draw.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Start Of Tag Force**

 **Chapter 3: A Secret Revealed ... ...?**

...At The Osiris Dormitory ... ...

"-All right-! It's time for our hotspring baths-! Nothing like the good sensation of having our backs rubbed against our towels-!" Judai said enthusiastically.

"Ah-! I can already feel the hot atmosphere from here-!" Syrus said enthusiastically.

"Ah, nothing like this after a grilled steaks after all of that - "

"Hey, don't go - Ah, Rei-! -we finally found you, we searched everywhere for you to tell you the hotsprings is free now-!"

"...Oh no ... ... " Rei feels she's landed into a hot water situation - -

"So come on, let's get to it, Rei-kun-!"

"-H-Haha, no thanks-! Actually, me and Konami-san will be taking of something of another matter, so see you guys later-!"

"Hey-! Come on, don't be stingy-! Everyone in the dorm is coming there, and we can rub each other's backs while on it-!" Judai said and Rei seem to be thinking of something, while staying close to Konami ... ... who just came in.

"...My ... entire ... body ... ... " Konami sweat dropped at that.

"-So come on, Rei-! It will be fun and refreshing-!" Judai encouraged - -

"Yes-! -we can all have grilled sandwich later, too-! Before going to bed-!" -Chumley tries to drag Rei, but she bit his hand and managed to let go, it didn't hurt much due to his training - "Hey, that wasn't very nice." Chumley groaned.

"-Come on, guys, let's get going-"

"GYAAAAAAHHH-!" Rei screamed and ran out of the dorm, with Konami following behind her.

"C-Come on guys, let him have his _manly_ way, right-? Like an hermit doing things his own way and not blending it with the crowd, it's the old rural legend - " Konami tries to make up an excuse.

"I never heard anything like that." Syrus said.

"Yeah, me, too. But then again, the Legendary Koala monster is said to do things like that, so yeah, maybe we should just let Rei be." Chumley said.

"-That's not good. Everyone must be tired for the night, so let's just get to it, Rei, come on, you'll like it very much - Come on-!"

"You really like everyone to come in, huh, Aniki-?" Syrus asked.

"Of course, this way - - "

"Ah, let go-! Stop pulling-! I said we're not going in-!" Rei ran up behind Konami who sweat dropped because of that - -

"-why-? Don't you want to have fun-? Oh, I know! How about we decide this on a duel-!?" Judai excitedly proposed.

"Huh-!? A duel-!?" Syrus asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, that way, we can solve our problems! And it's a good idea to get sweaty first before launching to a dip of water!"

"N-Now that you mentioned it ... ... "

"Plus, I get to see what it's like to duel with Konami! Hehe, you don't mind right-?"

"No ... I don't mind a duel, but as for the condition ... ...only if Rei will accept." Konami conferred to Rei, who looked at him, then to Judai and co. "Okay, we accept-! If we win, you ... ...let us do our thing-! All right-!?"

"Sure, sure, we're fine to whatever outcome! Besides, it feels like this is not just a normal duel, let's make it a tag duel, then-!" Judai exclaimed excitedly-!

"EEEhhh-!? T-Tag duel-!? B-But Aniki, I-I'm not good at this, I might hold you back ... ... "

"Come on, it's nothing personal-! You got nothing to lose if you lose-!"

"O-Oh. Really?"

"That's fine with you guys, right-?" Judai asked the duo of Rei and Konami.

"Okay, we accept the conditions! You let us do our thing if we win, and if we lose ... ...t-then, we'll take a bath with you boys-!"

"All right-! Now then ... ... "

-Rei whispers to Konami, _"Hey-! I really need your help with this, I can't afford to get find out by more people, come on, I really need your help with this one, again. Please, I can't afford to get expelled now-!"_

"Hey, hey, what are you two whispering about-?" Judai asked, having taken notice of their whispering - -

"N-Nothing! Just stating our strategies-! So come on, game on-!"

-Konami reluctantly activated his duel disk, too. As well as Judai and Syrus - """DUELLL-!"""

Konami and Rei: 4000 LP Judai and Syrus: 4000 LP

-Turn 1: Konami and Rei's turn.

""GAME ON-!"" -Both Judai and Rei exclaimed altogether - - ""DUEL-!""

"-watashi no - I-I mean, Boku no taan-! -Maiden in Love in DEF position!" -Syrus is struck by the maiden's beauty. And seems to be smitten with the maiden - "Next, I put three cards faced-down. Turn End-!"

-Turn 2: Judai and Syrus's turn.

"All right -! Here goes, ore no taan-! Elemental Hero, Bubble Man in DEF position-! Its special ability activates, when there are no other monsters and no cards on the substage, I get to draw two cards from my deck-! Sweet-! -winged Kuriboh, plus, I use the magic card, Fusion-!" -Both Featherman and Burst Lady are warped into the vortex of fusion - "-Come forth, wings that spread forth in the name of justice, and peace to the world - we call upon you to lend us our strength, Fusion summon-! -Come forth, Elemental Hero, Flame wingedman-!" -The just monster is summoned before them, and Syrus ought to keep up with Judai - "T-Then, I'll make my move-! -I summon Steamroid in ATK position, plus, two cards faced-down. Uh ... ...A-Attack-! Attack ... ...Eh ... ...A-Attack ... ...A-Attack ... ... A-Attack ... ...Heart attack ... My heart has been pierced by an arrow of heart-attack ... ... ... ... "

"O-Oi-! Syrus-! Snap out of it-!" Judai beckoned.

"Y-Yeah, this isn't like you-! Come on it's just a hologram, it's not real." Chumley reasoned.

-This upsetted the maiden and Rei, and they glared at him - - "SHut Up, Chumley-! It's not like ... "

"Sy-! It's still your turn." Judai reminded.

"O-Oh, right. T-Then, attack, attack that lovely maiden-! Pierce through her heart-!"

"Magic card, Cupid's Kiss-! And also, Maiden's Heart Attack - - this card lets me switch Maiden in Love in DEF position, and the attack monster's ATK is transferred to her defense." -That shocked Syrus as of then the attack, Steamroid is bounced off - and some sort of "Maiden's counter" is triggered - and the Maiden, with her moe-ness attracted the Steamroid and brought her charms to work and put the Steamroid against their owners - "S-Steamroid, wha-what are you doing-! She's mine, I tell you, she's all mine-!"

-Konami sweat dropped at this crazy development, as of then - he worries that Rei may expose her true gender, "S-Sy-! That's not the right way to put it ... ...Hey, Steamroid, snap out of it, men-!"

"-P-Please accept me ... ...Please accept me ... ... " The maiden pleads ... ... "-Until you can't take it any more-!"

"-Yes, I accept you-! I'll accept your hand in - - " _***BAAAAAMMM-!***_ -Couldn't take it anymore, Chumley resorts to force - "Uh, sorry about that, but it's the only way for you to snap you out of it."

"Oi-! -what's the big idea-!? I was just getting smitten-!" -They bickered for a while as Judai could only sweat drop at this - bickering as well as the duo of Konami and Rei.

"T-Then, let's continue with the duel, okay-?" Judai asked and the duo nodded in unison.

-Both Chumley and Syrus stopped bickering as the maiden - "Please... ...Please stop your infighting-!"

-Both did so, albeit, awkwardly, as Chumley just returned to cheering for his friends, while sweat dropping at how awkward this situation is.

"-Let's proceed on with this-!" Konami beckoned and everyone agreed - """DUEL-!"""

"-T-Then, gr, I end my turn with one faced-down card. Turn End." Syrus ends his turn.

"Not yet for me, Flame wingedman, attack Maiden ... ...wait, Konami, you didn't ... ... "

"...I can't summon anything right now." 'And even if I do have Lambda right now, I don't think he can be summoned or could do anything in my support, right now.' "...So I just end my turn."

"O-Oh. I see. Then, Elemental Hero, Flame wingedman, attack Maiden in Love, at Full Force-!" -The hero does so as it goes to a burst flame speed - towards Maiden in Love, but then, Konami thought of something - "-Flame Burst -!"

"Hold it-!" -Konami activates a trap card - "Activate a trap card-! -I can pick up a light monster from my deck, and that's ... ...Honest-! I can equip its effect on Maiden in Love, and it gains the ATK power of an opposing monster-!" -Maiden in Love gains 2100 increase of power, as of then - that Elemental Hero Flamewingedman is struck with a maiden's counter. And due to Cupid's kiss effect, it seems he bowed in apology. "Maiden-! I'm so sorry-! I'm so embarrassed at myself for being called a hero, now, I pledge myself onto you-!"

-Judai and the others fell down, deadpanned and dumbfounded. "Hey-! Flamewinged man, snap out of it-! Love is a childish thing for kids only-! Gah, dammit, I just lost one of my ace card-!"

"H-Hey, is that a card effect, meaning it's not the monsters, right-!?" Syrus asked.

"...Don't know about that." Konami said. "-well, I guess it's a game element, so yeah. I guess so."

"I-I see." Syrus said, and then, he ought to use something. "Magic card, Roid Factory Development-! I can summon one Roid monster from my deck-! Now, come -! UFOroid in ATK position. Plus to that, Perimeter Computer Network, all machine-type monsters gain half of the monsters on the field's ATK power."

"Right on, Sy-!" -Judai cheered and right then - "Now, attack Flamewinged man, in the opponent's field-!" -Judai fell down, dumbfounded.

"S-Syrus-! You're attacking my own monster-!"

"It's now an enemy, right-!? So it's okay-!?" 'Plus, he's ... ...he's ... he's touching her-! I'm so JEAALLOOUSS-!, now, ATTAAAACCCKK-!' -UFOroid continues attacking, gaining some ATK power until - Konami suddenly summoned Lambda who protects the monsters - "Lambda-! Fuse with Flame wingedman-!" -He does so and fusion summon another new being now, Lambda Telos Elemental Hero - "Lambda Telos Elemental Hero-! -It gains the ATK power of all fire monsters on the field, plus, I can inflict 500 damage to both of you by discarding one Fire monster from my hand." -Just like Konami said two burst of flames attacked both duelists, Judai and Syrus.

"Amazing-! I never seen that card before, "Lambda", isn't it ... ...?" Konami nodded in confirmation.

"Is your turn over-?" Rei asked.

"Huh-? Ah, no, I can still attack-! Attack Lambda Telos- "

"-wait, Sy-!" -Judai attempted to stop him, but is in vain - as right then, Konami used a series of magic cards combination - "Magic card, Pot of Greeds, I get to draw four cards from my deck. All right, magic card, Monster Reincarnation, I pick up Honest back from my graveyard. And, Illuminating Path Light, this turns a monster into a light-element monster instead-! Thus, Telos Lambda gains your ATK power-! Now, counter-attack-!" -Lambda Telos obliged and right then, a Sphere of Flame is erupted onto the above horizon - and Lambda tossed it towards UFOdroid that destroyed it and it can inflict the same ATK power damage to the opponent - "...Another special ability. The destroyed monster's previous ATK power prior to be being destroyed, is inflicted on you guys."

-That shocked both of them as they are then rained down flames, as Chumley yelled at them-!

"...Sorry if this is gonna, hurt, but ... ...Maiden in Love-! Attack them and ... ...finish it." -Right, they only have the same amount of LP that is the same as Maiden in love who approached them - and kneels before Syrus and Judai, she pleads - "Please let it end peacefully." She said, flicking their palms, and they felt _real_ sensation that is not hologram, and Syrus is in awe. And their LP drops to ... ...

Judai and Syrus: 0 Lose

Konami and Rei: 4000 win

"-Oh man, we lost-! And I was hoping we were able to go together-!" Judai groaned and turned to Konami - - "But damn, Konami-! I never seen that card before, it's also capable of fulfilling fusion conditions-! Hehe, we gotta duel again next time. This time, it's a one-on-one duel-!"

"...You think you got held back-?" Konami asked, sincerely.

"No, no, not at all. Only this time, I want us to be face to face." Judai admitted.

"Ah, I feel the same, I suppose. All right, let's get to it, just you and me." Konami proposed.

"All right-! Then, I'll be looking forward to it, Gotcha-! That was a fun duel-! Then, see ya-! Come on, I really need to get a dip now-!" -Judai ran off along with Chumley and Syrus.

" _whew,_ at least we were able to keep it a secret ... ... " Rei said, fighting a sigh of relief.

"...well, at least you're safe, and so are your private _things_ in mind, so any way, what are you gonna do now-?" Konami asked Rei.

"-w-well, at least, we were able to hide my identity, but um ... ...C-Can I ask you something, d-do boys really scrub each other's back like that-?"

-Konami deadpanned, "Tch, I'm going to bed ... ... "

"Huh-? Hey, I asked you a question-! Hey, wait up, I'm not gonna leave you alone until you answer me-!"

...

...

...The next day, at Crowler's classroom ... ...

"-Magic cards vary into that of continuous, quick-play, which is the most prominent one, moreso in contrast to trap cards usage, plus, the usage of such things is more applicable in a quick-play game, and the permanent effects like Sword of Revealing Light take turns for each." Asuka Tenjouin explained and she's given applause from her fellow Obelisks.

"Bravo, bravo-! Of course, Asuka-kun is our duel representative in the Obelisk blue - My one of my own Obelisk Blue students, our honored student, Asuka Tenjouin-!"

"Thank you, Doctor Crowler." Asuka appreciated.

"-Now then, who else ... ...Oh, Syrus Truesdale-!"

"Y-Yes-!?" The latter stood up nervously, especially in front of Crowler that he's more fidgetting than usual - "Tell the class what a field spell is."

"F-Field spell... ...? I-It's ... ...It's, uh ... ...That thing that ... ... "

"Even an amateur knows this. No wonder you're a drop out boy, hahahahaha-!"

'...He can't speak due to stage fright.' Konami thought.

"Hey, come on, don't make fun of us Osiris, teacher. You know the last time I beat you, and I'm an Osiris." -That sent Crowler over the edge as the other Osiris students flocked to Judai - 'Oh god damn-! I had enough of that drop out boy hanging or being sighted in my class-! I gotta get him expelled, no matter what-! Grr, but I tried that - wait, what if I try it again, and this time, it might work, but ... ...Hm, maybe a more suitable one might work ... ... " ... ...Later, in the after noon ... ...after school session, the trio, Judai and co. walked altogether now, "Geez, I couldn't speak because Doctor Crowler was being too intimidating." Syrus groaned his fate earlier in class - -

"Nah, don't let it bother you. Plus, with an attitude like that, it's a wonder that the school can still be called a place of learning and dueling." Judai reasoned.

"Precisely." A voice said, and it turned out to be Konami.

"Oh! Konami-! It's you, huh? Wow, it feels like you're already part of the gang-! Say, Konami, can you see Duel Monster spirits? Believe it or not, they actually exist-! Maybe you can see my pal, winged Kuriboh-!" -Konami frowned, he knows Duel Monster spirits exists, and he's able to see them from time to time, but only passively as when monsters try to reach out to him. "So, Konami, want to walk home together with us-?"

"Huh, no, I got something to do. I'll go visit the cafeteria, then." Konami said, excusing himself. "Ja ne."

"Ah. See you around then. Oh, you might draw the golden sandwich this time, haha-! Dorothy-san will explain everything, so good luck-!" Judai ran off.

"Ah, Aniki, wait up-!" Syrus called out - -

"-we shouldn't run so fast and all of the sudden!" Chumley followed suit.

Konami goes to the cafeteria building where students are lined up in drawing sandwiches for some reason - as they keep mentioning "Golden Egg" or "no one yet drawn it" as Konami watched them and ought to draw one Sandwich that he paid with 100 DP on his Duel Disk and retrieved one sandwich ... ... "Ah, so you're here." Asuka's voice, and she approaches. "Nice to meet you, I believe I've not properly introduced myself before. I'm Asuka Tenjouin, haha, I can tell a lost kitty when I see one."

"Huh, well as a lost kitten, I don't know what's this all for." Konami sarcastically remarked.

"Oh, this? Haha, the golden chicken has laid an egg again, it is said that it's capable of laying an egg of golden color every month, so whoever draws it not only gets a good food, but also a good luck charm."

"Good luck charm?"

"Ah. If you try, you might be able to draw it out."

"Tenjouin-kun-!" A male voice called out, it's Jun Manjoume - "Tenjouin, you - Gaargrrcch-! Grr," He glared at Konami, "-what are you doing here, Red hat-? Are you harassing Tenjouin-kun?"

"...Huh, lost kittens can't harass anyone so don't worry." Konami sarcastically replied. "Relax. She just explained to me about the Golden Sandwich thing."

"Yes. Do not jump to any conclusion unless you have proof. That is why ... ... Huh-?" Konami took Asuka's hand and gave her ... ... the golden sandwich that he just drew - that the crowd soon realized, and Konami walked away from the area ... ... "-well, see you around, Asuka Tenjouin-san." -He said, leaving the scenery and this feels ... ...familiar, for Asuka, whose eyes are drawn to the red hat duelist ... ... ... ...

...Later on, at the beach shore ... ...

"Hm? Oh, Hagure Konami." A voice called out - It's Zane. He's staring out at the ocean. "Trying to get accustomed to your environment-? It's not really large, but it's a fine establishment for an institution of this caliber, that Domino City is just miles away from this direction - and the Sunset can kinda cool you down, a bit, even if stressed out."

"...Huh, I didn't expect that from you. But then again, people are complex." Konami said.

"Ah, I couldn't agree more. But you know ... ... You're like someone I used to know ... ...Oh, sorry, that friend of mine, you know, I feel like I've gotten close to you as ... ...don't get me wrong, I got an old friend of mine who takes things to the extreme at unusual length that you remind me too much of him. No, not that you guys are alike, but the way you handled my Cyber Style reminded me of him, especially your usage of Red-eyes Black Dragon." Zane firmly said.

"Really-?"

"Yes, really. Oh, and did you hear about me and Asuka-kun always being together?" That caught Konami off-guard. "Don't worry, I'm just acting as a replacement for Fubuki-kun, he's my best friend, you see. Oh, sorry, I should have mentioned that earlier."

"...Ten...jouin-? Oh, Asuka-san's ... ... " Konami realized then ... ...

"Ah, he went ... ...missing. There are details that the abandoned dormitory has something to do with it, but it's considered off-limits, and the chairwoman would strictly punish those who trespass on it. So don't do anything like a stupid stunt like that. All right? Hm, well, considering a duel of your caliber, that shouldn't be something that concerns me. -well, I got something to take care of, Ja na." Zane bids farewell ... ...

...Leaving Konami to his thoughts, but right then ... ... "Ooooiiii-!" -Someone called out, and he turned around to see a very angry Manjoume coming at him - as earlier, Asuka blushed as the golden sandwich was given - and the uproaring students were in outrage that an Osiris drew the Golden Egg and actually _flirted_ with Asuka-! -well, from their viewpoints, any how. "...what do you want, Manjoume-san, it's not like ... ... "

"SHUT UP-! How dare you ... How dare you do that to my beloved Tenjouin-kun-!? That was supposed to be MY act-! I was going to draw the golden sandwich and she gives me the loveliest smile of all that would send me to heaven-! And you took that from me-!"

"...Oh, that. Huh, I wasn't hungry, so I just gave it to her." Suddenly, Rei is passing by and she'd recognized Manjoume as a "jerk from before" and hid near the corner. "So, if you don't mind, I'm trying to get accustomed and used to the environment around here."

"-HECK NO-! You're not going anywhere until you duel me-! Come on, this time, that little chibi boy will not get in the way like last time, you get me-!?" -Manjoume demanded and Konami reluctantly activates his duel disk - which Manjoume sneered sinisterly, as all sort of people are gathering up, Judai and co. "Konami-! What's going ... ... "

"Huh...? Oh, the drop out kids-! Judai Yuki, you stay out of this-! I got an unfinished business with this red-hat punk-! For stealing my Tenjouin-kun from me-!" Manjoume keeps blabbering on about him wanting to have been the one to have drawn the Golden Sandwich and tells something of about "imaginery marriage" with Asuka - that caused Rei to look down on him, "Now, duel me, Red Hat punk-! Heart-stealer-! Lowest than a street rat-!"

"Hey, that's rather uncalled for-! He didn't do anything to you, Manjoume-!" Judai retorted.

"Manjoume-san! "-san", got that-!?" He turns back to Konami which caused Syrus and Chumley to sweat drop. "Now, get your duel disk out, come on, Red Hat-!"

"...All right. You're on." Konami accepts the challenge and Manjoume steps to a distance across him to prepare their duel field as he just activated his duel disk - "DUEL-!"

"Oh, a duel-! I gotta see this, I get to see more of Konami's strategies-!" Judai cheered.

-Turn 1: Manjoume's turn.

"I'll go first-! Ore no taan-! I summon Chthonia soldier in ATK position-! Plus, a magic card, that should I summon a monster that is beyond 2000 ATK power without tribute, I do not pay the damage effect as it cost 500 damage for each turn ends. Huh, now, I put two cards faced-down and end my turn."

-Turn 2: Konami's turn.

"All right, my turn -! I draw - "

"-whoah-! I activate the magic card, Guardian Goblin-! Like the Goblin Attack Force, it's switched to DEF position after attacking-! But it's a token monster, not a monster card-! And it only last for one turn, but ... ...Heehee, magic card, Round of Chthonia Knights-! In exchange for a 10 total amount of level of monsters, I can summon forth the Chthonia Knight tokens in attack position, in four units-!" -Manjoume said, summoning some knight-looking monsters that are not monster cards but are monster units regardless - then, Konami just drew Lambda then, but ... ...

"...Then, I'll proceed with my turn. Red-eyes Dragon Chick, in ATK position-!" '...with this, I can ... ... ' -Manjoume thought for a moment, until - - "Then, I summon Inferno Reckless Summon. This lets us summon our respective monsters of the same type, and now, I use Door of The Beyond, this lets me summon more monsters on the substage or even field stage-!" Manjoume explained.

"-what-!? There's a card like that-!?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, there is." Judai confirmed. "It's an ultra rare card thus, it's quite powerful, I suppose."

"Oh man, I have a bad feeling about Manjoume using that card." Chumley said.

"Hehe, now I summon two Knights of Chthonia that may allow me to pick one magic card if I have two of them and plus, another monster unit with the name "Chthonia" on it. Huh, I won't tell you yet, what this spell card is." ...It's Lightning Vortex that Manjoume just drew - Just then, Asuka, too, stumbled upon this duel. "Ah, Asuka-!" Judai waved at him.

"Huh-?" Manjoume sees Asuka, too. "T-Tenjouin-kun! D-Did you come to see me duel-!? Did you-!? Did you-!?"

"Jun Manjoume...? And ... ...Hagure Konami-kun? -what are you ... ... " Asuka said.

"Heh, perfect timing-! I'll wipe the floor off with you, Red Hat-! So hurry up and get your game on-! Any way, due to the effect of Inferno Reckless Summon, you're allowed to get more dragon types."

"Hm, I know that. But first, I tribute Red-eyes Dragon Chick to summon forth Red-eyes Black Dragon-!" -The fericous dragon is summoned amidst the sun set, which reminds Asuka of her older brother - as he's love surfing into the sea, impressing the ladies at that - and he's such a good acrobat at that - and now, someone else is using his brother's ace card - Red- eyes - - as it lands on the ground. "...Red-eyes ... ... "

"Plus, I summon the other two Red-eyes as per effect of your magic card-!" -Two more fericious dragons are summoned and snarled at Manjoume's direction at that - and everyone is in awe and utter shock. "A-Amazing-! The three Red-eyes-!" Chumley cheered.

"Amazing-! It's like the dark side of Seto Kaiba-!" Syrus cheered.

"All right, Konami, way to go-!" Judai cheered.

"Don't celebrate yet, drop out Osiris-! I activate Lightning Vortex, this lets me destroy all of your monsters on your side of the field-! Hahahahahaha, too bad for you Red Hat, you summoned your ace monsters, and now, they go, bye-bye-! Say goodbye to them, after I discard one card." -Right then, lightning bolts struck above and destroyed the three Red-eyes altogether - "... ...Hmph. Not bad, but I'm not done yet. Reversive Card, Mirage Ruler-! This lets me re-summon the monsters that I've lost this turn. Well, in actuality, in the previous turn or the previous state of my field on this turn, I can re-summon the monsters during then if it's applicable. Come forth, Red-eyes Black Dragons-!" -The three Red-eyes came back and snarled or glared at Manjoume's direction - - "All right-! I told you Konami would come right back at it-!" Judai cheered.

''...No, you didn't say anything ... ... '' Both Chumley and Syrus thought in unison.

"Huh, so what if you got them back, here, let me show you something interesting-! -Hahahahahahahaha-!" Manjoume laughed manically which alarmed the trio, Judai and co., as well as Asuka - She ought to stop but Konami gestured at her to do not interfere and let him handle this.

"-well, let's see it, Manjoume-! Last time, you got beaten up by Rei in her Maiden in Love combo-!" -Konami mocked which greatly stunned the on-lookers on this duel - - "M-Manjoume-kun got beaten by that lovely maiden-!? B-By Rei-kun-!?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, the same kind of thing for us." Judai admitted that seems to riled up Manjoume - -

"Huh-? You suckers, too-? Huh, I'm saved, I'm no longer a sore loser of my own, hahahahahaha-!" -Everyone fell down dumbfounded, including Asuka and Rei, while Konami and Manjoume continued their duel - - "Come on, Manjoume, you were going to show me something interesting, weren't you-?" Konami beckoned.

"...Hmph, patience, you wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. And it's a good one-! And, you don't need to ask me. I will show you now! I activate the magic card from earlier, effect, now-! By offering equal amount of 10 level of star monsters from my hand or field. Not surpassing it, as in the total amount without over-adding it, now, come forth, Chthonian Knight of Rounds-! -Now here comes their invincible might-!" Manjoume summoned forth the Knights of Chthonian.

"...what are those-?" Konami asked curiously.

"Heh, I will explain to you now. Their ATK and DEF power is to be determined, thus, they attack - N-No, their ATK and DEF starts at 0. Thus, when they attack a corresponding monster, they gained their ATK and DEF power, too. Thus, say goodbye to your Red-eyes Black Dragons-!" -Two of the Knights of Rounds and another tried to take down the three Red-eyes with ease, as they just copied their ATK power - - and instantly finished them off - - "...A-Amazing-!" Rei said astonished - -

"A-Amazing-! Manjoume-kun didn't even put much effort to it-!" Syrus said in awe.

"Ah, those invincible Scabbard knights, plus, you see those Shield counters-? There are five of them!" Judai pointed out.

"Those are ... ... Manjoume-kun, where did you get such cards?" Asuka asked as the others are curious, too.

"Hmph! I got them from my own company, they're ... ... " -Ah yes, as the youngest child of the Manjoume group, Manjoume is to be expected to be "perfect" thus, he's having a hard time coping up with his family, specifically and especially Slade and Jagger. "Grr, never mind, once I get to beat you for - - No, by defeating Kaiser-san, and you humiliating me in front my Tenjouin-kun, then I'll get one step closer of earning back my reputation-!"

"...I don't know about your reputation, but isn't more important to make your situation A-okay-? That is the most basic one I think, such as problems all have solutions. So why don't you put effort to it, Manjoume-san?"

"Grr, shut up! I don't need to hear this bull-shit from you!"

'...It didn't reached him. Extremely unfortunate.' Konami thought sadly, as well as the others.

"Now, that ends my turn. Your turn, once I get my last trump card, you're done for it, Red hat-! Hahahahahahahahahaha-! Now, hurry it up!"

-Turn 4: Konami's turn.

"Ah...!" He just drew Lambda, The Eye of Lambda, and ought to use this - - but first, he ought to do something first. "Magic card, Graceful Charity-! This lets me draw three cards, and discard two cards. Manticore of Darkness effect activates-! -when it's send to the graveyard not by battle, it can be re-summoned on the field-! Thus, I can summon it with ease-!"

"Amazing-! Nice come back, Konami-!" Judai cheered.

-Manjoume simply scoffed at this, "Heh, so what-!? You cannot attack my Knights of Chthonia with that dead-beat of a monster-!" Manjoume mocked.

"...Now I activate, Darkness Incarnate-! This allows me to have a six-hand cards from this turn and on. Now ... ... " Konami drew, and he just drew Reverse of Reverse, that he subsequently set in the sub-stage. "I'm not done yet, I summon forth Lambda in my field-! Next, I fuse him with the Manticore of Darkness-! Fusion-! Come forth, Lambda Theotrus Magna-! -This card lets me attack using a 10000 ATK points that will decrease by 1000 for each battle phase."

"Say what-!?" Manjoume is shocked along with the others - - everyone is in awe - - "Where did you get that card-!?" Manjoume asked.

"...Need not to know. But here goes, Manjoume, I activate a trap, Dual Counter Strike-! This lets me attack until there are NO MORE MONSTERS ON YOUR SIDE OF THE FIELD-!"

"-what-!?" -Everyone is in awe and utter shock at that - - "You're gonna -!"

"...That makes it ten attacks, I'll diminish all of your Chthorian monster knights then-! Go, Lambda Theotrus-! Attack the Knights of The Chthonia Rounds-!" -Lambda begun a series of attack that diminished the shield counters of each knights that soon they are almost decreased until - "Don't think it will be that easy-! I activate a magic card, that lets me have a six-hand cards of my own! Now I will go all out myself! Next, I summon forth the magic card that lets me increase the shield counters for each Knights, huh, so much for your strategy-! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha, when I offer 20 total amount of star level, I can raise their counter by 10 -! Hahahahahahaha, how's that, looks like you'll be pulverized either way, now, LET's GET TO IT-!" -The attack continues then as Lambda keeps attacking and the Knights of Chthonia saw fit to counter attack, that they had 17 shield counters in total earlier, but now, they're 57 in total - creating an invincible wall of monsters, and strong shield and swords - now.

"Oh no-!" -Rei's presence is exposed as she just exclaimed-!

"""REI-!""" "Rei-kun-!" -Judai and co. exclaimed altogether.

"Oh, it's you-! You deadbeat of an Osiris Red who couldn't do anything without Red Hat-! Heh, came to see your pal get beaten down-!" Manjoume mocked.

"Shut up-! You're annoying-! See how my ... ...how my ... ... See how my partner would take care of you in an instant-!" Rei boasted and Manjoume just laughed manically. "Me? Get beaten up by that Osiris drop-out, heh, you're dreaming, I like dreaming, too, but it's like dreaming of that is like getting mad with delusions-!"

"Hmph. Yeah, well, time to end this -! Lambda, finish it off-!" -That's the last blow, as Lambda reached 0 and has stopped attacking - "HahahahahaHahahahahaha, now you've ran out of ATK power, it reached 0. Now ... ... "

"-Now, you don't have any turns left-!" -Konami declared and right then - He'd used De-Fusion. "Spell: De-Fusion-! Split, Lambda, Manticore of Darkness -! Now, I activate my card, Reverse of Reverse-! The card you have is ... ... "

"-whoah-! Hold it, Trap Master, this negates the trap card you activate-! And now, I activate the very same trap card you have, and that is ... ...Destruction Crush Card-! This lets me sacrifice one DARK monster with no more than 1000 ATK power or equal to it - - Hehe, now, say goodbye to all of your monsters with 1500 or more ATK power-!" -That destroyed Manticore of Darkness, but ... ... "All right, now, I- "

"Now you will lose-!" Konami declared and right then. "Card of Safe Return-! This lets me draw two cards, and now, since Manticore of Darkness wasn't destroyed by battle-phase, he comes back, but ... ...Due to the effect of Crush card, the process will keep going-! And now, I'll keep drawing cards-!"

"A... An infinite LOOOOPPP-!?" Manjoume said in shock at that. "You triggered an infinite loooooppp-!?" Manjoume said in shock as the process keeps going on, and right then, he ought to do something - - "Not so fast, I'll end this now. Take this, Miracle Festival Fusion-! This lets me add a 1000 ATK power for all star level of monsters with 700 or less ATK power, the Chthonia knights only have 0, so they all gain 48000 ATK points in one of their own-!" -Everyone was shocked at that, utterly shocked as Manjoume just broke the usual ATK power and right then - Professor Crowler is passing by and witnessed the duel - - at the beach shore. "M-Mamamiaaa-!" -He hid to the side and watched and is devastated from shock that Manjoume just got a 48000 ATK powered monster - "SACREBLEUUUUUUAAAIIAAA-!" -Asuka and Rei could swear they heard someone - Crowler - - to the corner, but they turned their attention back to the duel now.

"You're finished, Red-Hat, take this, Chthonia Knight token, attack Manticore of Darkness Now-!" -Red Hat Konami smirked in triumph, which alarmed Manjoume - - "-w-what's so funny, Red Hat punk, what are YOU laughing at-!?"

"...Hmph, well, you see ... ...On my hand are ... ... " ... ...He slowly showed them, the five parts of Exodia at that-! "E-E-EXODIAAAAAAAAA-!?" -Manjoume realized in horror that during the Card of Safe Return's effect, Konami seems to have gathered the five pieces of Exodia - "Precisely. Now, come forth, the Guardian of Egypt since Ancient Times-! I lend upon you the five puzzle pieces of you - to summon forth the infinite power from within the tablets of Egypt-!" -Right then, that the invincible Exodia is summoned-!

" **AMAAAAAZZZIIINNGGG-!** That's the semi-automatic victory card, Exodia-!" Judai informed.

"IMPOSSSIBLEEE-! Exodia-!?" -This is the same expression as Seto Kaiba, from Yugi/Yami Yugi's duel with him - from before then, and like before - Konami ought to finish this now, "Fire of Anger-! Exo-FLAAAAAMMEEE-!" -That destroyed the four Knight Chthonia tokens as Manjoume just felt the intense heat of rage from Exodia - - and his LP drops to 0. "...Aggh... Agh... "

Konami: 4000 win

Manjoume: 4000 - 0 Lose

-The onlookers go on an uproar and Konami grimaced and could only hope that Manjoume could learn something from this - "Damn! Why ... ...Why can't I win ... ...!?" He said, running away from the scene - with Konami looking at his direction with pity.

"Konami-!" Judai and co. as well as Rei approached Konami - "That was amazing-! Konami-! That was a fun duel, and I think Manjoume-san learned something from it. That was a nice play, an infinite loop all of the sudden."

"I'll say. I thought Manjoume-kun almost had you." Asuka admitted.

"-Yeah, well, I gotta rest now." Konami said.

"Oh man, I wanted to duel you ... ...but oh well, yeah, I guess you could use some rest from there!"

"There goes Judai's obsession with duel again." Chumley grimaced.

"Haha, but that's who he is." Syrus said.

"Hey, come on, it's almost time for dinner-! Konami, you can have some of my fried shrimps-!"

...

...Later ... ...

...As Judai and co. let Konami rest on the sand, saying he needs to sit for a while, he's left along with Asuka for now. "You sure are a strong duelist, and like Judai ... ...Oh, I don't know who is more interesting from the two of you, though whether because you two are such wild kids, or that you two are just plain interesting ... ... or that you two would act in a way that I can't understand both of you, between you and Judai, I don't know who is more wild or crazy ... ...well, that's you, I guess." She said, tilting her gaze at him at the sun-set and Konami could say then - "-well, Asuka, let's point it out at tomorrow, and let's give it all at the moment-!" -That riled up Asuka greatly, as that's what Fubuki Tenjouin would say - - "...Hm? what's wrong?"

"Oh, uh, n-nothing ... ...Y-You remind of me someone I cherish very much ... ...No, not that you two look alike, but both of you are like the spirit lifting up everyone's spirit for dueling. I wonder why ... ... " -Now it's Konami's turn to tilt his head in wonder, and Konami ought to leave now.

"-well, I gotta rest at my room. See ya, Asuka."

"...Hagure ... Konami ... huh. Like Zane-kun is saying, I might meet someone who may meet my brother, as he felt a calling for it."

...She stood there at the beach, while Crowler gets up and finally regained his composure. "Oh yes, No problem-! That Hagure Konami-kun is sure one interesting duelist-! I gotta get him to Obelisk Blue, no matter what, now I finally found someone more better and more stronger than that wanna-be-kind of duelists-! Oh, and DROP OUT BOY, OF COURSE-! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!"

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Start Of Tag Force**

 **Chapter 4: The Legendary Duelist's Legacy ... ...**

...

...

...At Crowler's class, during class session ... ...

"Now then, as far as you all are aware - Grr," '...well, as _most_ of you know ... ... ' He thought in his mind, at seeing Judai sleeping along with the other annoying Osiris Red students. - - "-Now to that, as I'm sure you're aware, we'll be having our prelim examination as of the day after two more, he he. Now, as I'm sure most of you are eager to prepare for it. I want you all to gather at the cafeteria, there is a special presentation today - the deck of our former Duel King, and legendary duelist, Mutou Yugi, will be presented this moment at the cafeteria - " ... ...Silence fills the classroom, but Judai immediately woke up. """-MUTOU YUGI's DEEEECCCKKK-!?""" -Crowler expected that reaction as everyone started running towards the cafeteria - "Hohohoho, I knew it would come to this. -well then, class is adjourned to this session, lunch time, now, hohohoho." -Everyone is gathered at the cafeteria where Saddie and Dorothy are tending there, as usual - Judai and co. arrived here ... ...

...Konami arrived last. "Ah, Konami-! You've come-!" Chumley is the first to greet him.

"Hey, where's the deck of our ... ...legendary duel king-?" He'd asked excitedly.

"It's right there-! Everyone is already attending to it-! Look, there's the card, look, Aniki, there's ... ...huh... ...?"

"...Yugi-san's ... ...deck ... ... ... ...It's the strongest deck to compete with, for sure-! It's nothing like I've seen!" Judai commented excitedly.

"...A dueling god, or a Pharaoh that is the embodiment of being a god, too." Konami muttered.

"Huh? Did you say something, Konami?" Judai asked.

"Ah, no, just muttering to myself. -well, aren't you guys gonna check it-?"

"Oh, he he, yes, huh?"

"Judai-chan, Syrus-chan and ... Oh, this is ... ...Ah-! You're the new student that I've heard to have drawn the Golden Sandwich and romantically gave to Asuka-chan, right-? Oh my~~~ So daring for one of your ages."

"Huh...? Oh, I was just wasn't hungry and I gave it to her since she's my first acquaintance here." Konami told Dorothy who seem to be familiar with Judai and co.

"Oh my~~ No need to be shy about it, Oh, forgive my rudeness, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Dorothy, I'm the one tending the cafeteria of this institute. This is my assistant, Saddie, she's the one tending to the card packs."

"Nice to meet you." The latter greeted cheerfully.

"So to that, would you like to try some of our sandwich again, I suppose I could say there's no golden sandwich this time, but oh, there's the deck of the legendary duelist, Yugi Mutou. Would you like to see it-? Everyone is already in line for it - You might want to take this chance now to get the deck all scanned out and maybe you may yet topple the former duel king. Hohoho. See you all later." -Judai recounted when he first met Yugi and he gave him winged Kuriboh, even though it's a weak level and weak powered monster, it's certainly is able to give out a devastating attack or power - - like that one time, that paved a chance of victory for Judai in that duel exam against Doctor Crowler - during Judai's own entrance examination. "So that's the deck of Mutou Yugi-san, he won the Duelist Kingdom tournament and beat Maximillion Pegasus!"

"-Right, not only that, he won Battle City, too, and won the Sangenshin cards. And he became the duel king that way - - " Syrus further added.

"-wow, he sure is a great duelist to have been able to win all both tournaments. And not only that, that deck is all powerful that many are trying to build it. But for some reason, they can't pulled out victory like Yugi-san does." Chumley said.

"Hm, well, there is a saying that power is there, but cannot be grasped unless you fit or is worthy of it. So they can't use its full potential other than Yugi-san. So that's how it is." Konami explained.

"-wow-! You're right about that." Syrus said.

"-Yes, the true key to victory is belief in one's self." Judai stated out, and Syrus felt like crying. "Th-That's the best advice, Anikiii-!"

"O-Oi, Sy, don't go crying over something that not so dramatic, it's not supposed to be that way."

"That deck sure is amazing, isn't it?" Chumley asked Konami.

"Yeah, it is. So, how about you-? You've been with Judai and Syrus since they've arrived, right-?"

"Ah. Well, to be honest, I made a promise to myself. I plan to ... ...to drop out of this school after the GX tournament, I plan to work for Industrial Illusion company when I find out the card I just sent to them might make it. I plan to become a card designer on my own rights-!"

"...Huh, wow. That's unexpected. But then again, people are complex." Konami said, and right then, Konami spots Rei amidst the crowd - and ought to be there, but decided against it.

"So, Aniki, how do you plan to enter the GX tournament-? Wanna paired up together at the GX Tournament, we've gotten to know each other this far, so why don't we - - "

"Oi, oi, I'm honored and glad to hear that, Sy, but it's not about that. No, no, I don't mean it in an offensive manner. I just said that this is a tournament of skill, not out of competition, well I suppose it _is_ a competition of skills in that." Judai explained.

"...what's he saying is that you might want to win this on your own, without Judai this time, and you might be able to harness your own potential. To that, don't be dependent Syrus." Konami further explained.

"That's right-! So, Sy, try to win this without being dependent-!" Judai encouraged.

"On ... my ... own ... ...? Hm, but to that, I still can't help but be _dependent_ to others-!"

"Oh, don't mind our colorful friend here, it's just he gets exaggerated sometimes." Chumley excused or tried to make an excuse - the crowd seems to buy it and they all returned to their own business.

"I still can't help but dependent to others-! Got it-? So, besides, it needs a partner, so... ... "

"Ah, ah. But don't be dependent on me, when it comes to that sort of thing. You should choose your own partner." Judai said.

"Yes. So to that, all problems have solutions. And everyone can make their situation A-okay." Those key words seem to spark something into Syrus, and he's into deep thinking - - "Hey, Konami, looks like everyone is buying sandwich, want some-?"

"Hm, sure thing."

"All right, then, let's ... ... " ...Time passed by then, and during the after noon ... ...A ra Yellow has just lost another loss, and is frustrated at his own room.

...

...Later, at Dimitri's room ... ...

"Damn it-! I still need more power, if only, if only ... ...If only I could mimick the strength of the legendary duelist-!" -Dimitri seem to have thought of doing something drastic as of then, at night time, that Doctor Crowler is coming to check on the deck of the legendary - No, wait -! It's gone-! "Augh...! -w-wh-wha... WHAT IN THE WOOORRRLLLDDD-!?" Crowler exclaimed out-loud, and later then ... ... -words have spread that the deck is gone, by Doctor Crowler no less -!

-Judai and co. along with Konami, who has been informed by Syrus and Chumley, goes to join them as they head for the cliff - after Konami gets a letter from Ra Yellow upon checking there, according to the Chairwoman, there has been no vehicles found - the boat, in other words, was not used. No helicopters, and no submarines that are found - Meaning the culprit is among the people or residents of this island - - They follow the lead to the cliff over the seas - and sees someone there, a Ra Yellow student - "Ooooiii-! You there-! Huh-?" -Judai and the others were confused as of then - they see someone who greatly resembles the Nameless Pharaoh and the duel king himself, later surpassed by a "mere" vessel by defeating the Sangenshin. Becoming the duel king, himself -!

"...what the-!? Y-Y-Yugi-san-!?" Judai asked in great disbelief - but Konami has little patience for this.

"...Hey, you are ... ...? A Ra yellow student ... ...?" He'd asked.

"Oi-!" Daichi Misawa and other Ra Yellow students came or arrived as well - - "We know who that is, it's Dimitri-! He's a Ra Yellow with a losing streak so far, but we heard that he snuck onto the Lobby building when some witnesses claim they found someone who resembles him to be sneaking into the deck - I-I mean the room where Yugi-san's deck was-! What are you doing, Dimitri-!? You are ... ... "

"...I am Mutou Yugi, and I wish to challenge you to a duel-!" -Dimitri, as claimed by Daichi and the others, said as if he's the real Yami Yugi - who is already in the Afterlife now at this moment - - "Now, come, let's get to the duel-!" -Everyone fell down dumbfounded, and feel very stupid - "Oi-! You're not Yugi-san, so, let's - "

"No, I am Yugi Mutou-! Now, if you're willing to challenge, come at me-!" -Judai is challenged here, as if some sort of set-up - and everyone quickly deduced that since he's posing as Yugi, he might have the deck as well - so he's ... ... a Yami Yugi doppelganger as of that - "Now, come, let us have a duel-!"

"Gr, fine-! I'll duel you-!" Judai activated his duel disk - -

"A-Aniki-!?"

"J-Judai, are you sure that ... ... " Both Syrus and Chumley responded in that.

"Let 'em do as he wishes. This might be our only chance to get the deck back." Konami reasoned.

"That is right. Do not run away from a challenge, for it is when you accept or take challenges that you may quickly resolve your problems, now come at me-!" -For a Yugi doppelganger, that seems very philosophical and wise ... ... "Now, come at me-!"

"Gr, fine, let's do this-! But, in exchange for my victory, you have to give back Yugi-san's deck-!"

"Hm, are you sure you're going to win so easily-?" The Yugi doppelganger taunted back - as a way of accepting challenge. """DUEL-!"""

-Turn 1: Judai's turn.

""Game on-!"" -They both said in unison. "First, I'll go first. Draw-! Elemental Hero, Sparkman, in ATK position. Two cards faced-down. Turn End."

-Turn 2: Dimitri's turn.

"Ore no taan-! Magic card, Graceful Charity-! This allows me to draw three cards from my deck and discard two cards. Now, I summon Jack's Knight, plus, its special ability activates-! I can summon Queen's Knight. And finally, King's Knight-! And plus, Heavenly Treasure Heaven-! Each player draws until they have six cards on their hand." Both duelists did so - - "Now, I use Dark Renewal-! This lets me use as a special summoning method to summon forth monsters from the graveyard via tribute rule-! Now come forth, I summon watapon as I drew it earlier, and Plasma Force wisp, and use them as tribute-!" -That is enough to summon the ultimate mage, Dark Magician from its slumber - - "Dark Magician-!"

Dark Magician: 2500 ATK

"That's... Yugi-san's ... ...ace card, Dark Magician-!" Judai said with excitement and awe.

"That is correct-! This is the ultimate mage in terms of offense and defense, Dark Magician-!" -Konami saw through that he didn't act like Yami Yugi there for a while - - "Now, I activate Thousand Knives-! This lets me destroy all of your monsters on your side of the field-! Go, the ultimate mage of the black arts, Black Magic-!" -Sparkman is destroyed, and Judai lost 900 LP.

"Aniki-!"

"-Yikes, as expected from the legendary duelist's deck. It's outrageously strong-!" -Syrus and Chumley said altogether - - "Now, what will Judai do?"

"...Hmph, not bad, for someone mimicking Yugi-san, you're not half bad-! I'll give you that. But, I believe in my deck, and I will fight until the last card is drawn-!"

"That's right. Never give up. Always believe in the heart of the cards!"

"Hmph. All right, here goes nothing-! Draw-! Sweet, I activate Pot of Greed-! I draw two cards from my deck. And furthermore, ah, another Pot of Greed. You can only have two of these, so don't worry. I activate it again, to draw more-! Here goes, Sweet-! I summon Elemental Hero, Bubbleman-! Plus, I activate both of my reverse cards-! Bubble Blaster and Dark Factory of Mass Production-! I draw back the two Pot of Greeds. I use them again, to draw more four cards. Now ... ... " -Judai have drawn a bunch of cards, right then - "Now, I tribute Bubbleman to summon forth, Neo-Bubbleman-! Bubble-Blaster is still equipped. Now, attack-! Bubble Blaster Shot-!"

"Don't give me that-! Dark Magician, counter attack-!" 'I already know what's going to happen after this ... ... after inflicting battle-phase with Neo-Bubbleman, the opposing monster is ... ...destroyed.' "...Not bad. But, are you sure that's the way to duel? You're not relying on luck here, you draw upon prestige and merit here, only then that you can become even more stronger."

"Ah... " Judai felt like the real Yami Yugi - is giving him advice. "You're ... ...Though there is a student who lost in a losing streak, but he's found a way to reciprocate that. That is to earn prestige by doing something drastic, but is ready to take all sort of consequences. That is what it means to become an adult, you take responsibility to attain freedom in all of our decisions."

"...Oh, r-right ... ...then ... ... "

'...He didn't understood ... extremely unfortunate.' Dimitri thought as in Yami Yugi's demeanor, but it's all right ... ... "Now, Judai-kun, let us proceed with this duel-!" -A lot of crowd have gathered, and it seems like even Asuka and Zane are here - "Konami. Syrus. You're here."

"Kaiser-san. You've come."

"Ah. We're informed of what has happened. It seems that kid ... ...hm, well, in all due to respect, he may have to face the faculty for this. Even though it's not much of a serious crime to our part, it may be to the faculty."

-Zane has said that. "But you know, if they should decide this on a duel. You think they'll let it slide-?" Asuka asked Zane.

"I don't know. But the way this duel will be decided is when we'll see what happens."

-Proceeding with the duel now, "Now come at me at full force-!"

"All right, I won't hold my breath on this-!" He said with full force on his voice - - "Now, since Bubbleman is the only card I have left. I get to draw two cards from my deck. Next, I use the magic card, Fusion-! Featherman and Burst Lady are to be substitute for fusion-! Come forth, the hero who spreads forth the wings of justice and peace, lend us our strength in this battle-! Fusion summon-! Come forth, Elemental Hero, Flame wingedman-! Give flight now-!" -The just monster is summoned before the crowd, as something they've seen many times now. "Hehe, if this was the real Yugi-san, I would introduce him to Flamewinged man, so say hello to him."

"Yes. Pleased to meet you." Dimitri said in greetings.

"...well, I suppose it is a greeting. Though it might create an awkward atmosphere." Zane speculated.

"Now, I use my own magic card-! Challenge Level Duel Arena, this lets me summon forth a monster that is the same level as the summoned monster, in exchange that I remove from play one level 7 or higher monster from my graveyard. Come forth, the mage apprentice of the Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl-!" -That sparked a rather wild reaction from the crowd at the appearance of the apprentice mage - "D-Dark Magician Girl, t-t-the most beautiful spell caster in Duel Monster, aahhh, ahhh, ahhh ... ... " Syrus said completely love-struck ... ...

"O-Oi, Syrus, it's just a hologram. Don't let it get to you-!" Chumley reasoned.

"Oh come on, Chumley-! Don't you have any wild dreams, at all-!?"

"Hey, I've stepped into reality first before I rest upon dreaming-!"

-Going back to the duel, "This is the apprentice mage who is more than she'd appears. And now, let me show you. Kuriboh, in ATK position. Plus, Multiply-! This turns a card that is attack power of 300 or less become multiply. And I use a copying card, I copy Heavenly Treasure Heaven. Each player draw until they have six cards on their hand. But since you're already beyond six, I suppose I shall do it myself."

"-Okay, then ... ...Your Dark Magician Girl is no longer strong because of its master no longer in the graveyard, so - - "

"Oi-! Aniki-! Don't you treat a beautiful dark spell caster so roughly, now-!"

"Here goes-! Flame BURRRSSSTT-!" -Judai attacked and Dimitri used Magic Cylinder - - "Magic - N-No, Trap card, activates-! Magic Cylinder-! -when a magician is on the field, I can negate your attack and flunge it right back at you." -Dark Magician Girl covered her ears as the attack is redirected back at Judai - "Guaggch-! Agch, I lost ... ... " -Judai lost a considerable amount of LP that is only 1000 LP now - -

"...As expected of the legendary duelist's cards. It's rather godly, don't you think-? Pharaoh is like a god themselves, so it's not that surprising." Konami said.

"That is correct. Though right now, it seems that Dimitri kid is rather earning prestige of his own, it's kinda envious, but it shall serve as an example here." Zane said.

"Now, Judai-kun, let us proceed with this respectful duel-!" -The crowd cheered even louder now. And Syrus cheers for Mana, Dark Magician Girl, much to Chumley's awkwardness on who's side he's really on - - "Now, come at me-!"

"All right, here goes. It's still my battle phase, but ... ... I activate De-Fusion-! Featherman and Burst Lady, return-! Now, I activate Jar of Greed, and draw one card-! Hm, all right, I'll use this, Featherman Divine wings, when Featherman is on the field, he can destroy all monsters on the opponent's field, but I can't land a direct attack. Now, go, Featherman, Slash wings-!" -That sent Dark Magician Girl to the graveyard, but she does thanked them for that wonderful experience of sort - - "I put two cards faced-down. Turn End."

-Turn 4: Dimitri's turn.

"Ore no taan-! Hm, I use Return From The Different Dimension, to call back the ultimate mage from out of play - Dark Magician-! -Plus, Book of Secret Arts. This increases his ATK power by 1000. Thus, he gains 3000 ATK power. Now, go, Dark Magician, destroy Featherman-!" -The mage obliged and destroyed Judai's monster - "Trap card, activate-! Hero Signal-! I can summon a Elemental Hero from my hand card. I summon Jaggi Man, in ATK position. But before that, I use Monster Replacement-! Jaggi Man is replaced by Elemental Hero, Prisma-! -Prisma can copy the ATK and DEF power of an opposing monster. And can also act as a substitute for an elemental hero in the graveyard. Go, Prisma, defeat Dark Magician-! Crystal Mirror Flash-! Black Magic Flash-!" -That destroyed the ultimate mage, but then Dimitri realized that Judai used "Counter" to attack - "I'm not done yet. I use a six-hand magic card. This time, I shall use my full arsenal-! Next, I use a copying magic card-! I copy Fusion to summon forth Chimera-! I substitute Gazelle the King of Mythical Beast and Befomet! -Come forth, roaring beast that is of the Greek myth to have fought hercules, Chimera-!"

"Amazing-! A fusion monster-!" Judai said excitedly - - "Now, come at me, Dimitri-!"

"You needn't ask. I shall show you now, but before that, I use Magic Safe Storage, this allows me to retrieve two cards from my graveyard-! Now, I use Black Luster Ritual-! You know what comes next, right-? I tribute both Befomet and Gazelle to summon forth the legendary soldier, Black Luster Soldier-!" -The legendary soldier that is said to have led a civilization during ancient times has cometh -! Black Luster Soldier-! "This is one of my mightiest monsters, Black Luster Soldier-! -Now, watch Judai-kun, let us settle the score between us now-!"

"Ah-! I agree-! Then ... ... I use another Counter, Elemental Hero Prisma, attack Black Luster Soldier-! Black Luster Flash Blade-!"

"That's not going to work, Judai-kun-! Black Luster's ATK is 3000, so it's not going to work-!"

"...what-!? It didn't worked out-!"

"That is correct. Now, I activate Darkness Burst to double Black Luster's ATK power, go Black Luster Blade-!" -That sent out an attack towards Judai - "Not so fast, I use Last Trick-! -whenever I'm about to lose the duel, I can draw one card." Judai does so, and he just drew ... ...what he may be needed. "All right, now let's try this-! A trap card, this lets me discard all of my hand cards and 15 top cards of my deck -! Swap-!" -This does occurred as of then, Judai lost a lot of cards. "Now, I draw five new cards. Huh? Ah, all right, now, I use-! Monster Reborn, come forth, Featherman-! And lastly, Monster Reincarnation. I retrieve Featherman's Divine wings, and I equip it onto him-!"

"But Judai, it won't work on my monsters any more-!"

"I know that, that's why ... ...Monster effect from my hand activates, and it's ... ...Honest-! I can copy the ATK power of the opposing monster of a light monster and add it to them, and now, the effect will take over-! Go, Feather Slash and Dash-!" -That destroyed Chimera, and then - Black Luster soldier as it crumbles into shards and finally - "Go, Featherman, direct attack-! End this duel, the hero always wins, Feather Slash and DASH-!" -That depleted all of Dimitri's LP, obviously, and he lost the duel ... ...

Judai: 1000 win

Dimitri: 4000 - 0 Lose

-The crowd cheered nonetheless. And everyone approached. "Aniki-!"

"Ah, Syrus. Zane, Asuka. You've all came here." Judai said.

"Ah, of course. There's no way we could ignore this." Asuka said.

"You've done well. And now ... ... " Zane approached Dimitri.

"Ah, I lost ... ...Ha, I guess I'll be in trouble huh?" Dimitri said and Zane just smiled. He extended a hand to help him up - "No, there is no trouble. It's only that there is poor staff about to disregard the needs of the students. Let this be a lesson, never disrespect your opponent, and obey the rules - just a taste of that is all that is needed-!" -Everyone is riled up at Zane's philosophical speech - "Now, the deck ... ... "

"Oh! Right, right." Dimitri gives it back. "Ha ha, Gotcha-! That was a fun duel-!"

"Judai-kun. Thank you for the duel just now, he he, it's kinda awkward still, I guess." Dimitri scratched the back of his head.

"- _Yaaawwn,_ I don't know about you guys. But I could use some rest." Konami said taking his leave.

"-Hey, Konami, wait up-! Then, let's duel again sometimes, okay-!?"

"Ah. It would be a pleasure!" Dimitri said as they all ran off then.

...

...

...Later back at the Osiris dormitory ... ...

"You look tired." A feminine voice - Rei Saotome - - said to Konami who'd just arrived here. Actually, he was asked by Doctor Crowler to pick up some certain packs that he'd spent time trying to look for Yugi's deck and he, much to his own disbelief, agreed to volunteer. And given his past duels he's offered promotion to Ra Yellow, which he politely declined - saying he can't keep up with their standards. "Here, I brought some drink for you."

"Ah, thanks. So, you saw that duel, right-?"

"Ah. That Dimitri fellow is bit shady at first, but he's actually a very neat guy, isn't he-? But hey, why didn't you duel yourself? You could have easily defeated him."

"Yeah, but the legendary duelist's successor won't grow, so I best leave that to him."

"Huh? -what do you mean by that-?" Unbeknownst to the two, they are being watched from the bushes by Crowler. "Hm, something is suspicious here ... ... "

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Start Of Tag Force**

 **Chapter 5: Dark Game**

...At the Osiris Red dorm ... ...

"-Come on, oh god of Osiris, please let me have a passing score-! I really need to pray to a god such as yourself -! In order to become an average citizen in this island, I need to get to the god of the Sun, Ra's, domain-! At least, even if it's not a smart district, I need to ... ... " Syrus is praying to the god Osiris, but then ... ...

"Hey, Sy-! All that matters is the dueling exam, so don't worry about it. It's just to test or see our intellect, everyone is different, there are smart ones, there are dumb ones, like us. So don't sweat it." Judai said which only made Syrus more miserable - "You don't get it, Aniki-! It's to blend or perhaps change our accomodation to a more comfortable one and do not attract any unwanted attention. Yeah, this dorm is a wonder ... ... " ...Syrus recalled what Chumley told them before ... ...

 _"...Oh, this is the dorm of wonder ... ...yeah, we're all a wonder here ... ... " Chumley said to the new arrival Judai and Syrus. "Yeah ... A wonder of how long are we gonna stay here for a poor accomodation before we all got kick out of the school - and more probably, get ourselves humiliated in front of the Obelisk and Ra Yellow students or staff, that's how it goes, from Osiris to Ra and To Obelisk. All of the others are treated like second-class citizens in Ra, while Obelisk pretty much rule the school with an iron fist-! Any way, you guys better be careful out there - there are a lot of people stalking us Osiris, trying to get us expelled - or sabotaged us into doing something like that. Oh, I'm Hammington Chumley, by the way."_

 _"Oh, I'm Yuki Judai. Nice to meet you-!"_

 _"Oh, I'm Truesdale Syrus. N-Nice to meet you ... ... "_

 _"Be careful out there. You Osiris are a walking eye-sore for disgust around here, especially the Obelisk Blue. But the Ra might be more forgiveable ... ... "_

...Back to the present ... ...

"Oh man, I hope I get a ... ... ... ... "

...From the other side of the room, and the room next to the room of Syrus, Chumley and Judai ... ... Konami thought to himself, '...Then earn the god's favor, will you ... ...?' Konami thought to himself, having have heard Syrus's mumbling or babbling into the room of theirs, while he's trying to photograph some lesson materials, though he's planning to take a picture of this. Then throw it away, while keeping it to his memory storage for "photo images" with his "memory photograph" ability. " _Yaaawwwn,_ I'm so sleepy ... ... "

...

...Meanwhile, at the forest ... ...

...Crowler is at the forest part, and started laughing for some reason - "Now I finally got it-! My money really pays off this time-! Hehe, now I'll get rid of that annoying drop-out soon-! Gr, the hall-way is filled with Osiris red like rats, and especially that one drop out boy ... ...That DROP OUT BOY HAS MADE A FOOL OUT OF ME FOR THE LAST TIME-!" -The Osiris red scurried out of the hall-way due to Crowler's babbling - well back to the present ... ...someone came out of the bushes and it's a black-clothed person with a very sinister demeanor about him ... ... a Shadow duelist, Titan - - "Crowler-dono, you have called me here-?"

"YES-! I do have a job for you, you may be the only one to do it. A specific problem student has been causing us mischief, in exchange for being his substitute examiner or duel examiner, I'll pay you 500,000 yen, or even DP if you want."

"Hm, that will suffice. But I want two conditions."

"Hm? Name them, if you may."

"...I want it to be DP. Money is of no consequence to my list of targets, so there is no need. And second, Duel Academy will leave no records of me being here, I want my traces to of no knowledge of. Even for you, you might forget me due to your age." -That insulted Crowler, but he's going to have to get along with it.

"-Okay. It's a deal. I'll personally delete or even rip off any paper records of your departure here." He promised.

"Then, it's a deal. Now, I need to rest."

"Hm, all right. Sa te, it's time to get the answer sheets, no one has been there - as our reliable camera security have performed so far."

"Doctor Crowler-!" The chairwoman saluted at Crowler - "Ah, seniorita-! How fare your patrol for the campus-?"

"It's well. Thankfully it will remain like that. But for now, the test examiners are preparing the duel field and the list of professors who will duel, as per your request, I recall - - "

"Yes-! This way, students with high recommendations or aptitude shall be tested properly!" '...Especially, if Hagure Konami-kun would defeat me I would certainly promote him to one of my Obelisk Force-! Heehee' Crowler thought in mischief.

"Doctor Crowler...?"

"Ah, excuse me, seniorita. Now then, I best prepare myself. Excuse me."

"Hm. Excuse me, as well." -Both attended to their duties, all the while, Chancellor Sheppard felt something stirring somewhere - as he looked around the office, eager to get out of here, to get some fresh air - - but he's capable as Chancellor, regardless.

"Now then ... ...I do hope nothing happens, but Chairman Kagemaru has been adamant about the tournament, the tower is already being supervised by the Manjoume group. And not to mention, Kaiba Corp. Now then, I do hope _they_ are not involved ... ... ' ...The night continues ... ...

...

...

...The next day, at Crowler's class room that is now taking their tests ... ...

...Konami managed to take a "photo" of the lesson materials before the test starts, at just about 2 minutes before then - that he's pretty much _sketching_ that he's just trying to blacken all circles - that is the choices of answers - - in these answer sheets, and Syrus is scratching his head out while Crowler takes a leave - for now to get some rest, and a professor, Wade, and everyone is busying themselves but - all of the sudden that Konami shove the test paper on Wade's desk - much to his confusion. "I'm done! So does that mean I can get out-!?" -That shocked everyone in class, as Konami said that - and Wade checked his test and they're all filled with answers. "...Just because you're not intellectual like most people, doesn't mean you had to guess out all of the answers."

"...Huh, I didn't guess. I had it all here." -He said pointing at his head or his brain - which sparked an outrage for some people, mostly Obelisk students, accusing him of being a drop out boy who is irresponsible or an idiot - "Hm." He just smiled at that, and the irony of it.

"-Y-You sure about this-? I could give you another sheet of test paper if you want to - " Wade offers him that, but ... ... "No. I didn't guess, I know that better than anyone. So, see ya!" ...Konami left while leaving a very confusion expression out of the classroom, while feeling awkward at what just happened ... ... "Hmph ... ...Oh well. Now then, I wonder what they have for lunch this time ... ... "

...

...At the cafeteria ... ...

...Konami has arrived here, "Konami-chan, why are you here ... ...? Aren't you all supposed to take a test-?"

"Ah. But I finished already." He plainly said.

...

...A while later ... ...

"-wow-! So you have a photographic memory-!? That's ... ...really amazing!" Konami explained his story to Dorothy and Saddie which astonishingly amazed him - - "-You're the most interesting person I've seen Konami-chan! I so could hug you adorably!" -Konami is hugged by Dorothy like no other - - "Yeah, yeah, now please, I could use some sandwich from all the pressure."

"Oh sure, so what will it be?"

"Hm ... ...how about the egg and plain sandwich?"

"Oh, that. Very well, be right back!"

...

...A while later ... ...

"Here you go, it's a fresh egg, plain sandwich-! Oh, the test will probably over at just about one hour. So you might as well go and take a look at the pack of cards in here. I heard there's going to be a special duel event later."

"...Special duel event-?" Konami asked curiously.

"Yes. I heard professors will take part in it, but right now - I heard there are three events, I think." Dorothy informed.

"...I see."

"Oh! Don't talk when your mouth is full-!" She scolded him a bit. "But you're a good boy, so I'll let it slide. -well, feel free to look at the cards."

"But don't forget to pay DP! Heeheehee. Ja ne." -Saddie said giggling, and Konami thought of adding cards which he chose some and paid 600 DPs. Since his duel with Zane, he got an enormous amount of DP like 30000, from his duel with Zane, then 20000 from Manjoume, during their duel at the beach during that time - and then, later, when he's received some from Crowler for defeating the top Obelisk Students - which he's surprised that Manjoume is regarded as one of the most top duelist, but recently ... ...

...Flashback ... ...

"Oi-! Manjoume-! Come on, class is about to start, you're sitting on my seat-!" A Ra Yellow said.

"-what's that-!? This is my usual seat, so how dare you stain my own status-!"

"Your seat has changed, Manjoume-san." Crowler informed.

"HUH-!? -why is my seat no longer at the top-!? -why is that-!?"

"Because you lost to that Osiris drop out and more than that, I heard you lost to another one, hmph, one of the other - Oh, I mean the other transfer student aside from Hagure Konami-san, that is. And last I've seen ... he he ... ...You lost to Konami-san, twice, too."

"""HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!""" -Everyone laughed at him and right then - He ran out of the classroom, feeling he's being laughed by everyone - much to his despair.

...End of Flashback ... ...

"...Manjoume. Tch, I hope he takes my word for it ... ... " -Konami remembers when he told Manjoume to apply effort, so ... ...

"Oh, Konami-! Yo-! Hehe, you made quite an uproar at the class earlier!" Judai and co. arrived, and Judai said that.

"Yeah-! I mean, you really didn't have to guess out all the answers, that's the most desperate maneuver!" Syrus said.

"I didn't guess. I really have a photographic memory." Konami explained.

"Yes, it's true." Dorothy said. "He told us that he's always getting 100 scores in his exam in his elementary and when he's asked to prove he's not cheating, he's taking "photos" of the lesson materials, before answering - He managed to impress the professors and thought of sending him to a private school. So it's really quite impressive and amazing."

"""EEEEEEEEHHHHHHH-!?"""

-Everyone reacted at that, and Dorothy just laughed it off. "I know, it's unbelievable, but it's the truth. I can tell." She said, going back to tending the sandwiches.

"-w-wow-! That's amazing, Konami-!" Syrus praised.

"Thanks." He said simply.

"-You gotta tell me how to do that, that way, I can like answer while looking at an answer sheet-!" Judai said which deadpanned both Chumley and Syrus.

"Aniki-! This isn't a make-believe story-! It's reality and it's a talent, some people have them. Though I certainly wish I had it." Syrus said with a downcast gaze.

"Hey, come on. Don't be like that." Chumley encouraged.

"Yeah, yeah, everyone has talents. Everyone can benefit from one another-!" Judai reasoned.

"Yes, that is true. Don't be ashamed if you're not intellect. It's all in the heart and their effort to do their best." Dorothy assured further, which is further supported by Judai - and Syrus seem to be assured now.

"-well, now that you're well. Dorothy-san! How about some fried shrimp-!?" Judai asked for it, and the other two sat along with the two Osiris, Judai and Konami.

"Say, have you guys heard of the event today-?" Konami asked.

"Event?" Judai asked.

"I never heard of that." Syrus said.

"I have." Chumley said. "Supposedly, Professors will take part in the duel exam. I heard Konami is one of them-!"

"Yeah, well - " Konami choked on his food there, "-wait, what-!? I AM-!?"

"Yeah, you didn't know?" He shook his head. "Oh, well, I heard it from the Professors. Supposedly, you're going up against Doctor Crowler."

"Whoah, really-!? That's cool, Konami-! I fought against our teacher, too!"

"Huh, so I heard. You'd used Skycraper against him, and Elemental Hero Flame wingedman. Right?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's was quite an experience!"

"...Though too bad you didn't passed much at the written exam, that way, you may have paved a path for Ra Yellow along with your buddy, Syrus."

"Huh? Me? ...Nah, I'm not that much intellectual, but I hope ... Oh right-! Aniki-! Let's go check out the card packs-! If we cannot pass the written exam, the least we could do is win the duel exam and get good packs to do just that-! Come on, I can't afford to get dropped out now, I need it to at least pass the duel exam if I can't pass ... ... "

"-whoah, take it easy, Syrus-! It's not like I didn't thought of that. Yeah, come on, let's check it out." Judai recommended.

"Oh, you guys are buying for packs? Haha, don't forget to pay DPs now." Dorothy said.

-And Judai and Syrus begun scanning for cards that might fit in their deck. "Say, aren't you gonna buy some packs, too-?" Konami asked Chumley.

"Nah, I'll pass. I'm good to go. And plus, I don't know if passing is what I want ... ... I told you before right? That I wanted to get hired to Industrial Illusion and that it's my dream to be a card designer-? -well, I think if I should, in some way, get a good impression in the upcoming GX tournament, I might as well take the application to get hired by Maximillion Pegasus-san-!"

"Hm, good idea. -well, I'm rooting for you." Konami offers his support.

"Thanks man, so let's do our best!"

"Ah." Both of them had a toast of their sodas.

...

...

...Later on, at the Duel Stadium ... ...

...Everyone has arrived here, "Ah, Aniki-! Everyone-!" Syrus is the first one to have arrived here -!

"-wow-! This duel stadium is filled with people-!" Right then, Doctor Crowler emerged from the same direction or hall as the group just emerged from - "Teacher Crowler, is he ... ...going to be the announcer?" Judai asked.

"And now, ladies and gentlemeeeeennn-! -We will now hold our special duel exam right this moment, and now, the moment you've all been waiting for -! -Feast your eyes in the dueling arena, the first event for this shall be myself and - Hagure Konami-saaaaaannn-!" -There isn't much reaction from the crowd other than contempt, much to Konami's awkward and sweat drop - - "Hoooraaayy-!" "Hoorraaaayyy-!" "Hooorraaayy-!" "Hooorraaayy-! For Konami, Konami, Konami-!" -Judai and co. cheered or gave him round applauses, then, they kept going at it ... ...

"""KONAMI-!""" """KONAMI-!""" """KONAMI-!""" """KONAMI-!""" -They kept going at it - until Daichi and some other Ra Yellow students followed suit - much to Konami's own surprise - - followed by Asuka and then, Zane, and some respectful Obelisk students -

"""""""-KONAMI-! -KONAMI-! -KONAMI-! -KONAMI-! -KONAMI-! -KONAMI-! -KONAMI-! -KONAMI-! - """"""" -Konami felt happy that he's being given applauses by a lot of people, he was somewhat - well, mostly, actually, to have no reaction at all from the crowd - - he wonders the same for Judai, which he sweat dropped at.

-The crowd gives more applause, "THANK YOU very much for your round applause - Now, Konami-san, please step into the ring-!" -This is the first time Doctor Crowler gives respect to a Osiris student - which is astonishingly and utterly surprising for them, especially Manjoume who is amongst the crowd - glaring at Konami's direction - as he and Crowler shook hands and then, both of them activated their duel disks - ""-DUEL-!""

Doctor Crowler: 4000 LP

Konami: 4000 LP

""-GAME ON-!"" -Both of them said in unison - - "All right, sensei, I'll go first." Konami said.

"Please do so."

"...I summon The Fool Arcana Force in DEF position. Three cards faced-down. Turn End."

-Turn 2: Crowler's turn.

"Then, watashi no taan-! Ancient Gear Soldier in ATK position-! During battle-phase, Anciet Gear soldier prevents all the activation of traps, thus, no reverse cards can stop it-!"

"...wow, I guess it's of legend status, indeed." Konami commented.

"Pre-ci-se-ly-! Hehe, see forth how my performance in PH.D dueling lives up to its reputation -!" -Konami smiled at that. "Okay, sensei, go for it-!"

"-with pleasure-! It's still my turn. I activate Ancient Gear Tank-! This lets me summon forth an equip-card that is equipped onto an Ancient Gear monster, plus, it gains 600 ATK power. Plus, it can destroy a monster that is not above level 6 in level, and damage 600 LP to the opponent. But in return, I do not get to attack this turn. So, Konami-senior-! Here goes, attack The Fool Arcana - Force-! It's not destroyed in battle, as I understand it, so this will have to suffice-! Ancient Gear cannon blast-!" -That destroyed the wall monster, and the crowd goes on an uproar at the excitement - "Nice, sensei." Konami commented.

"Haha, why thank you. Now then, I put one card faced-down and end my turn."

-Turn 3: Konami's turn.

"-Ore no taan-! I use this, a trap card that lets me discard all of my cards on my hand - and 15 top of my deck-! Now, I discard them. Plus, something triggers on my graveyard-! It's a polymorph summon, I can summon a monster based on my own knowledge of Duel Monsters and ignore their summoning conditions that way. But of course, it won't avail me to some monsters that is really _imperative_ to be summoned in a normal way. And of course, cheaters never prosper."

"Precisely-! Konami-san, now, hurry up and you may yet pass this test by defeating me-!"

"Hm, okay! Here goes, I polymorph summon ... ... Oh, before I forget, this card is only activated when it's discarded involuntarily on the graveyard - so if it's precise or by direct approach, it won't become active."

-That made the crowd go in awe, "Ah, yes. Haha, I suppose every card has its merit, doesn't it?" Crowler said.

"Anyway, I summon ... ...Swordman Apprentice in ATK position-!" -This made Crowler question its capability - - "Swordsman Apprentice special ability lets me copy the ATK power of an opposing monster for one turn-! Plus, I can put it into DEF position when it's attacked - " -That made the crowd go on an uproar, and dissatisfied Manjoume - - "Here goes, sensei-! Apprentice Swordsman, attack Ancient Gear Soldier-!"

-The apprentice obliged and easily destroyed the Ancient Gear soldier. "Ancient Gear Tank's effect activates, it inflicts 600 damage to the opponent at this turn." An explosion occurred, making Konami lost more 600 LP now. As he took on a 600 damage earlier. "It's not over yet-! Ancient Gear Factory-! This lets me retrieve two Ancient Gear monsters from my deck. Plus, Ancient Gear Drill-! This lets me summon an Ancient Gear monster from my hand, plus, I summon another Ancient Gear Soldier-! And now, Burial Site-! This lets me re-summon an Ancient Gear soldier from my graveyard-! Come forth, my second Ancient Gear Soldier. Now, I activate their special abilities-! They can inflict 600 damage, I didn't used this earlier - but now, I will -! Ancient Gear blast-!"

"Not so fast - Sensei-!" -Konami used Counter from his hand. "I also use Turn Jump-! This lets me use a counter measure that lets it skip a few turns, in other words, it's like I can skip turns up to 4 or lower, depending on my call-! Thus, the special ability of Apprentice Swordsman returns for two turns now. And finally, Attack-All, I can attack both of your monsters-!"

"W-What did you say-!?" The crowd goes on a wild uproar - as well as Judai and co.

"Now, Apprentice Swordsman, attack them all-!" The Swordsman does so, negating the effect of two Ancient Gear Soldiers as they are destroyed - before they could do so. And they exploded right before Crowler - "Mamamiaaaa-! You're good, senior Konami, he he, looks like my confirmation was right-! At this, the special event - Oh, I totally forgot, hohoho, but Konami-san, you may be promoted to Obelisk Blue now."

"...Huh-? Promoted?"

"Yes, yes, if you win this duel, you can join Obelisk Blue and get to pass the duel examination." The crowd goes on an uproar again.

"-whoah, really-!? Hmm ... ...well, if it's Konami's decision, but it's pretty cool on Osiris red ... ... " Judai said.

"Now, I belive it's still your turn. Oh yes, you retrieved new five cards, yes-? And just used two, was it...? Counter, and Attack-all and ... Oh, Turn Jump-! Three cards, yes?"

"Ah. Now I put another card faced-down and end my turn."

-Turn 4: Crowler's turn.

"Now, it's my turn-! I summon Heavenly Treasure Heaven. Both of us shall now draw until we have six hand cards on our hand cards. And now, I choose Ancient Gear workshop and Ancient Gear Cannon-! This lets me summon a monster unit with 3000 DEF and has the special ability to tribute one Ancient Gear monster from my hand or field. I tribute Ancient Gear Engineer Gear, this is simply a normal monster that can vary in its usage - Now, I use Ancient Gear Cannon's special ability. It can destroy a monster that is level 8 up to - Oh, I mean, level 7 up to 9 monsters-!"

"...Oh. So it becomes more powerful than that Ancient Gear Tank..."

"Pre-ci-se-ly-! Now, I activate its effect. The bullet is on now, and now, ready -! Aim-! FIRE-!" -That destroyed Master Swordman as it shattered.

-The crowd goes wild now and Crowler further explained, "It deals 600 damage, too, Konami-kun. Now you only have 2200 LP left."

"Hm, and you only have a few, too, sensei."

"Eh? Oh, right, you did damaged me earlier ... ... so I only have 2750 LP left. Very well. For that, I put one card faced-down, again, and end my turn!"

-Turn 5: Konami's turn.

"Ore no taan-! I revive Apprentice Mage, and quip Divine Light sword that increases its ATK for 700 power! Now, I use Light Burst to double its ATK power - Next, Buster Sword-! This card lets me equip it to a swordsman monster and it can destroy one monster by effect, as long as its ATK is 3000 or more. By using Light Burst and Light Divine Sword, Apprentice mage gains 700 thus making it 1900 ATK power and then further, 3800 ATK power-!" -The crowd goes on an uproar again.

"Now, attack Ancient Gear Cannon, by your effect-!" The just monster destroyed the Ancient technology as it exploded and Konami is still not instigating his battle phse. "I still haven't done my battle phase-! Go, attack directly-!"

"Not so fast, Konami-san-! I activate Statue of the wicked that lets me summon forth two tokens. And finally, I use Tribute Rule-! This lets me summon after using my summoning phase, but then I can summon again - or that I can summon during my opponent's turn. I summon ... ...Ancient Gear Golemn in ATK position!" The gigantic Golemn of incredible strength is summoned much to the astonishment of the Obelisk students - saying it's Crowler's ace card or something.

"-whoah, it's huge-!"

"Haha, it's not just huge, Konami-san. But it's my ultimate Ancient Gear Monster, it can decimate opponents until there is nothing else left! In other words, it can damage or inflict difference to defense positioned monsters-!" That caught Konami off-guard and Judai and co. and Rei becomes worried for Konami - -

"That card almost done me in if it weren't for my buddy, winged Kuriboh." Judai said as his spirit partner formed out in its spirit form ... ... "Konami-! Hang in there!" He cheered.

"Now, Konami-san-! This is it -! I thought that you did well - well, magnificent, actually-! Hohohoho-! But now, Ancient Gear Golemn attack-! Iron Gear Punch-!" -That prompted Konami to activate a trap card - Drain Reinforce Damage on that, that it ... ... "...Drain Reinforce Damage-! This lets me draw depending on the damage percentage I just endured. So I draw." He draws four cards, and right then ... ... "Senior Konami-! You're truly an astounding duelist for my caliber-! So now, what will you do-? Are you going to forfeit and accept you failed the duel exam or ... ... "

"I choose: Choice D! None of the above! Because now, I activate a trap card - Drain Hole Dimension-! This empties the graveyard of both opponents!" As he said, all of their cards on the graveyard are removed from play - and right then, "I activate the spell: Return from The Different Dimension Travel-! This lets me pick up five cards from the removed play cards."

"Ho ho ho ho-! You're planning something? -well, then, I'll judge you of your performance, I'll mark you A+ if you managed to pull something incredible here."

"-why thank you, sensei, because right now, the cards I just picked up are ... ... ... ... Exodia-! The Forbidden One-! I've assembled all five pieces now-!" He puts each parts of Exodia on the summoning stage and right then, the Egyptian invincible guardian is summoned-! "MA-MA-MAMAMAMAMA-MAMAMIIAAAAAAAA-!"

"Fire of Anger-! Exo-Flaaaaammmeeeee-!"

That destroyed Ancient Gear Golemn as the entire field is engulfed by a blinding explosion - and an utter chaotic uproar from the crowd that the explosion soon dispersed - And Konami won by the effect of Exodia.

"""-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRGGRRGGCCHHHHH-!""" -The crowd cheered loudly for Konami, now, as well as Crowler - at that. "SACREBLEU-! -Bravo, bravo-! Congratulations, Konami Hagure, you passed the duel exam-!"

-Konami gracefully bowed and exited the arena acting casual. "Amazing, Konami-! You summoned Exodia, again-!" Judai exclaimed-!

"Yeah, I didn't think that was your strategy back there! And you almost got us there in a nick of a worry-!" Syrus exclaimed-!

"Haha, but I guess you knew what you were doing!" Chumley said.

"Thanks. Now, it's you guys' turn." Konami said walking past them and sat down to the corner.

"All right-! I'm still waiting for my turn, now-!" Judai said preparing himself.

"Oh, right, Aniki, have you heard-? Your opponent is said to be someone who is a teacher from another school. I heard they lack the staff right now so they hired him." Syrus said.

"Really-?" Konami asked.

"Ah. I'm not really sure but ... ...Huh-?"

"Huh-?" "Huh-?" "Huh-?"

-All of them sees someone coming out to enter the dueling stage and it's Titan, wearing some fiendish mask that Judai found laughable and laughed out loud because of it -! And Titan enters the dueling arena - - "Oh, yes-! This time, we shall have a substitute teacher to fill in for our lack of staff. This time the person to duel is ... ...an Osiris drop out boy."

-The trio sweat dropped, Konami, Syrus and Chumley. "That's not a nice introduction." Syrus said.

"Yeah, well, that is to be expected, I think." Chumley said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Konami said and they all nodded in unison.

"-well then, let's get underway, this drop out boy will now battle the Substitute teacher-!" Crowler announced and grinned sinisterly to the corner, thinking that Judai is going to lose against this "substitute teacher" and may drop out due to fright or fear of Titan and his failing grades will certainly drop him out, as a result.

"Oi-! -what's with that mask, are you really a substitute teacher-?" Judai asked causing a sinister grin from Titan - -

"None of that matters. Now, if you wish to know true terror in the art of dueling, frankly speaking, dueling isn't just about fun and games, it's also of battle and that's when people clash and collide violently. Such is the way of things, that fighting is always part of people's lives. And so it shall be."

"Grr-! Shut up, what you're saying is completely beside the point -! And they're not even the same of what I'm thinking of, any way, some fighting are necessary and I'm here to duel you, so get your game on-!"

-Judai activated his duel disk. And so does Titan, at that - - "Very well. I will show you the duel of the underground circuit-!" """DUEL-!"""

Titan: 4000 LP

Judai: 4000 LP

-The crowd becomes excited now. So both duelists begun to draw five cards from their arsenal. """GAME ON-!"""

-Turn 1: Judai's turn.

"I'll go first-! Draw-! I use Pot of Greed, I draw two cards. Sweet-! I use another Pot of Greed, to draw more cards-! First, I summon winged Kuriboh in DEF position." 'Counting on you, buddy-!' "Next, I put three cards faced-down and end my turn!"

-Turn 2: Titan's turn.

"Then, watashi no taan. A monster in set position. Plus, I use the field spell, Dark Arena-! Hmph, from now on, all monsters that are in ATK position cannot dismiss their battle phase and will be forced to carry out a battle-!"

"-what-!? You jerk, you dare call battle a "life", yet you're only forcing it-! Unforgiveable! I'll set you in your place-!"

"Hmph, then try and do so! I put one card faced down and end my turn!"

-Turn 3: Judai's turn.

"Ore no taan-! Draw-! I use Jar of Greed, I draw another card. Now, I summon Plasma Force wisp as it was drawn outside of normal draw phase. Plus, I summon forth Elemental Hero, Blade-edge-! Now I can tribute both winged Kuriboh and Plasma Force wisp to summon this monster-!"

'...A monster that can inflict difference to DEF positioned monsters.' Titan thought with concern - -

"All right-! It's Aniki's strongest offensive card, Blade-edge-!" Syrus cheered.

"It's already going on Judai's favor-!" Chumley said.

"Now, Blade Edge-! Destroy the defensive monster-! Plus, R-Righteous Justice-! This lets me destroy your card that is faced-down-!" -The just card is destroyed, but ... ... it did something, as three of the top cards of Judai's deck are shown.

"Due to Demon's Scout special ability, you discard three of the top cards that are in your deck the magic cards." Titan explained.

"My ... Oh, it discards magic cards. Gr," Judai reluctantly did so, as he just discard two magic cards. "-Ah, no matter, I use a magic card. This lets me draw until I get a magic card-! Sweet-! I got one. I won't tell you right now, but, Blade Edge, continue with the attack-!" -The card turned out to be Cyber Jar - "W-Wha-! -C-Cyber Jar-!?"

"Precisely. All of our monsters on the field are destroyed and are sent to the graveyard, now. But, I use the magic card, Toss Down-! This lets me decrease the level of my monsters from this turn by two."

-As per effect, Cyber Jar allows both players to draw five cards and summon available monsters: The ones that are summoned from Titan are: Seiyaryu, Summoned Skull, King of Yamimakai. And Curse of Dragon-!" -All of them are easily summoned as "Toss Down" decreases the star level for all of Titan's monster until "Toss Down" is either destroyed or that he stops its effect permanently. "Gr, you got a lot of strong monsters there, but - It's still my turn-! I use the magic card, Fusion-! I fuse Elemental Hero, Prisma and Bubble-man to form out, Elemental Hero, Absolute Zero-! It's still my battle phase, so go ahead and attack-!" Absolute Zero has only 1400 ATK power, but ... ... "Zero Substance Attack-!"

"Have you lost your mind-!? All of my monsters now attack, I use "Counter" and "Effect-All", now they'll be all destroyed all at once-!"

-Titan mocked and right then, "I activate Dark Factory of Mass Production-! I pick up two monster card, winged Kuriboh and Prisma, and now, I activate Ritual Kuriboh Summon-! -when winged Kuriboh or Kuriboh is on my hand, I can discard them to the graveyard and activate their effect-! This reduces all damage to 0!"

"WHHHHAAAAATTT-!"

-Titan is caught off guard there, "You countered their ATK tremendous power-!?" -As per effect similar to Neo-Bubbleman that should a battle-phase is applied, the monster opposing them is destroyed, Absolute Zero has the same effect, but since winged Kuriboh's effect is instigated, Judai doesn't take any damage at all.

-Absolute Zero does battle to all monsters on the opponent's field, like Jaggi Man, by the way - "You're stronger than I anticipated. But, play time is over now. Heh, it may look like that was your victory, but, there is more to it than meets the eye." Titan threatened.

"-wh-w-what does he mean-? Aniki just beat his strongest monster-!"

"I don't know about that ... those were all normal looking monsters, after all." Chumley reminded and informed.

"Precisely. I don't know if that was intentional, but that seems to be the case." Konami said.

"Now, witness this, Judai Yuki. I now remove "Toss Down" to summon forth the monsters I have. And used a reversive magic that lets me summon my previous monsters, and now ... ... " All monsters that were destroyed have returned to the field - and Judai is put in a predicament. "All of these monsters have six level, thus, there are 24 in total number. But ... ...I summon another monster, using Ancient Rules. Skull Bishop is summoned-! -Haha, now, Judai Yuki, witness this-! -The moment the darkness overcomes that of the light, darkness is the dark nature of man, whether they know this or not, they shall be overcomed by it, by the darkened heart, including yours-! -Haha, now, witness this-! -Archfiend Dark Arena Ritual, by tributing 30 amount of star level on my field - And I tribute Dark Arena, I can summon forth the ultimate Dark Archfied Ritual, witness it here - Oh come before us, oh dark messenger of the Dark Domain, _**The Shadow Realm**_ , show thyself now-! -And deliver the ultimate ritual to the very end, Ritual Summon-! -Come forth now, Matador Fiend-!"

-The crowd goes on an uproar now as the ultimate Archfiend monster is summoned - "Hahahahaha-! This is it now, the ultimate Archfied. It cannot be destroyed in battle, and cannot be inflicted a damage to my LP! And to that, it destroys the monster that battles with it-!"

"W-WHAAAATT-!?" Judai exclaimed in terror and mild panic, as Manjoume suddenly forms a very sinister and sadistic expression now, something Konami noticed that amidst the crowd - "Hahahaha, what's wrong? Now you're finished now-! -Hahahaha, look forth and see yourself consumed by your own darkness! Now watch as your last line of defense are destroyed before you-! Matador Fiend-! Destroy him, now-! -Darkness Devour-!" -That soon poured out an elastic darkness that devoured Absolute Zero and Blade Edge is laid bare - and it destroyed them as per effect of Matador fiend, and it's too powerful to be affected by Absolute Zero's effect.

"HaHahahahahahaha-! -Hahahahaha, now that Osiris drop out is finished-!" Crowler cheered to himself. "Hahahahahahaha-! Judai Yuki, you are finished now. Once Matador Fiend attacks you directly, he can inflict 4000 damage."

"H-How could ... ... " Syrus reacted - -

"Calm down. This is a true test of mettle now, we best brace ourselves."

-Konami said that. And right then, Judai drew his last card - and it's a six-hand magic card. "...well, looks like it's time to show you ... ...The Truth-! I activate ... ...a six-hand magic card-! It's simple, it's how it's supposed to be done-! -My turn now. I draw more cards now and I use the magic card, Fusion Materialize-! This lets me retrieve Fusion from the graveyard and a fusion material-! Now, I use Fusion again, come forth, Burst Lady, Featherman - Fusion Summon! Elemental Hero, Flame wingedman-! Next, I use Monster Reborn to revive Absolute Zero! And again, I use Fusion Materialize to repeat the same pattern. Now I fuse Blade Edge and wild Jaggi man now, to fusion summon, wild Jaggi Man, in ATK position!"

"Hmph, no matter how much monsters you may summon. It will still be no match for my monster. How do you suppose to be defeat him?"

"Simple. Make my situation A-okay. Anyone can do it, and sure is hell as you can-! So to that, I draw more cards. I summon Cyber wolf that can act as fusion. Now come forth, Clayman, Sparkman, fusion summon, Elemental Hero, Thunder Giant-!"

"So, is that all there is for you-?" Titan mocked but Judai has a smirk on his face.

"Haha, of course not. Now, I summon, Miracle Fusion-! This lets me fuse all the monsters on my field to that of those in the graveyard, as well as my hand cards-! -Now Elemental Heroes, gather all at once-!"

-Right then, that the Elemental Heroes, the normal onces and the fused ones are gathered to form out - the ultimate Elemental Hero, Elemental Hero - Shining Flare wingedman-!"

-The crowd goes on an uproar that all hell has broken loose -!

"This is the ultimate Elemental Hero, when all there is naught but darkness in our wake, we find a way to make our situation A-okay. That is why ... ...Titan-! Your belief that fighting is part of life, but what we're talking about is a very different thing to begin with, any how-!" The Elemental Hero that is shining concurred as of then - "Any way, Elemental Hero Shining Flare wingedman lets me have an automatic victory-!"

"Now your Matador Fiend is ... ...Finish-!"

-Konami smiled at this, the moment that - "The Hero always wins, go, Shining Flare winged man, destroy his Matador fiend and end this duel, now-!" The Elemental Hero obliged and clashed with the Matador Fiend that erupted into a blinding light all over the stadium that Chancellor Sheppard is watching or overseeing from the platform observation floor - that right then, that Matador Fiend is no longer around - and Sheppard is gladdened by the outcome.

"This duel is over. I win-!" Judai declared.

-The crowd goes on a wild uproar that the entire Academy is celebrating now, and Crowler has failed yet again to expel Judai and Daitokuji "consoles" him but he panicked at Pharaoh, due to his phobia of cats.

"Aniki-! Good job out there, I didn't think you'll win-!"

"Yeah, me, too-!"

-Both Chumley and Syrus celebrated with Judai while Konami and Rei watched them with delight.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Start Of Tag Force**

 **Chapter 6: Proof Of Friendship**

...At the Duel Stagium at the Dueling Arena ... ...

...It's now Rei's turn, and Konami, Judai and co. remained to support him/her. "Yeah, Rei-! Go for it-! You're the only one left-!" Judai cheered - -

"Yeah-! All of us Osiris Red are almost through-! Good luck-!"

-Syrus cheered along with the other Osiris Red students - whom Rei is flattered at, since they're all banded together like one for all, all for one - -

"...Now, ladies and gentlemen, after I thoroughly suffer a heart-break just now ... ... we're now holding ... ... " '-wait, this is Saotome Rei, who is a transferee along with Senior Konami-san, but it's strange ... ...I don't recall much about him being with the other candidates during the entrance examination, and more to that, his test are said to be average, no, more like below above average, that is why he's on the Osiris drop out dorm. But before that ... ... Hm, something's been bothering me, it's like he's never taken off his hat or beret hat, for some reason ... ...Hm, something is suspicious here. -wait, come to think of it, Senior Konami-san is also always wearing a hat, and they both do so - and are said to be always together, like ... ...hm ... ... '

"-well then, let us begin with the rest of the dueling exam in this part. This has been a rather shocking turn of events for the Osiris Red drop out district - but this will be the last. Our beloved Obelisks are at the other side, so let's get this under way ... ...the last one to take the Exam is ... ...Saotome Rei-kun-!"

-The crowd, mostly the Osiris Red students, give round applause.

"Now, as for the opponent, it will be ... ...None other than myself-! Hohohohoho-!"

"Eh? Wha-? W-Whaaaat...!?" Rei is astonished and utterly shocked at that - -

"Hohoho, I know I just did this with Konami-san earlier, but this is also somewhat important. Now, Rei-kun shall be my opponent for this duel exam-!" Crowler declared and announced - -

"My opponent will be Doctor Crowler-!? How could ... ... " Rei said in great disbelief.

"Now, Saotome Rei-! Once you lose this duel, you would have to ... ...and no offense taken, Konami-san, too, once Saotome Rei-kun has been put to his place ... ...both of you will be removed of your caps ... ...right here in front of this arena-!"

"W-WHAAAAAAAAAATTTT-!?"

-Rei, as well as Konami, is shocked, utterly and completely, shocked at that - - "Konami-san, Rei-kun, I've always wondered. You two are always seen wearing your hats, and neither a witness mentioned you guys without them-! So I figured something must be hidden those hats-!"

...A lot of murmurings are heard, something about Rei and Konami are always seen wearing their respective hats - - and then, Chumley ... ... "Now that he mentioned it, weren't they pretty much adamant not going to the hotspring since we might see them without their hats on-?"

"Huh-? Really-?" Judai asked, causing a sweat drop from both Syrus and Chumley.

"Uh... ...Judai, have you forgotten already-?"

"Oi, wait a minute, they did so during the encounter at the abandoned dorm, I finally figured it out ... ...!?" Manjoume said - -

"Huh-? Manjoume-sama, have you figured out something ... ...?" The same Obelisk guy from before asked - -

"-It's the hats-! Must be their hats where they kept the girl ... ...!"

-That deadpanned the Obelisk guy, scratching his head - -

"Oh, really? Just how small are we thinking, an infant, a cell ... ...? Or a - "

"SHUT UP-! Just watch and see-!"

-Back to the duel arena, and Crowler accusingly points at Rei - - "See, that's what it gets me-! Something must be hidden in those caps, so we'll have to see it for ourselves-!"

"...Oh no ... ... "

-Rei felt very dumbstruck and frightened that this is all of the sudden, though, she pretty much braced herself for something like this - like earning prestige.

"So now, that's the condition of this duel - Once I win, you get to remove that cap-!"

-Rei whispers to Konami who has been beside her for a while - - _"Oh no-! T-T-This is bad-! Hey, I really, really, really need your help this time -! -If I lost this duel and get my beret hat stripped from me, everyone in this arena will find out that I'm actually a girl-! Oh, geez, why did Doctor Crowler had to make the condition about our hats in this duel-! -I'm going to be expelled-!"_

"-Say, what COULD you possibly whispering over there-?" Crowler asked as Rei broke up the whispering conversation - -

"N-Nothing, nothing at all, Doctor Crowler-! -G-G-GYAAAAAAAAAHHHHH-!"

"Oh my gosh-! A gust of wind, now's our chance to-!" -As Crowler said that, a gust of wind has indeed blown on Rei's direction and it's about to remove her beret hat, and she thought it's the end now ... ... but ... ... Konami stepped in and covered her head with his own hat, that he then caught her beret hat, that only his is exposed ... ...

"...well, there you have it. As you can see, there is nothing but brown hair in this-! -So that's it. And as for Rei, she'll have to be judged on this duel on taking off the hat-!"

-The crowd goes on an uproar. "Oh, wow-! -Konami took Rei's hat and covered his head with his own hat before anyone could see during that a bit of blackout just now." Just like Syrus said the lights went out - actually Konami turning it off, but in a nick of time, managed put his hat on Rei's head, before the instructor turn the power back on, - - "T-Thank you ... ... "

"Gah-! Senior Konami-san-! -You should know to mind your own business here!" Crowler berated a bit, but - -

"...This is proof ... ... " -Rei said unfinished ... ...

"-This is proof of our friendship! No matter how selfish I've been, no matter what the predicament is, you've always there for me, Konami-san! That's why ... ...Please watch over me on this duel-!"

...Konami didn't say anything at first. But he gave his Honest card, for now, "...Be honest with yourself." He said, before going to the side line and he just donned another Red Hat that is given by Judai who said it looks good on him a while earlier when everyone was so focused on Rei - - "Hahahahahaha-! -what are you talking about, I don't understand what you're saying, hahahahaha-! -But then, again, this is still a duel exam. If that wind isn't going to blow away those caps, this duel will-!"

-Rei braced herself then, """DUEL-!"""

Rei: 4000 LP

Crowler: 4000 LP

-The crowd goes on an uproar now, "I'll go first. Draw-! -I summon Maiden in Love, in ATK position! Plus, three cards faced-down. Turn End!"

"Hohohoho, I'll show you what's the real world is like! Now, I summon forth Ancient Gear Beast, in ATK position! This monster can absorb other Ancient Gear monsters and add a 1000 ATK points to their ATK power. Hohohoho, now witness forth this now, I use Charity of The Pure Integrity-! I can summon level 3 or much lower level monsters, now, come forth two ancient Gear Soldiers! I activate their special ability! This can cause 1200 damage to the opponent, now!"

"Trap, Activate! Attack Drain Barrier! This lets me drain the effect damage that I am to take, thus, Maiden in Love! Please be brave and move forward! Now!"

-All the attacks are drained by a elastic light barrier that protected Maiden in Love.

-The crowd goes on an uproar and Crowler isn't very satisfied with the result. "Now I add 1200 to my LP, making it 5200 LP!"

"I know that! Do you take me for a fool, little boy!? Now, I activate Ancient Gear Beast's special ability, it lets me add a 1000 ATK power to them by tributing Ancient Gear monsters, now come forth, two Ancient Gear soldiers!"

Ancient Gear Beast: 3200 ATK

"3200 ATK power!?" Rei exclaimed in mild surprise.

"Pre-ci-se-ly! Now, your little missy monster won't be safe, now, attack, my monster - But wait! No, I change my mind. I summon Trojan Horse! And use Pot of Greed to attain more cards from my deck, two, in precise. I use Heavenly Treasure Heaven. Both of us shall now draw until we have full arsenal!"

-Both duelists did so. "And now, I summon forth "Tribute Rule", should I've already conducted a normal summoning phase, I can still do so, even now! Hohoho, now I sacrifice my Trojan Horse that which can act as a two monster tribute to summon forth Ancient Gear Golemn! HahahahahahHahahahaHahahahahaHahahaha!"

-The crowd is excited now, and Rei is on a predicament - - "Hahahaha, now, little missy, I shall show you how harsh the real world is! Ancient Gear Punch!"

-Ancient Gear Golemn attacks, but ... ... ... ... "I ... ... am ... ... being honest ... ... I want to be like Zane Truesdale, and I came here ... ... and I might confess to him ... ... once I ... ... he'll surely make it to the finals, so ... ... there! That's when I'll confess to him, so ... ...! I'm not about to lose!" Rei thought that and just used - - "Key of Gamble! This lets me draw one last card should I about to lose all of my LP in this turn! So ... ... ... ...Draw! I got it! Now, I activate the monster, Honest! This lets me increase a light monster's ATK points by the same number as the attacking monster!"

"-whaaaaaaaaattttt!? Mamamiaaaaaaaa!"

"-But ... ...! I'm not done yet, I summoned forth, Mimic Magician, this copies Honest Again, so it becomes double now - and finally, two Light Bursts, reverse cards - Open! Now, I can increase your love power as hot as magma, now! Go, Maiden in Love! Please, accept, until you can't take it anymore!"

-That won the duel there as Ancient Gear Golemn is suddenly destroyed with pure, utter blow that depleted all of Crowler's LP to 0. Similar to Manjoume last time - and the latter just stormed out of the stadium.

...

...

...Later, near the cliff ... ...

...Rei and Konami are here by the cliff, with Rei coming here after Crowler have bemoaned his fate - on being defeated by an Osiris, _**again**_. Though he doesn't really consider Konami an Osiris student - or ranking Osiris, at that - - "whew, I wasn't sure what was going to hapen there, for a moment. But, at least, we were able to fool them ... ... and since Chancellor Sheppard said that he has a thing or two that HE doesn't wish people to know, I guess that's fine ... ... ... ...Say, why did you come to all that trouble just to hide my secret?"

"...Huh. I don't know ... ... it was the right thing to do -? Honestly, I wouldn't want to deter you from your decision. So I guess I made the right one."

"S-Say, what do you think would happen if I were to say ... ... can I still be being under your care ... ...?"

"...You mean protect your secret? Hm, well ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... "

"Please, please, please-! I'm really super, duper serious this time and I ain't kidding when I say that it's only because of you that I made it this far-! You've help me since day one, and we'd continued to lend each other's strength, it was kinda fun, too! But right now, I have a promise to keep to myself, and that is if I should enter the GX tournament, I would ... ... I would tell Zane about what I feel about him, and tell him of my own feelings at that ... ... "

"-watch it, Rei. Your hart might come off."

"Huh? O-Oh. T-Then please, please, please, please-! I'm really serious, I won't leave you alone until you say "Yes!", I won't leave you even if you eat, sleep and play or duel all the time! You get me!? I won't even leave you even if you take a shower or sleep on your own room!"

-Konami suddenly closed her mouth with his finger. "All right, I'll help you. I'll help you up to the whole year then. I'm your caretaker now. Your guardian in this school. Got it?"

"R-Really?"

-He nodded firmly. And both share an understanding of sort.

"Teehee. Here's to the greatest partner in this school!"

"Ah. Ah. Then, come on, everyone is eager to hear of the test results tomorrow. It's Sunday, so best spend it wisely!"

"Haiiiii-!"

-They both leave this place ... ... ... ...

...

...

...The next day, Sunday ... ...

...Since the uproar of Konami finishing his test examination in just two minutes, most have accused him of cheating on the test - though the staff, especially the chairwoman, affirmed and stated that no one other than the staff members, especially the chairwoman and the disciplinary committee, have been the ones to check and/or touch the answer sheets for the test papers, so all accusations are dropped off - and most, the same people, apologized for the accusation. Though Konami feels he could care less ... ...

"Oi-!" Someone suddenly called out, it's Daichi Misawa - - "In case you're wondering, the test results are posted. Kaiser Ryou is the top scoring student so far, and next to him is ... ...You." -Daichi made it sound like it was painful to admit, at first. "Say, how smart are you? I mean your IQ of getting to finish the score in just two minutes. I've seen Zane take off for at least two minutes like you, but it seems like ... ... I guess my question is how did you pulled that off-?"

...Konami ought to answer or reply something, but ... ...

"...why do you ask?"

"Nothing. I just want to know. It's part of my nature."

"Huh. Nature, huh. Intellectual people loves nature at best, you know that?"

-He said recalling Zane watching out at the Sunset before. And before then, Asuka, too, is by the beach.

"-well, if I'm going to ask. I suppose I made effort. Like how you study for an exam, how you become so smart, that is your talent, and make my own situation A-okay. Most powerful people comes take great responsibility, but it's no different from other responsibilities. So that's how it goes, Misawa, was it?"

"Ah. Misawa Daichi, pleased to meet your acquaitance, Hagure Konami."

"Ah. Ah." They shook their hands.

"I honestly admit, you're really an interesting duelist. More so than that kid, Judai Yuki, since his first arrival. First, he's said to have almost - no, he _did_ defeated Manjoume after hearing the story from Tenjouin-san. Oh, Tenjouin Asuka-san. But I heard he lost again to him, though that was during our non-scheduled first semester days, you've come in a nick of timing to enroll here. So congratulations, I guess."

"Ah. Ah." They shook hands again.

"Say, why aren't you aiming to become a resident of the high ranking dorms. From what I've heard, Doctor Crowler offered you a spot in Obelisk, but you turned it down! Why?"

"Huh. Well ... ...let's just say I don't meet standards. And I mostly keep to myself and in a secluded room, too. So the Osiris room pretty much serves me."

-Daichi frowned at that. Though he could also relate as he likes to have a secluded place of his own - - "-well, that's that, I guess. I better watch out for that kid, he's not an average duelist, that's for sure."

...

...

...School days have gone and passed by normally for everyone, and Konami actually befriended some of the other Osiris students, looking up to him as a role model - even Judai is outclassed, as Syrus admitted.

...Then day after day, it seems like it's going as usual ... ... that is ... ... "Huh ... ... ... ...Asuka-?" -Konami sees Asuka looking at the distance - trying to remember Fubuki and the cherished moments with him, and, well ... ...wondering how's he doing ... ... "The Sunset is like that of a cherished picture of memories between the youth and that of your own cute face, you know that."

-Konami suddenly spoke to her, which struck a cord sensation since that's what Fubuki also said to her once - and also - "Oh, Konami. Oh, I-I'm sorry ... ... "

"...what's wrong? You look like you're in deep thought."

"Deep ... Ah, I guess so ... ... You remind me of someone ... ... I just can't put it together, why do you remind me of him so much ... ...?"

-Konami recalls that Zane said the same thing, to him, does he really resembles this Fubuki Tenjouin.

...Or that perhaps, they just share the same hobbies - well, not all hobbies, as Konami recalled that Fubuki likes to impress the ladies, and likes surfing as he has talent for it - "...I just can't put it ... ... ... ... " Asuka murmurs to herself, and right then ... ... ... ... Konami leaves her be, seeing she's very deep in thought ... ... right then however, Konami sees Manjoume preparing to set sail on the open ocean on a boat with his boat being prepared - "Farewell. Duel Academy!"

...

...

...At the open sea ... ... ... ...

...Manjoume is feeling melancholic as he transferred to Duel Academy and immediately rose to the rank of Obelisk, and before then - he was expected to be a perfect image by his brothers, though even then ... ... as he has lost a duel to Judai, then later, two consecutive defeats from Konami - and even Rei, well, frankly, it's just Konami ... ... and he cannot put his mind behind it. Just what is it he needs to do to make his situation A-okay ... ...?

... ... ... ...The silent waves are giving him a lullaby, so ... ...meanwhile, back at Duel Academy, at the library ... ... Judai and co. are here, supposed to be doing home work, but he - Judai - - got all sleepy and just decided to scan some cards and watch t.v.

"Say, Aniki, shouldn't we be at the classroom? At least, in the Osiris dorm, Daitokuji-sensei ... ... " -Right, Daitokuji advised the Osiris students to stay at the classroom at least, since it might be dangerous to stay in the Osiris dormitory as a storm signal no. 3 is coming their way ... ... so Daitokuji-sensei said he'd packed some things there, like the hoven for cooking food and the fridge, where Crowler reluctantly allowed it, since there's no choice. And they certainly can't give accomodation at the Obelisk Blue dormitory, and right then ... ... "I wonder where Konami is, it would be good if all of the Osiris red are all here, since it might be easier to find all of us ... ... "

"I don't think Konami is a reckless person. So don't worry about it." Chumley assured and that got Judai into thinking and recalling that Manjoume has been absent for three days straight ... ... there's nothing much to do in this island, as it's not of the city so during days off they just spend their times on computers, in Judai's case, he's trying the dueling network to duel on network duels to duel some people - the same goes for Konami, actually, and speaking of Konami - - just where is he, any way ... ...?

...

...

...At the middle of the ocean ... ... ... ...

...Manjoume's boat is still drifting, he plans to enroll in North Academy, where he might regain his self-esteem - and to also make his situation A-okay ... ... but ... ... "Can I really do this-?"

"Ah, with these rations, you can barely stand an hour in this stormy afternoon. So you should have at least brought some more." Konami suddenly appeared by the boat's edge, with him seem to have swam here ... ...

"Ah. Ah. I didn't think I would have ... ... Huh-? Huh ... ...? You're ... ... " -Manjoume sees Konami, who has picked up a breathing underwater device, and ... ...

"W-WHAT THE HEEEEEEEEEELLLLL-!?" -Manjoume exclaimed throughout the horizon in the sky - "YOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU-!" -He points an accusing finger to Konami.

"Ah, ah. So, how come you're here?"

"-why the hell are you here, asshole!? Osiris Dropout, how, when, why ... ...why the hell are you here-!?"

"Ah. Ah ... ...it's a long story ... ... no, it's a short story. I swam ... ... using this device here, you know, the ones agent or discoverers used to get a discovery of sharks and things in the sea ... ... ... ... that's it."

Manjoume fell, completely dumbstruck.

"Of all the ... ...You lousy drop out punk-! You swam all the way here, hmph! -what an idiot! Idiots don't think much-!"

"Naturally. Or are you stupid enough to believe otherwise?"

"Grr. -why you ... ...why the hell are you here-!?"

"I think the most prudent question is what ARE you doing here in the middle of nowhere-?" Konami asked, getting to the point - -

"Hmph! None of your business, I'll drop you off to the Academy and then I will LEAVE!"

"Don't tell me you've come to follow the fairy tale of "finding myself" or some stories like that, like going off on an adventure around the world or something like that. Tch, that's so not like you."

"Grr, JUST what is it to YOU any way-! Just everything I've gone through, it's too damn hard-! And whatever I do is none of your damn business!"

"...Ah, it's none of my business. But, Manjoume, don't you want to know or find out how to make your situation A-okay?"

"w-what... ...?"

-Manjoume seems off-guardly got caught at that.

"Make my situation A-okay ... ...? L-Like, how, exactly ... ...?"

"Hm, well, for one, you do things not by your own judgement alone, in other words, for everyone's sake is what you should do. And second, I know it's very hard, but always remember that everyone can make their situation A-okay, no mere idiot can deter than from you."

"-w-what ... ... T-That's ... ...You came all this way to tell me that? ... ... ... ...Hmph, what a loser. If that's how it is, hmph, well, thanks ... ... But I'm taking you back to the Academy! Tch, you're really a trouble-maker you know that-! And to think you passed the test not by intellect, it's pretty darn undignified! It's ... ... "

"...Yes, well, as long as it can make me not fail, I'm fine with it. As long as it's right, it shouldn't be too much of a hassle, right?"

"... ... ... ... Hmph, well all right, but I'm still taking you back - but ... ... "

-Suddenly, it started to rain and violent winds are coming their way, it seems there's a storm signal coming now, much to the awkwardness of both boys as they've realized they're in the middle of the ocean and a storm is about to hit - - "This is your fault, Manjoume."

"Shut up! This is something Manjoume-sama must do himself-! I've gone into exile, but now, rising up, I will take my time and chances to go the distance - - and return in the middle of the semester-!"

"...what? You're ... ...dropping out-?" Konami asked in great disbelief.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha-! I don't need to drop out, but, right now, I'm in need of prestige. That is why, I want to become more stronger, in order to topple all enemies before me, like you, Red Hat-! Got it?"

-Konami grimaced at that. "Deal." -Both are into agreement at that - but ... ... it started raining now ... ... ... ...

-It started to rain violently now, and Konami and Manjoume are trying to get through the storm that is pressing hard now, as they make a detour back to the Academy, and it seems in the Academy, all Osiris Red are given shelter in the classrooms that they're asleep now - except Syrus, who is worried for a missing member or fellow dorm mate, Konami ... ... Back to the latter, he and Manjoume just arrived by the harbor - as Konami makes a run for it, but he keeps tripping, no matter what.

-Manjoume ought to help him out, as they both made a run for it, and are caught in a squall, or a violent wind, that is making them go through some heavy lengths and have to stop by Osiris dormitory nearby, as of then - they entered the first room, which is _actually_ Rei's room, as far as Konami remembers - and then, they heard a "meow" sound coming outside and Konami rushed out to find Pharaoh - who is drenched in the rain fall and Konami rushed in to help him out and a falling tree is seen, and he quickly returned inside and drops Pharaoh to the ground as he turned on the light - "-well, at least we found accomodation in this part - - "

"You have no idea what kind of tsunami just robbed me of my trip-!? Maybe I should have gone ahead and ... ... "

"...And what-? Get caught in this stupid typhoon storm?"

"Yeah, well maybe I should have ... ... "

-Konami lits a lamp nearby, and puts it on the middle - "It's a common symptoms you know, the inducing-insanity thing for people who are into entertaining people, as well as providing the means of morale to others. So don't sweat that it's different from others, it's basically the same thing. Though, no one will have it easy. Got it-?"

"...Yeah, well, as for how to make my situation A-okay ... ... "

"...Get back at your enemies, at full force, I guess ... ...?"

"Huh, yeah, I guess so ... ... But I'm still aiming to become a number one duelist and student in North Academy, I have to try."

"...I dunno. I guess that's how you must deal with this. Okay, I'm gonna catch some shut-eye ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... "

...Both have fallen asleep, with Pharaoh snuggling onto Konami's side, and all or everyone fell asleep ... ... ... ... well, except for Judai and co. They are searching for their friend, Konami, whom they suspect is on the Osiris Red dormitory - - "Oh man, I thought and told everyone to go to the classroom, nyaa~~ And Pharaoh is missing, too."

-Daitokuji sensei is with them, too, as they go to the dorm of theirs ... ... ... ...

...

...

...Soon both Manjoume and Konami are given accomodation, sort to speak, in the infirmary and Manjoume expressed desire to leave Duel Academy for now, since he needs to "find himself", meaning make his situation A-okay by taking in some more challenges, or training, as one can put it.

-So he left Duel Academy on a ferry instead, as soon as the storm subsided a bit and Judai and co. including Daitokuji and Miss Fontaine and Konami, accompanying them at that - and soon, days passed by and the storm passes by, and it returned to the good normal days, or weather again, "It feels good to be back on the sunny weather-!" Syrus commented.

"-Yeah, you're telling me! -well, at least, they can grill sandwiches again."

-Chumley said that and Daichi greets the group - - "Hey, guys. I heard what happened, Manjoume Jun has temporarily left the school, well I suppose he quitted, sort to speak, Duel Academy, right now."

"Ah. It's very unfortunate, but I guess everyone has their own homework to do, huh?"

-Judai said that and Syrus ought to say something. "Speaking of homework, class is about to start. And they have a quiz coming."

"Oh, that's right! I better get something done, too!"

"-well, that'll be no problem for me. And for you, too, right, Red hat?"

"Probably." Konami replied to Daichi's question.

"All right then, let's go, I might be able to help you out a bit in reviewing some of the materials ... ... "

...And so the days passed by ... ... ... ...

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Start Of Tag Force**

 **Chapter 7: The Clash Of white And Black, Blue and Red-!**

... ...At some sort of cavern ... ... ... ... ... ...

...Konami finds himself here, and someone wearing an helmet or a mask helmet is seen - as they seem to be eager for battle and - - "I've been waiting for you, you may not be suited for the upcoming ordeal with the Phantom Demons, that is why you are summoned here - - to see if you are able to topple them -! Now come at me, Hagure Konami-dono!"

-For some reason there is a Blue-eyes white Dragon appearing beside this person, Kaiba-man, as it seems - - "Now come, it's a duel-!"

"...Duel, huh-? Okay, you're on."

-Konami takes the challenge. ""DUEL-!""

"-Now, show me the extent of your strength! Ore no taan-! Rabid Horseman in ATK position, plus, Axe of Despair-! This increases a beast's power, by 1000! Thus, Rabid Horseman now has 3000 ATK power-! And next, I set forth a token magic card that lets summon two wicked statues as tokens. And now I use "Tribute Rule" to tribute these two tokens to summon forth Diamond Dragon-! Attack power is 2100 and then, Dragon's Orb-! This increases a dragon's power by 1000, as well -!"

"...That's a bit overbearing, don't you think-?"

"Hmph! Power is everything, that is why - for justice to persevere, power must be attained - as is the ordeal with the beings called the Phantom Demons-!"

"...Phantom ... ...Demons-?"

"Yes, that is of the legendary monsters that are said to bring doom to your world - and right now, someone is conducting experiments to those of former Obelisk students to gather negative energies to revive these beasts, and even the Phantom Demons have now recruited the Seven Star Assassins, that which who plans to enter your tournament called the GX tournament. And they won't be - - "

"Hmph-! Serves them right." Konami suddenly spoke up - - "-whether or not what happened Kaibaman, everyone will get what they deserve, and what does power answer to, any way-!? I don't need your philosophy of power, at least, power without subtlety is ugly and will be consuming the owner - - so what's all the power will do if you'll get suck up in it, too, any way-? So, why don't you control it?"

"Are you saying I lack the conviction of a duelist, or the ... ... "

"Hmph, I don't know ... ... But, maybe you're just doing it the wrong way-? Hmph, we'll see. The victor is righteous, right-?"

"Right ...? Hmph, all right, then, I put one card faced-down. And end my turn."

-Turn 2: Konami's turn.

"Ore no taan-! Red-eyes Dragon Chick in ATK position-! I tribute it as per its special ability, and summon forth Red-eyes Black Dragon-! Now see forth the might of the legendary fericious dragon that is said to be the embodiment of the night itself - - now, I use Darkness Gathering, similar to "Honest", I can increase the ATK power of a DARK monster by simply tributing another one." Konami discarded a DARK monster then, "Now, Red-eyes, attack-! Dark Mega Flare-!"

-That destroyed Diamond Dragon, but right then - Konami activated another trap card - "Trap, activate! Red-eyes Spirit-! This lets me revive a Red-eyes Black Dragon from the graveyard, yes, the one I just discard just now was another Red-eyes Black Dragon-! Come forth, now-!"

"Now I use Copy cat and Counter, I use Counter first to attack with the previous Red-eyes, and then later, I copy it using Copy Cat, as I can copy the already used Magic or trap cards -! Now, two Red-eyes, attack Rabid Horseman-!"

-Rabid Horseman is destroyed, depleting Kaiba-man's LP to 2850 LP now.

"You are stronger than I anticipated. Very well, I got your friend right here my deck! I use Ancient Rules to summon forth the light side of the dragons you just summoned -! Come forth, Blue-eyes white Dragon-!"

"...Blue-eyes ... ...white Dragon ... ...?" 'Just who is this person ... ...Kaiba Seto ... ...?' Konami wondered in his thoughts, as this person is now using the symbolic monster of Blue-eyes for Seto Kaiba, and right then, he put one card faced-down. "Turn End."

-Turn 3: Kaiba-man's turn.

"Then, it's my turn-! Draw-! Inferno Reckless Summon-! This lets us summon forth our monsters with the same type of monsters in our choosing, I choose Dragon-Type, thus, I summon forth my other two Blue-eyes white Dragons-!"

"...Fine, then I summon Red-eyes Black Dragon, and then ... ... Lambda, in which he has no ATK or DEF power. So you can't target him as an attack unit, nor can he defend me, actually. Now, I use my Reverse card-! Darkness Incarnate, this lets me have a six-hand cards." -Konami begun to draw a lot of cards.

"Hmph, then I use ... ... Pot of Greed-!" Kaiba-man said revealing the just card, "Now I draw two cards. Hmph, Light Illuminating Path-! I get to have six-hand cards of my own now-! -we shall battle using our full arsenal now-! Now, I use Fusion-! I fuse all of three Blue-eyes white Dragons to form out the ultimate shape of its brilliance -! Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon-!"

-The main body of Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon is laid bare, next are the three heads of Blue-eyes, "Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon-! This is my mightiest servant, but it shall be proven to you now that I will annihilate you with its sheer might-!"

"Hmph. Just try it, now, I use Lambda's special ability to fuse him with the three Red-eyes Black Dragons-! Come forth, Red-eyes Ultimate Dragon-!"

-Both dragons glared at one another, and snarled at one another - - And they both snarled again, this time, menacingly. "Red-eyes Ultimate Dragon-? Hmph, hahaha, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-! Interesting duel this has been thus far, but now, let the light pierce through the darkness's power -! Ultimate Burst Stream-!"

"-Go, Darkness Giga Flare-!" -Both dragons attacked one another, and it erupted into a series of explosions that engulfed the entire field - "Red-eyes Ultimate Dragon has three attacks, so yours have - "

"Don't flatter yourself-! Ultimate Burst-! This lets me attack more, twice, to be precise with Ultimate Dragon -!" -Kaiba-man reveals, saying that "Ultimate Burst" lets him attack twice - "Go, Ultimate Dragon-! Ultimate Burst-!"

"Darkness Giga Flaaaarreee-!" -Both dragons attacked at full arsenal now, that destroyed each other then, but Kaiba used something, Special De-Fusion Bondage, when a fusion monster is destroyed, re-summon its fusion materials if they are on the graveyard - and then, "Go, three Blue-eyes, Burst Stream of Destruction-!"

"Magic card-! Toss Down-! This lets me decrease the star level of my monsters, and now I use "Special Tribute Summon", this lets me summon all available monsters from my hand, Meteor Dragon and Demon's Summon-! Now, I use Monster Reborn to revive Red-eyes Black Dragon-! And finally, Monster Reincarnation, I revive Lambda and fuse him with Red-eyes, as well as his two fusion materials, to summon forth - Red-eyes Black Dragon Beyond Crimson god dragon -!"

-That has shocked Kaiba utterly, not seeing this monster before - "I-Impossible-! I've never seen that monster card before -!"

"It's not a monster card-! Like the legendary duelist, I guess if I'm to become to the same caliber as a god, I have to follow his own footsteps-! Now, Red-eyes Black Dragon-! -Attack-! Crimson Nova Mega Flare-!"

-The attack is fired on Kaiba's direction, obliterating the three Blue-eyes at that. And depleting Kaiba's LP to ... ... ... ... 0.

Konami: 4000 win

Kaiba-man: 0 Lose

-That settled the duel now, and Konami is deemed to have passed this test - - "Very well, I leave the safety of my school to your hands, as a student of my school, you won't be defeated by the damn Seven Star Assassins - Don't disappoint me-!"

...

...

...At Konami's room ... ...

...Konami wakes up seeing that he's in his room - not in the cavern just now, realizing he just had a vision just now, and he dueled Seto Kaiba - formerly Priest Seto, during the times of Ancient Egypt, and now ... ...

-Someone suddenly came in, it's Rei - - "Ah, Konami-nii-chan! You'll be late for school if you don't hurry up, come on, it's time go-!"

"Ah, ah. Geez, I just had one hell of a lesson. Before something drastic happens ... ... "

"Eh?"

"Rei ... ... I've learned something, but it's something I can only tell you ... ... not through words, so I'll send it to the others too ... ... So, be alert ... ... for the Seven Star Assassins." Konami warned, and right then, something sinister is lurking into the shadows as the card versions for the Phantom Demons, _Sangenma,_ have now been put to the test, now all that remains is for the deal - Chairman Kagemaru.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Start Of Tag Force**

 **Chapter 8:** **Replacement For The Blizzard Prince, For Now**

... ...At the light-house ... ...

... ...Asuka joined Zane as they stand by the light house - - "Looks like the representative choosing is under way for the staff to decide on this. But how come you didn't volunteered Zane?"

"I am already on my third year. This is for the younger generations to perform at, first years or second years will suffice. Chancellor Sheppard will be the one deciding it. Though a duel may be in session. Though right now, I think the most with the highest percentage to be chosen is ... ... ... ... Judai."

-Both of them said that, as they stared in the horizon - -

...

...

...The next day, at the faculty gathering of Duel Academy ... ...

...Chancellor Sheppard is discussing along with the others, that includes the teacher staff, and even the top student of the Academy, Zane Truesdale. "Now then, ladies and gentlemen, as you know, the upcoming representative match of our school to Duel Academy to the North is coming, but right now, our only representative can only be a first year. As I've heard they're choosing a first year student of their own."

"Then, what would you suggest, Chancellor Sheppard-?" Crowler asked.

"Ah, about that. I've heard from Truesdale-kun that Judai Yuki has the highest percentage of dueling in this matter, so I thought of choosing him. -what say you, Truesdale-kun?"

"I have no issues of that. In fact, from his recent duels of defeating Jun Manjoume, not once, but twice, and also, he also sparred with me once, and though he lost, he did put up a commendable stance in battle. And as for that, he also defeated various duelists up to this point. Take the student who tried to test himself against the legendary Yugi Mutou's deck, so for now - - I think it would be fare to say that Judai Yuki is the first one to be of my choice - - "

"I see. Then, objections, any one ... ...?"

"I got an objection-! I want to recommend Hagure Konami-san, in this voting for our representative. I was there too when he beat - oh, no disrespect intended, I was there when he won against Kaiser Truesdale Zane-dono. And also, I heard and watched then that he also beat Manjoume Jun-san. And of course, including me, to that-! -So won't you at least recommend him-?"

"Hm, not a bad recommendation, sensei."

-Zane said that. "Then, we'll ask Hagure-san, then."

...

"No. I don't want to. -well, nice of you to recommend though, sensei." Konami's reply shocked Crowler to the core - at that. "-well, was that the answer you needed-?"

-Chancellor Sheppard and other staff members are also here, "-why do you not want to be representative, Konami-kun? If I may so bold, I would say you seem to be more powerful than Judai-kun. That is to say that you beat Kaiser Zane Truesdale-kun. And more than that, you also seem to have beaten the duelists that Judai Yuki have bested."

"Hello there, what are you all talking about-?" Judai, the latter, came in.

"Oh great, it's that Osiris drop out boy-!" Crowler thought in frustration.

"Judai. It's the staff questioning Konami of his intent to become representative, but he declined at that and now, the question falls to you. Daitokuji-sensei also recommended it, claiming you might be able to - - "

"-wait a moment, it's not just him who is available. How about Misawa Daichi-? He's also a talented duelist on his own caliber, and for that, I would say a duel representation is necessary. That way, we can decide if this Osiris student - " '-And drop out boy' - "And Misawa senior would be the perfect representative."

"Hm, not a bad recommendation. Sensei. Chancellor Sheppard, what's your thoughts?"

"Hm, Daichi Misawa, eh? Hm, very well, we shall ask him. Plus, I heard he's been planning to challenge Judai whom he recognized his potential at, and he's been eager to duel him of course. Yosh, everyone, thank you for your time, Hagure-kun. Excuse us."

-The staff left and/or except Daitokuji. "-well, this would be interesting, nya~~ Judai-kun, you are to represent our school against North Academy nyaa~~ It's in the Antartic part where Jun Manjoume-kun enrolled to."

"Oh, I remember! That's where he went-! It's very far-!"

"-well, of course, nyaa~~ It'll be not a training for him if it wasn't. You heard him say that he wants to go somewhere far away, right-? So don't mind its distance, mind the cold, nyaa~~" -Suddenly, Pharaoh begun to scurry away with Daitokuji sensei giving pursuit to him - - "-well, congratulations, I suppose. On being chosen as representative for the Academy."

"Haha, thanks a lot, Konami. But I'm kinda nervous, too, this is not like some duel - everyone must have expectations that I can't expect to meet. So, yeah, I'm just kinda nervous."

"...Just do what you can. That is the key. If others are dissatisfied, then, that's their problem. Right or wrong, that's pretty much how it goes."

"Right or wrong ... ...? Hm, hey, you're pretty philosophical than I thought, Konami! Even though you may act like casual or carefree, you're really pretty smart for a kid, huh?"

"...I don't know. I only have a "photograph memory" so I'm not really smart on tests, or exams. So I don't ... ... "

"Haha, yeah, well ... ...thanks, Konami. Now I don't have any reservations for this duel. Hm, I wonder who will be my opponent. Ah! But you know, what if it's Manjoume-san, this time?"

"Manjoume? Ah, crap, I didn't thought of that. He IS familiar with this place. And also ... ... Say, Judai, have you heard about Asuka's brother, Fubuki Tenjouin ... ...?"

"...Fubuki ... ...Tenjouin ... ...? Hm, ah, yeah, Asuka mentioned her before. Though I don't really know who or where he is, I heard he's gone missing. Though, that is scary, isn't it? I hope Asuka isn't anything into strange stuff or ... ... she might get into trouble. Oh, while we're at it, could you look at her for us, Konami?"

"Me? -watch over Tenjouin?"

"Yeah! I mean, she IS our friend, and matter of fact, I heard you two spoke more than once or thrice, so I can only trust someone who could know her better, is all. Haha, well, I gotta go. I gotta tell Sy and Chumley. See ya!"

"...Hmph, easy for him to say. But ... ... Fubuki ... ... Tenjouin, huh ... ... Is the academy giving up on those who went missing on this school ... ...?"

...Meanwhile, at the harbor ... ...

"Hai! Hai! Please bring it not altogether, you'll get hurt if you deliver them - Huh-? Is that ... ...was there someone there?" Dorothy asked as she'd noticed that it seems there's a presence of someone underwater, and swam to the facilities of Duel Academy - into the water underground basement, where it's accessible only by the staff - then, there are lockers here, too.

-Someone, Gerard, dons an Osiris red uniform - and goes inside the campus, and right then, he ought to act casual - but then, as he tries to get along he's berated or just ignored by other people, being called "Osiris drop out" by the Obelisk Blue people until - - Konami spots him and sees him to be upset or sad as he just walked away - - "Oi! Don't mind those losers, they keep prying on business that doesn't concern them."

-Konami said which seem to have calm down Gerard, who is grateful as Konami approached him - - "Say, I haven't seen you here before, and you look ... ...look like an old timer."

"Oh, ha ha. Everyone says that about me, why hello, fellow Red Osiris student, you seem like a nice guy - so thanks for looking out for me there, say, how come everyone is so ... ...jerky."

"Hmph, well, I suppose they're complaining about not being able to make their situation A-okay so they keep drinking poison of karma."

-That's what Konami said and it sparked a lot of menacing glares from the Obelisk Blue students.

"Say, I'll introduce you to someone who might be able to lift your spirit. He's an Osiris like us. Come on, I'll take you there."

-while they left, a lot of murmurings and angry spouts - - "Damn that kid-! Our almighty kaiser has been beaten - No, it wasn't like that-! That damn kid is always getting lucky in his draw, much like that other first year, Judai Yuki-!"

"Gr, their luck is unbelievable-! Anyway, it seems like we're gonna have a hard time trying to get rid of them, dammit-!"

"...what do we do now?"

"Don't ask me. Tch, they're gonna ruin our studies at this case."

-Jasmine and Mindy are at one table, "Geez, everyone is alarmed at that kid's words." Jasmine said.

"Hm, yes, huh-? That kid is strong, but ... ... going up against the school's number one student, and a hot stud, at that-! Zane Truesdale, that Osiris kid is like a ... ... a ... ... a god ... ... ... Oh, wait, what am I saying, hahahahaha-! Any way, I think we cannot lay a hand on him, it's like ... ... untouchable."

"-Untouchable? Gr, oh, geez, this is getting me some high blood pressure, I better do something to ease my mind-!"

...

...Later at the Osiris dormitory ... ...

"Yo-! Konami! How's it - - Huh-?" Judai greet Konami who is with Gerard.

"This is Gerard. Or so he claims. He may need some ... ...directions. He's quite new here, so don't mind him if he says something strange."

-Judai and co. got to talk with Gerard for some time, and he preferred to be called "old-timer", for some reason. "Ah, so old-timer, is it? Ha ha, well you do look older than the rest of us."

"Hm. But did you held back or something-?" Syrus asked that.

"I'm just an old timer, but uh can you guys tell me something mysterious about this island or this academy, for that matter-?"

-Gerard asked that and Judai pondered for a bit ... ... "Oh, there was that abandoned dormitory incident, though I heard our teachers forbid us from going there - so only trusted staff members and students are allowed there."

"I see ... ...then, that's quite suspicious, isn't it? It's like the Academy is hiding something from the students, or the public, for that matter. So to that, I plan to ... ... "

"Huh? Old timer, what were you talking about?"

"Yeah, did you say something just now?" Syrus asked.

"Hahahahaha! Nothing, nothing! It's just a joke-! Joke, joke-! Now, I thank you for your cooperation, but uh, oh. You dropped something, this is ... ... Ah-! T-This is ... ...Skyscraper ... ...! I once had this until ... ... ... ... Until I lost to that bastard, Seto Kaiba, on that one duel ... ... and I lost my passion for dueling that time ... ... ... ... why is this card ... ... "

"Oh, my Skyscraper-! Thank you, old timer, I thought I couldn't find it, and then you and Konami came along that it sort of slipped my mind!"

"Oh, Judai-kun, this belongs to you, here. I used to have one like that."

"What-!? Really? Wow-! Does that mean you play an Elemental Hero deck, Gerard-!?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. But uh, I gave up on it. Since, well ... ... I don't like dueling any more ... ... I lost my passion for it."

"You lost your passion for it ... ...?" Konami asked.

"Yeah, I think I may have learned a lesson the hard way."

"Oh, then ... ...why are you still here in this school then, you could drop out - Oh, no offense meant. No offense, meant-! Ha ha ha ha ha ... ... well, just recommending it, no offense meant-! Hahahaha ... ... " Syrus said.

"Yeah, well ... ...well, I got into a bad taste after my defeat of - Oh, I mean, from Seto Kaiba. After that, I just can't fight or duel any more, well that, and I somewhat found a new job. Thanks for the recommendation, though, ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Say, old timer, you don't have to let one set-back hold you back. Or rather, don't let the actions of others control your actions. It just means you can't face yourself, or have the courage to face yourself. I know that everyone has problems, but, they all solutions. So represent yourself, old timer."

-Everyone felt rather touched at Judai's speech just now.

"Precisely. Looks like the school has chosen a fine representative for our school's behalf." Konami commented.

"Haha, thanks, Konami! Hearing that from you is kinda refreshing! Oh, and one day, I want to duel you, too!"

"...we'll see. Then, I gotta go for now. See ya!"

-Konami left the dorm or the room of Judai and the others.

"Hm, well, I guess I better go to my own accomodation. See you guys, later." Gerard ought to do his own part, while apologizing to himself and the others ... ... "...well, see ya later-!"

"Hold it!" Chumley stopped him. "I can somewhat relate myself to you, but I'm also the same as yours. I got held back so many times now, that I don't think that I'll be able to graduate from this school. But ... ...watching Judai duel, as well as Konami, I think I somewhat regained my fighting spirit. Maybe if you saw your own deck, oh, sorry, your former deck, you may be able to gather back your fighting spirit."

"Oh, then ... ... ... ... Hm, I appreciate your words, but uh, I really gotta go-! See ya-!"

"...what was that all about?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, I wonder what ... ... "

...

...Meanwhile at Daichi's own room ... ...

...Daichi is researching about the Duels that Judai had, and from there, he'd noticed that his ace cards are Elemental Hero, Flame wingedman and Thunder Giant. "From the duels I've seen, it seems Judai is a master of fusion ... ...Fusion-? Ah, fusion ... ...Fusion-!? That's it-!" He seems to grin too much about himself - - "Oh, I finally found the weakness of Judai Yuki's deck. Be prepared for yourself-!"

-Then, Daichi begun to re-arranged his deck, that consist of water decks. That is his ace card is the water dragon of legend, that is called ... ... water dragon, Timaedragon.

...

...

...Meanwhile, at the abandoned dormitory premises ... ...

"-who are you? This place is off-limits, Osiris. You shouldn't be here, it's not under the staff's jurisdictin on what happens here." Asuka confronts Gerard who came here after hearing the info from Judai and the others, and then, as he was standing here, he's confronted to by Asuka. "Just who are you?"

"Hm, don't you think it's suspicious? This dorm is said to be the former dorm of the rich and luxurious Obelisk Blue students, as well as the site of their exams or something. I heard then, that the three geniuses back then were ... ... Zane Truesdale. Fubuki Tenjouin, but there was also another one ... ...

"Eh? Another ... ...one?"

"Ah. I plan to see if there are other records of their disappearance, so try not to interfere."

-Konami arrived on the scene, and he sees Asuka confronting Gerard. "So please, I need this to find the missing people." 'And to also ... ...earn a lot of money from this, and get revenge on those bastards ... ... ... ... '

"...what-!? Are you ... ... a spy-!? Did you come here to expose on the disappearances of the Obelisk Blue ... ...including ... ...My brother ... ... "

'...As expected. This is the younger sibling of Tenjouin Fubuki. But ... ... ... ... well I can understand your reservations, so ... ... "

"No. It is not something you understand, yet. Here, I have pictures of you being in this vicinity so that you won't tell anything regarding this Abandoned dorm or the missing students. The money you may earn may put you in for life."

"Grr ... ...I may have underestimated you, but I - "

"That's enough, Asuka."

-Konami showed himself in front of the two. ""K-K-KONAMI-!""

"...So Gerard, it was a lie, then ... ...? That you got held back, or that you were ... ...bad at dueling ... ...? And that you gave up upon it ... ...?"

"N-No, that's ... ...Hm, well, I didn't really answered Judai's question about being held back, but I DID not lie when I told you I lost to Seto Kaiba, and then, I lost my passion for dueling, when I was using the same Elemental Heroes as Judai."

"You're using the Same Elemental Hero deck as Judai-!?" Asuka asked in great disbelief.

"Yes. I am. Good lady, but right now, this is the only thing for me, or at least, since I lost my passion for dueling, I've been on the dumps, but now, I'm back. And I used to be a reporter and it's my hobby to search the truth on others, so now, I'm willing to - - "

"No! This isn't something that can be easily told to the public-! It might cause a stir, not to mention a ruined reputation on the academy's part!" Asuka objected.

"Hmph! It's the academy keeping dark secrets, not the other way around!"

"T-That's ... ... "

"Don't abuse truth or fact, Gerard. That is ... ... " Konami said or spoke up all of the sudden - - "It's true that being honest is important, or that people must learn of the truth, but there are people out there not willing to accept the truth - or for who you are, that is why we need support from our friends, and family alike, it doesn't matter as long as it's someone you're bonded with. Heck, even those who are strangers to us, can or will help us."

'...Onii-sama ... ... ' -More signs of Fubuki onto Konami, as it seems - - "I appreciate your concern, Konami, but I have to do it-! I have to try-!"

"Oi! Hold a moment-! I will have you arrested for this-!"

"Asuka!" Konami called out.

"Konami ... ...This is something I cannot let just be ignored, you may not understand, but ... ... "

"...Asuka. People are doing everything they can, even though you may not like it sometimes, you'll have to give it all in the moment, and do not get distracted by time itself."

"...T-Time ... ...? T-That's ... ...say, what if people can no longer represent themselves, and ... ... "

"...Is that really what they think-? The light is within people, and they can make their situation A-okay, any one can. So Asuka, do not waste your time on books and stuff, or just them, at least. Try to enjoy being with your friends, and even more importantly, watch as I try to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible-! And don't you worry, the truth hurts only to those who defy or deny it."

"... ...Onii-sama ... ... ... ... ... ... " Asuka shook her head, after seeing Fubuki's visage or figure onto Konami, as if they're entirely the same, but then again, his usage of Red-eyes Black Dragon, as well as his goofy nature at times, reflect or can be compared to that of Fubuki's ... ...

...

...

...At the duel stadium of which a lot of people has gathered ... ...

"Ladies and gentlemen-!" Crowler is doing the announcing, as usual - - "The time has cometh for us to determine the representative of our beloved Duel Academy, for this duel shall decide that very factor-! On one side of the corner, is Misawa Daichi senior-! And on one side corner, an Osiris drop out boy."

"-That wasn't a very nice introduction ... ... " Syrus bemoaned Crowler's disdain to the Osiris red students - - "Can't be helped. I've learned that the hard way. Crowler is always pushing us to do something drastic, and we may actually end up getting sabotaged in our own stance for as long as he's in control."

-Zane Truesdale and Chancellor Sheppard arrived at the side corner. "Gr, now, for that drop out boy to finally be rid off, and not become a stain in our representation of our academy. Daichi Misawa senior must be the one to win this, he has talent and potential, and I would certainly NOT let this OSIRIS DROP OUT BOY become the representative of this school, no matter what-!"

-Everyone becomes tense, especially Syrus, at Crowler's behavior right now - that includes Chumley now, "Uh, d-don't you think Doctor Crowler is acting suspicious-?"

"Hmhm. He's acting like he's plotting something. But then again, you and Judai ended up fighting a bunch of duelists like the Labyrinth brothers who are said to have given the legendary duelist, Yugi Mutou, a hard time." Chumley said, which only raised more concern for Syrus for Judai - - "Now, Ichiban-kun. Your call first, but I should warn you. I've developed a strategy that might solve the equation of defeating your deck, so be warned, don't underestimate your opponent."

"-Huh-? You did your research-? Ah, haha, sorry, I'm not very good at that. Misawa."

"Hm, I'm quite aware of that. You don't have to be embarrassed about that fact, though. So does everyone have talent that those who contribute to society are those attaining effort to make their situation A-okay. As such, can only benefit into society."

"Haha, okay, then, ore no taan-!" -Judai begun with his turn, and right then, Pharaoh, the cat, is watching with some alertness since something is amiss - - at the computer room of the Academy, Gerard made his way here - - and begun to slice through the security, while trying to avoid the many guards, and the chairwoman, who has detected an intruder here, as they're on a search for Gerard, that same intruder - - and he begun to type rapidly then, as he sees the profile of the missing students - including Fubuki Tenjouin. Someone Gerard remembered that he did told Asuka that he intends to help the missing victims - and help Asuka, too, and make a fortune for himself - - Back to the duel of Judai and Daichi,

-Turn 1: Judai's turn.

"Here goes, I activate the magic card, Fusion -!"

"-Halt it, Judai-! I activate the spell, Forbidden Spell: Rule Stalwart-! This lets me negate the activation of a trap, magic or even a monster effect, and remove that same card from play and it cannot be retrieved by no normal means!" -That shocked Judai and the others, as of then, that everyone is on an uproar now - - and then Judai realized and the others, too, especially Syrus and Chumley - "T-That's absurd-! Aniki's deck mostly focuses on Fusion summoning-! But without the fusion, now ... He can't fusion summon anything!"

-Judai grimaced his fate, but Crowler is grinning like made - now, as he just thought that he finally had the chance to rid the influence of Judai, once and for all - Daitokuji-sensei does noticed his behavior, "-what's wrong, Judai-? Is that all? Are you finished?"

"...Hm." Judai smirked for some reason, which caused Crowler to be silent, too - "That was a nice combo there, Misawa. But, fusion isn't the only capability of the Elemental Heroes-! Though, this is probably the best duel I've had in this academy-!"

"-why thank you, Ichiban-kun. This is also my most awaited duel with you, so to that, let's proceed on, Judai-kun!"

"Ah. It's still my turn. Bubble Man in DEF position. Since he's the only monster card I got on my field, I get to draw two cards from my deck-!"

-Judai does so, and just drew winged Kuriboh and Transcended wings, that he can activate by giving winged Kuriboh a level 10 star and he can tribute it to destroy all monsters and inflict the same ATK to their LP. "Now, Elemental Hero, Clayman, in DEF position. Plus, I activate a magic card that lets me have six-hand cards, from here onwards. I'm not holding my breath, Misawa-!"

"I won't hold back, either-! Now, ore no taan-! I summon Oxygedon-! Hydrogedon-!" **(Note: Oxygedon and Hydrogedon have exchanged names in this story in contrast to the anime or Duel Monsters game, as for why, I, too, don't know, as I'm just following or going along with the flow.)**

"Ah...!"

"-Oxygedon and Hydrogedon have the special abilities to special summon either of them, to that, I summon another Hydrogedon and Oxygedon-! That's it for now. I still have to calculate my move!"

"Ah-! Amazing, Misawa-! I didn't think that you could summon four monsters in just one turn-!"

"Hm, calculative dueling is my style-! So for now, Judai-kun, it's your turn!"

-Turn 3: Judai's turn.

"Here goes - Ore no taan-! Elemental Hero, Sparkman, in ATK position! Plus, I use the Plasma Force Field, this lets me summoned forth a power up field to Sparkman to at least 30% power, up to 2500 ATK power-! The Elemental Heroes have more than the fusion combo to be their ultimate combo power-! Now, attack them all, "Attack-All", Sparkman Electro Shock-!"

-Sparkman emanated a bunch of shock current towards the dragon water monsters-!

"Now, I get to - "

"Not so fast, Ichiban-kun! Your own magic just empowered both of my hydrogedons now, have you forgotten-? Electricity gets multiplied when soaked with water bodies-! -So that's it-!"

"Hehe, but I'm not done yet, Misawa-!"

-Judai used Pot of Greed, "Magic card, Pot of Greed! I draw two cards, and then, Jar of Greed and Pot of Greed, again, I draw three cards-!" He does so, "Sweet-! -My turn still, I activate Ray Blaster, this, like Bubbleman, negates damage calculation to Sparkman and prevents him from being destroyed! Now, Misawa, I use this-! Neo Spiral Force-! This doubles a monster's ATK power, thus, Sparkman has 5000 ATK power-!"

-That impressed the crowd, especially Syrus and Chumley. "All right-! Aniki has managed to find a way around without fusion-!"

"Yeah-! He's really a dueling genius-!" Chumley cheered.

"You're really a genius, you know that-? Though your grades don't apply much to dueling, you're pretty much a dueling genius on this field."

"Haha, thanks, Misawa. -well, are you gonna do something? Or ... ... "

"Hmph! Of course, I will-! Now, I summon forth, a six-hand magic card, water reflection-! -water can be an impregnable shield, Ichiban-kun, it acts as your reflection, too, like what or who you are to be, and thus, with this, I summon - Jam Deflector Device, this lets me attack a Jam monster - or to be precise, an attack will be directed to a jam monster, I activate Charity of The Pure Integrity-! -Allowing me to summon a level 3 or lower level monster, come forth, Revival Jam-!"

"What!? Revival Jam-!?"

"This card is indestructible on the field, and it revives every time it's destroyed-! So now, all attacks go to Revival Jam, and now, he revives, negating all the attack-!"

-The crowd were impressed at that, "Ah...! Y-You negate all the ... ... all of my attack ... ... "

"...well, I wouldn't say I'll hold my breath, too. This water deck is my best, Judai, it holds my own calculation and my own integrity as a duelist."

-Crowler couldn't help but grin, and deems Judai has no chance of winning since the Fusion card is no longer in play, so he grins like silly again, much to Daitokuji's ire, but also feels he's going to get what he deserves. "Hm, not bad, Misawa. This may be the best duel I'll experience so far!"

'...It's true, removing the fusion card was the trump card for Misawa to prevent all the road for Judai Yuki to summon forth his strongest monsters. But, power without subtly is no more than an unstoppable force that has no direction - thus, they will only lead to one's own downfall.' Zane thought in an analytical manner.

"-All right, for now, I put one card faced-down. And end my turn."

-Turn 4: Daichi's turn.

"-Then, ore no taan-! -Now, I use a magic card, water deflection-! This lets me tribute a water monster that is at least level 6 or more, so I discard one card. Then, the water monster gains all of the other water monsters' on the field's ATK power-! But, in return, I cannot attack with the other monsters-!"

-Crowler laughed his head off, again, and deems this is the end of Judai. And right then, Daichi attacked with water ray blaze attack - that penetrated through the field, "Magic card, Bubble-Blaster-! Plus, Neo-Bubbleman-! Now, I get to attack on even terms with you, Misawa-!"

-Like he said he attacks using water, fight water with water, as it seems - and it collided into a collision of waves that destroyed the entire sight of them - until it was then, that the field is cleared up - "Yosh! Now this is a duel I've been eager to fight on-!"

"Ah, me, too!"

-The crowd cheered or give applause for both duelists, "So, Ichiban-kun, this is really what it means to fight on equal grounds. So this is now, your full potential-?"

"Haha, I don't know. But now, it's still your turn. But for now, I activate - Skyscraper-!"

-The skyscraper city like landscape is activated, riling up the crowd - and Gerard, who is passing by, sees this, and remembers his own dueling, and the city is so full of wonders - for entertainment becoming the most common thing to achieve peace to the mind - - "T-This is ... ... Skyscraper ... ...My card that is ... ...before Seto Kaiba ... ... "

...Flashback ... ...

...Gerard has accessed some of the profiles of the missing students - - and right then, he hits the jackpot, as he just found the missing report about the disappearance of the students and that the Academy intended to keep it a secret - and upon hacking it onto a disk, he managed to obtain the necessary file - his mission already done with. "All right! -with this, I can hit a fortune after I told the media that Duel Academy is not such a fun dueling institution, after all! And now, all I need is a boat ... ...oh, maybe I can catch the next ferry after here-! Now ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Hm, why does keep - Oh, why is Judai keep popping up on my head - Huh-? -what the... ...?"

...End of Flashback ... ...

...Gerard arrives on the dueling stage and sees Judai dueling Misawa Daichi, "It's still my turn now, Judai-! Okay, though I cannot attack with my other monsters - calculation can be divided, in other words, you have to be open minded in all sort of various situations, it doesn't mean it's shrewd, it just means to be able to keep a calm mind and being creative - but of course, some people seem to be tainted at its blinding light, so don't underestimate just how far you have to cross under the boundary, Judai-! I activate, "Counter", and "Effect-All", thus, all of my other monsters, attack-! Go, water flash attack-! -water deflection blast-!"

-Earlier, as per effect of Neo-Bubbleman's effect, Oxygedon is destroyed, and Daichi only has three monsters left - and now, Gerard looks with great anticipation, "Magic card, Hero Barrier-! This lets me defend a Elemental Hero from an attack, now, with Sparkman being equipped with Electro ray, damage calculation is negated as well as him being sent to the graveyard-!"

-Gerard watches with great interest, and right then, Konami arrives at the scene, actually, he saw Gerard walking on the hall, and deems he did something rash or something rushful, so he thought to take a closer look at him - and now, he finds him admiring the Skyscraper of Judai, Gerard's own former deck of Elemental Heroes.

-Konami then decides to show himself and watch this representative duel, of sort - - "Thus, I protected myself, Misawa-!"

"Not bad, Judai. But as I know, your Neo-Bubbleman's effect is..."

"Precisely! Now, Hydrogedon is destroyed-! As per effect of Neo-Bubbleman, I protected him from your attack using Hero Barrier!"

"Not a bad combo, now, I put one card faced-down. And end my turn."

-Turn 5: Judai's turn.

"Then, here goes, Ore no taan-! I summon Burst Lady, in DEF position. And I put three cards faced-down. Turn End."

"-what-? Is that all... ...? Hm, I guess you might have a tactic in mind - but that's just a guess, but assumptions only means something is on the way. So, Ore no taan-! I summon forth Delta Squad Group, when two of a pairs are summoned along with another one, now, I use Mirage Ruler. I summon forth the two monsters I had, Oxygedon and Hydrogedon, back to the field. Thus, Delta Squad Group is activated - They all share their level of stars, and more than that, I get to draw five cards from the top of my deck. Judai, four times four is sixteen, thus, all of my monsters are now 24 in total amount of star level, plus, Revival Jam makes it five. But, I use this, Star Level Boost, I equip it onto Revival Jam to add four level that I discard to the graveyard. Now, Judai, I now have 30 amount of star level - enough to ... ...I use this Fusion magic card now, water Emerald Reflection-! This lets me tribute 30 amount or total of water monsters on my hand or field to summon forth, water Timaedragon-! -Show yourself now, oh blazing waves of the sea, please hear our cry, and let us bask in the glory of the reflection of the shimmering reflection upon it, Fusion Summon-! -Come forth, water dragon, Timaedragon-!"

"Oh no-! -Judai-!"

-Gerard shouted amidst the crowd, and only Syrus and Chumley noticed him. "Ah! It's old timer-!"

"Ah, what's he ... ...where's he been-? And, oh, it's Konami-!" Chumley notified.

'...Now then, this monster has ... ...20000 ATK points.' Konami thought observing the field and Judai seems to have a slim chance, but that's a "seem" situation ... ...and Skyscraper is on the field right now, and the crowd goes wild as well as Doctor Crowler as he seems excited that Judai's last turn is now.

"All right, Judai, this is my strongest monster, Timaedragon-! It's the most impregnable and most sharpest form of water reflection that I have-! Now, it's still my turn-! Go, Timaedragon-! Attack his monsters and finish this now, plus, Judai-! -Seal Defense-! You cannot put your monsters into defense mode-!"

"-Heh-! I was waiting for you to do that, Misawa-!"

"What-!?"

"Now, I use, Seal Attack-! This put my Elemental Heroes into DEF mode, again, and I get to draw more cards, using a magic card that lets me draw another one -! This is now ... ...the deciding factor ... ...if I don't draw this right, I'm finished ... ... ... ...Draw-! -Now, ah! I got it-! -Now, I activate the five cards on my substage, plus, Beatrix, Sparkman and Clayman. And Burst Lady-!"

"-Huh-? -wait, Judai, how did you put Clayman even though ... ... "

"Ah! I used Reinforce Guard Defense, when a weak ATK powered monster is all alone and there's no cards on my substage, and I can summon a high defense monster. Thus, I summoned it."

"Ah!"

"Hehe, sorry, I forgot to mention it."

"No. It's ... ...it can be quite forgetful in such situation."

"Now, I activate the five cards on my substage, like Exodia, this card also lets me have a semi-automatic victory-!"

-The Doctor Crowler is in total disbelief. Then, Daichi remembered that aside from Exodia, there are other two cards type, five of them, but require more ... ...effort or performance to perform other than collecting parts like Exodia. As compensate for it having no monsters - or more like, Exodia parts have weak ATK power, thus, compensating for it not having have to be summoned to fulfill the effect - - "Then, you're ... ... "

"Ah-! Come forth, UNITY-! -when all of the five letters of U. N. I. T. Y. are summoned, I can instigate an automatic victory-! -Thus, further more, I must have at least three or more Elemental Heroes on my field!"

-That created an impressive design then, that emanated brightly in the skyscraper in front of everyone as the entire sea or Daichi's field is emanating so radiantly now, that it's like a futuristic technology of a city - with Flame wingedman on top and is about to launch an attack - along with the other "normal" Elemental Heroes, that then penetrated through - as Timaedragon also attacked and so does the Elemental Heroes that resulted in a clash that blinded everyone on the stadium or stage - that then resulted in a blinding collision explosion.

-Leaving forth an amazing and astounding design all over the stage, and right then, Daichi's monster is calmed down as it sank back to the sea water, and Daichi's LP reaches 0.

Judai: 4000 win

Daichi: 0 Lose

-The crowd cheered more loudly now, and Asuka noticed Gerard and Konami - at the side corner, as the crowd cheered more loudly. "Mamamiiiiaaaaa-!"

"It's over. -when it comes to Judai, Misawa miscalculated." Zane said.

"And the winner of the duel is ... ...Judai Yuki-kun!"

-Chancellor Sheppard announced much to Crowler's grimacing and crying, and Daitokuji sensei consoling him again, but he got frightened by Pharaoh the cat.

'...Judai-kun. You really perform an alchemy deck style. It's really interesting nyaa~~'

-The crowd cheered loudly, "All right! Judai! You've won fair and square, and that was a fun duel-!"

"Ah, old timer! I see you're here! Did you see that-!? Misawa got me in a tight spot!"

"Hm, see ya! It was fun while it lasted-! See ya-!"

"Huh? But ... ... "

-Konami has made it out of the building, finding no place in there ... ...at least, in his case, he didn't fit in as he saw it.

And right then, Gerard is pursued by Asuka - - "Hold a moment-! Just who are you, and what are you doing here-? Didn't you ... ... "

"-At first, I just want to find out the hidden information about the missing students to earn fame and money, while informing of the media to rescue the missing students. But now, someone has relived my fighting spirit as a duelist-! So, I'm going to try harder, now and may be then, I'll be able to get back at my usage of my own Elemental Hero-! And I'll use the information I got now to find and find your missing students, including your brother, Asuka Tenjouin-san!"

-Gerard takes his leave, and Asuka ought to ask - - "Then, you won't do anything ... ...how would I ... ... "

"Hehe. The hero always wins, because their honest with themselves-! So trust or cross my heart into it! Heehee." He said, leaving the premises, and ought to catch the next ferry out of the island - with Konami waving at him, and he waves back at him.

...

...

...Later, at the beach ... ...

...Asuka sees Konami sitting by himself at the beach - but then, he pulled something out, it's Red-eyes Black Dragon - - "-That's where you've been. -why didn't you simply joined Judai and the others, there. It's like ... ... you're constantly alone, aren't you ... ...being friends with Judai and the others ... ... "

"...Huh. Friends, huh ... ...if that's the case, they'll probably be the first ones. My childhood is that of ... ...well, staring into the stars, thinking of new possibilities, while admiring the night - and in terms like that, I got really have no one to call my friend, Asuka."

"Eh? R-Really ... ...?"

"Yeah, really. My parents are always out, for some reason relating to their job overseas. They're involved with political entanglements, you see. Leaving me all alone in our house, challenging everyone who is eager to duel, and I get to earn prestige as a result, and earn enough to that of ... ...I heard of the legend of Mutou Yugi ... ... The first duelist to acquire the Sangenshin, or god cards, or whatever people call them ... ... "

"Ah ... Mutou Yugi ... ...He's the idol and image of Duel Monsters, and I heard the one who runs Kaiba Corp. and the founder of this school, Seto Kaiba, they had a fierce rivalry. And I heard they finally settled it during Battle City at that one time - "

"Ah, I heard. But Tenjouin, why don't you just go back to the others-? Besides, I don't think spending some time here is not your habit, unlike mine. Like Zane, I guess, I can kinda relate to watching the seas as it's like communicating with me, like telling me to do something ... ...very important."

"...R-Really?"

"Yeah, really. -well, "Ten" of Tenjouin shouldn't be much of a hassle, once you get ten thousand cards for the red-eyes black dragon, and then, Dark Mega Flare - is the thing that flares you up in the face of passion and heat - "

"NIII-SAMAAAA-!"

"...Huh-? ...D-Did I ... ...was there something I said-?"

"N-No, you're ... ...Konami-! ... ...! ...! ...! -Y-You're ... ...Konami."

"Oi, Asuka, what's gotten into you-?"

"Konami, I ... ...! ... ...Say, won't you ... ...duel me ... ...?"

"Huh...? ... ...Duel you ... ...? You-? An Obelisk Blue ... ... " Konami checks his DP, he'll get another 30000 DP if he gets to win this, which he'd just spent his remaining DPs then to earn Rei a Lightsworn deck to improvise her deck, and make her have a winning hand - - "...All right. If it will calm you down ... ... "

"Ah ... ...I will ... ...I will ... ... _sniff, sniff ... ..._ I miss my brother ... ...but I ... ...maybe I can still do something about this-!"

"...Okay."

-Both duelists activated their duel disks and equipped them on their wrists. ""DUELL-!"

Konami: 4000 LP

Asuka: 4000 LP

""GAME ON-!"" -Both duelists said, as of then - - "Okay, I'll go first. I summon Cyber Tutu by her special ability, she can be summoned if she's the only available monster that I can summon."

"Oh, you don't have a level 4 or lower monsters, then."

"Precisely. Plus, I summon Cyber Petit Angel, in DEF position. She's allowed to take a monster or ritual card that is the monster is also of ritual summoning. Thus, I gain from here. I summon ... ...Fulfillment of Contract-! This lets me summon a Cyber Blader Ritual Monster from my hand or deck. And the one I chose is ... ... Cyber Blader Benten-! This monster can inflict difference to the DEF power of a DEF positioned monster! Plus, two Pot of Greeds. I draw two - No, four cards, from the deck. I put one card faced-down. Turn End."

-Turn 2: Konami's turn.

"Ore no taan-! Red-eyes Dragon Chick in DEF position-! You already know its effect, right-? Now I tribute Red-eyes Dragon Chick to summon forth its older version, Red-eyes Dark Dragon-!"

"...Red-eyes ... ...Black Dragon ... ...Nii-sama ... ...You're ... ...Ah-! ... ... " Asuka seems to be hallucinating that Konami _is_ Fubuki Tenjouin. "Nii-sama ... ...! No, it's ... ...Konami. Hagure Konami, who gave me that Golden Egg Sandwich the other day, and he's been staying with us here in Duel Academy, yet ... ...what is this ... ...feeling I'm having ... ... N-No, I must stay focus-!"

"...You ready, Asuka? I'm about to do something else. Magic card, Dark Mega Flare-! This lets me attack directly with a Red-eyes Black Dragon's ATK power. Now, go, Dark Mega Flare-!"

-Asuka lost some of her LP, and she kneels to the ground, panting for some reason - "Oi, Asuka-! Get ahold of yourself!"

"A-Ah. I'm sorry. I activate my faced-down card. Should I receive a effect damage, I gain 2000 LP add. Thus, saving me at least, 3000 LP."

"Okay. Then, one card faced-down and end my turn."

-Turn 3: Asuka's turn.

"Here goes-! My turn-! Draw! I use Fusion-! I fuse Cyber Blader and Etoile Blader to summon forth the ultimate heroine in the battle, the one that surpasses that of man's ego and the one bringing forth the ultimate Cyber Dance, Cyber Blader-!"

"...whoah."

-Konami said in awe as he watched the female heroine doing some acrobatic dance while rotating around, in her skates, no less - - "Now, I'll show you! Like I showed Judai last time, I checked with my own cohorts that time, since there was a brief of misunderstanding. But right now, I think the proper time for introduction will have to wait - for right now, my Cyber Blader has a dance ball to attend - and that is, Hagure Konami, I notice something in you ... ...you seem to have an habit of making a bad reputation for us Obelisk, well, no, not all of us ... ... "

'...She's acting ... ...she wants me to do something drastic ... ...hmph, well, if it's drastic she wants ... ...then it's drastic she'll get ... ... ... ... "

"...what's wrong? Getting cold feet? Hm, I can understand that. But right now, My Cyber Blader will now attack - For in this turn, we'll see if you're not one of those barbaric men who just look down on others, women, specially! So hear this: Cyber Blader has three special abilities: One, if my opponent has one monster, it's not easily destroyed in battle-! Second, if my opponent has two monsters, then its ATK is double-! And third, if my opponent has three or more monsters, negate the usage of magic, trap, and monster effects-! So that's it, your fate is sealed-!"

"...whoah."

-Konami is in awe again, at the female heroine in front of him, but he also got a trick of his own, so ... ...Lambda has been drawn, already. ...If he fuses this with Dark Sage Magician, which can be summoned by the effect of Time wizard into Dark Magician, but ... ... Konami has a card that ignores that effect of requirements, so oblidging to Asuka's demand ... ...or request, or beggin ... ... ... ...for some reason, Konami ought to do something here ... ... "...Okay, then ... ...I summon Lambda in ATK position-! This card can be summoned in both of our turns, and it cannot act as a monster unit that will defend me like something to defend my LP. And it cannot attack. You've seen this before, too, I think. Against my match against Zane Truesdale, "Kaiser", in other term, and now ... ...I'll introduce you to god, let me show you true power-!"

-At that, Konami used a trap card that lets him discard all of his hand cards and the top of his deck that is 15 cards - - "I activate the trap card, Reckless Draw Cards, but now, I summoned forth, Dragon Piper using Premature Burial-! Oh, and I draw five cards, as a result of the trap card. Now, Lambda-! Fuse with Dragon Piper-!"

-Lambda does so and a fusion is instigated - - "FUSION-!" - - A new monster is summoned, and that is ... ... A Dragon summoner, Lambda. "Dragon Summoner, Lambda-! Lambda gains new special abilities, that's his speciality, fuse into new monsters to form new beings."

"T-That's ... ...That's the card that did in Kaiser, I-I mean Zane-kun!"

"...Now, if you're wondering what I'm about to do, Asuka ... ...well, it's this-! Lambda, his new special abilities include one: All dragons on the field are used a means to use something Inferno Reckless Summon or Cyber Dual Summon, I think, so now I can summon forth other type of the same monsters. Come forth, two other Red-eyes Black Dragons-!"

"...Nii-sama's ... ...ace card ... ... ... ...K-Konami ... ...w-where did you get those three rare cards-!? I heard the're very hard to find cards in the world, and my brother has an upgraded version of it, but it's ... ... a dark one. I don't know what it's called, Red-eyes ... Darkness ... ...Dragon, I think."

"...well, I'm not your brother. Fubuki is in your heart, Asuka. I cannot replace him. And don't try forgetting about him, either. So now, what you cherish the most, let it go, attachment leads to jealousy, Asuka, the shadow of greed. And you may end up losing everything then. So if you wish to find what is important to you, abide by the natural way, and go for it, with your heart in the right place and passion-! Yeah-!"

-Konami just struck a pose that is similar to Fubuki as a way of goofing off, though the ladies seem to be amused by it, and impresses the boys, much to Asuka's great chagrin.

"Any way, this is now! You wish for me to do somethin extraordinary like Fubuki-san-? -well, Lambda's other special ability activates-! -with three high level dragons on the field, level 8 or so. I can ignore any summoning condition and summon a monster from my graveyard and that is ... ...Dark Sage Magician-! Come forth, now-!"

-The dark sage of the century is summoned forth, and seems to have a keen eye on Asuka, as if trying to see through her soul - and the longing for her brother, dear brother ... ... It is there, as Konami also noticed then, with the help of Lambda who helps him see through it, and later on, all sort of movements performed by Fubuki is seen by Asuka's imagination of Konami, for some reason - as for why, well ... ...since that golden sandwich take away, and Manjoume and the others going on an outrage about an Osiris "humiliating" them, for not drawing the sandwich, and trying to "flirt" with the Obelisk Blue princess, as they claim, they - especially Manjoume - - tried to pursue him and he ended up challenging Manjoume, and using Exodia, beat him - -

"Ah ... ...! K-Konami, that's ... ... "

"...Next, I use De-Fusion-! I defuse Lambda from Dragon Piper-! Next, I fuse Lambda with Dark Sage now-! Become an entirely new being, Fusion-! Come forth now, high mage of the court, that may summon forth the ultimate guardian by simply picking out the "head" part of that part - and now, I use Monster Reincarnation-! I pick ... ...Exodia-!"

-That summoned forth the "head" of Exodia, and right then, Lambda, acting as a court mage of all the other court mages - summoned forth the other pieces from the graveyard, hand or deck ... ...

"Now, I instigate the ultimate guardian of Egypt-! Exodia-!"

-The guardian of the Pharaoh is summoned, then, as per effect of Lambda right now, and right then - "Asuka, no hard feelings, this is a duel, after all. Now, attack, Ultimate blast of fist, Exo-Flaaaaaammeee-!"

-That instigated a supreme blast that soon blasted away Cyber Blader but it's not hurting, but actually ... ... the sunset is reflected on this, for some reason, as of then ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Asuka stares at Konami - and right then, Asuka remembered that Fubuki pulled out Exodia - right then, too, and states out that he's gonna do something drastic, like pull out a victory like that - and now, "Remember, Asuka, don't let power blind you. Power is given to those with responsibility. And the only way to gain a lot of power to achieve one's desire, is through hardwork, that is why the Guardian of Exodia is there, for them to prosper - as someone who teaches, one must show responsibility to do something like respect your opponent - so now I respect you now, as a fellow duelist-!"

-Asuka is mesmerized at that, as her LP drops to 0. Losing the duel. And Konami wins by semi-automatic effect ... ...

"...Curse it, I lost-!"

-Asuka cursed, but ... ... ... ...she realized something, too, in this duel ... ... "I... lost, too ... ...to you-? First, it was Judai who beat me, but now ... ...ah, you're really ... ...strong, Konami. You're really ... ...a dueling god ... ... "

"...I don't know. But I suppose I just want to get stronger, to be able to protect those I care about."

"Protect ... ah, that's what my brother said. Ah! That's it! You remind me of my brother, my beloved brother ... ...Nii-sama ... ...I told you before, I came to duel Academy to find the whereabouts of my brother, oh, no, it's only that I told you that he's missing ... ... "

"... ...Yeah, you told me. So, what are you going to do-?"

"I don't know ... ...but, I feel like ... ...something about the GX tournament, like I'll find something there ... ...the tournament says the winner will get a wish from the school, but perhaps more ... ... But Konami, I need a partner! That is why, I'm asking ... ... ... ...I'm asking you, to be my ... ...hm, you've always listened to me, my problems ... ...remember when I mentioned that you heard of my dilemma regarding my brother ... ...? ...That's when I still have to find him, but I have a feeling ... ...just maybe, I'll get what I wish for in the tournament-! So to that, Konami Hagure, please lend me your strength-!"

-She bowed in a begging manner. "-I need your help! That is why, I can find my brother with a smile, and I hope, that in my faith in him, that all I can do is to believe he's okay and having a normal lifestyle. That is why, please, be my partner-! I really need your strength, on this, so -!"

"All right, you don't have to keep repeating the same request. But you see, this tournament, is it a tag duel tournament, or ... ... "

"Huh? A-Ah. It's a tag duel tournament, to foster friendship and bonding to other people, and so ... ...Konami, are you ... ...will you ... ...take my hand in partnership ... ... ... ... ... ... "

"...Yeah. I will ... ... "

"...I ... ...I'm so glad ... ... ... ...Thank you ... ... ...Thank you ... ... ... ... "

...Asuka approached Konami and leaned on his shoulder, crying now, for now, he's going to act as replacement for Fubuki - _for now,_ at least - so that's it. Konami now has one qualification for the tournament, now as for the second one ... ... it's that of resolve, and that of ... ... a strong dignity as a duelist and a friend ... ...so for now ... ...he'll have to settle down ... ... ... ...

End of Chapter 8


End file.
